


The Dragon and The Wolf

by stupidandwicked



Series: The (Werewolf) Prince and The Dragon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Alternating, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidandwicked/pseuds/stupidandwicked
Summary: The dragon walked toward Derek and as it walked fire swirled around it and its entire body glowed a brilliant gold. Derek could barely focus on the spectacle of a transforming dragon, however, exhaustion was overtaking him. Derek tried to fight it off, tried to get to his feet again, but he had still not fully healed.The light faded, leaving faint glowing trails behind. Instead of a dragon there was now a young man walking toward Derek.





	1. Tombs

**Author's Note:**

> So since people liked Fragment I decided to start writing the full fic again. I'm posting this first chapter to see if people like it. I feel like some of you had high expectations after Fragment and I'm kinda of afraid of letting you down. I hope you all like this though.
> 
> This first chapter is from Derek's point of view. It references several other characters but they do not directly appear in the fic as of now so they are not tagged.
> 
> This is un-betaed so if you find any glaring mistakes your free to tell me. Also if you feel like anything else should be tagged please tell me.

Just outside the city’s walls there was a hill a top which was a beacon tower. The beacon tower was to be lit to alert the kingdom’s residents of impending danger. In Derek’s life the beacon had only been lit once, when he was fourteen and the Argent’s attacked for the first time. It had barely even been a battle then, the Hale’s forces swiftly and effectually repelled the Argent’s before any damage had been done.

Now, in the face of another Argent assault, the beacon tower was not lit. It was burning and crumbling. Not that there would have been time to light it. The Argent’s had used magic to hide themselves, to hide their army, so that their first strike against the Hale’s and their kingdom was swift and devastating.

The Argent’s forces had appeared from shadow and set upon the city like demons. They had slaughtered civilians regardless if they tried to fight back or if they ran, they had set every building in their path ablaze as they stormed toward the castle.

The castle guards and court mages formed a barrier to give the Hales and their personal guard time to escape. It felt like running away not retreating as Derek’s mother had said. It felt wrong to sneak through underground tunnels, to survival, while the city burned above them.

But, like when he was fourteen, Derek was again powerless to do anything. But unlike when he was fourteen, Derek had no hope for victory, there was no certainty of survival. Even as the Hale’s army attempted to fight back, as their own mages tried to combat the Argent’s, Derek knew the city, and possibly the kingdom, was already lost. There had never been a chance this time, the Argents had ensured that.

There was only one thing the Hales could do now. There was only one thing they could do to give even a sliver of hope to any of their people that lived. There was only one thing they could do to resist the Argents. They could survive. But to do that they had to run. They had to leave their capital to crumble in a roar of flames and screams. They had to run and believe they could call upon their allies to help them strike back. They had to run and believe their was still hope. As if that had not been lost at the first scream and sight of flame.

The family, the pack, was to split up and head in different directions to find their allies. It made sense to break apart so that they would be more difficult to find but Derek still found it difficult to leave his family and pack mates behind.

Derek was going alone to the Eastern Edge by his own choice. Derek had commanded his own personal guard to go with his mother and sisters. They had fought it, said it was stupid, and it was but Derek would travel better knowing his family was protected. He was also going the farthest from the Hale kingdom, the chance of being caught was less likely for him. But he was also more likely to draw attention if he traveled with a group. Alone was better. Safer. Derek convinced himself of that as he watched his pack break apart and leave their home.

Derek spared one last glance at his home, now illuminated by flame instead of sun or moon, before he turned his attention to the East and rode away.

 

* * *

 

The journey East was arduous, the Hale’s kingdom had been to the far West, among fertile land and at the crossroads of trading routes. To the East very little remained as much of it had been decimated during a horrible war nearly two-hundred years ago. That war had been instigated by the Argent’s as well.

What remained in the East were a few scattered enclaves and roaming tribes spread across nearly barren grassland that seemed to be slowly turning to desert. The land had been stripped to fuel the war on both sides. Forest obliterated and land torn apart in search of mineral fuel for war machines. Ruins littered the land, once prosperous kingdoms and cities now nothing more than rubble.

However, in the far East, near the edge of Idilyius, two kingdoms remained. Both were still powerful and allied with the Hales. Though they probably wouldn’t need to be to lend their aid, hate for the Argents was strong in the East.

The smaller, broken enclaves would possibly help as well for no other reason than their hatred of the Argents. But Derek could not trust them, they were as likely to help as they were to betray in an attempt to regain some semblance of their power. So as he rode to edge of Idilyius, Derek avoided the enclaves as much as possible.

But Derek also needed supplies, having fled with almost nothing, just the clothes he had been wearing and a pack of basic survival supplies that had been on the A.E.R. Derek avoided the enclaves for the first two days , hoping to run into a trading caravan, but he had no such luck and desperately needed food. And news.

The first enclave Derek found was small, probably held only a couple thousand people and wasn‘t even named on the A.E.R‘s map. Still it was a risk to enter the enclave, especially as it was just beyond the edge of the Hale kingdom. Wary, Derek wrapped himself in a cloak that had been in the survival kit. It was basic, dull and brown, and mostly importantly had a hood. It disguised his armor and his face well. Few sparred him even a cursory glance as he made his was through the compact streets of the enclave. And as he walked, Derek listened. The people talked loudly and openly about what they knew, or what they thought they knew, about the Argent’s assault.

_‘…razed to the ground…’_

_‘…Argent’s didn’t leave anybody but their own alive…’_

_‘…Hale’s escaped…’_

_‘…fled like cowards…’_

_‘…out huntin’ for ‘em…’_

_‘…probably be going after their allies…’_

It wasn’t much, most wild, speculative gossip, but some of it was worrying. Derek knew the Argent’s were looking for them, he had seen some of their airships flying overhead, but that was expected. What he had not expected was that the Argents might attack Hale allies just to cut off any possible threat.

Derek quickly found what he needed, buying only the essentials so he would not spend too much money and attract unwanted attention. Derek didn’t even dare entertain the notion of staying overnight in the enclave and left quickly, even more desperate to reach his destination.

 

* * *

 

Derek managed to travel for another three days before he needed to stop again. The enclave Derek stopped at was one of the largest ones, a regional power which earned it a name on Derek’s map: Laspite. It was a risk to stop at such a large enclave, with more chance of being recognized, with even a chance of running into Argents, but Derek had little choice.

Like last time Derek listened once again but there was little change in the gossip. Derek had to believe that was good as it meant none of his family had been found and that the Argents had not attacked any Hale allies. Also like last time few people paid any attention to Derek as he made his way through the enclave’s streets, stopping at several shops to spread out his spending this time so that he could buy more.

Derek’s luck did not seem to hold though. As he was leaving Derek noticed he was being followed. The individual’s footsteps were steady, echoing Derek’s own, as was their heart. Derek maintained his pace and did his best to ignore the stalker, knowing he could not confront them here as that would draw attention.

Outside the enclave, out of sight of the people entering and leaving, Derek finally turned to confront the stranger. They were wrapped in cloak much like Derek’s, the hood also obscuring most of their face, though long brown hair spilled out either side.

“What do you want?” Derek asked, hard and hash.

“The better question is what do you want Prince Hale?” The stranger countered, voice high and soft but almost taunting. Derek growled and allowed his teeth and nails to sharpen. “It’s not polite to threaten someone offering you help, wolf.”

“It’s also not polite to stalk someone,” Derek said.

“Perhaps not but I saw no other way to get your attention,” The stranger said “and I have something you want.”

“And what is that?” Derek asked, his irritation growing. The stranger was wasting Derek’s time, which was very precious. Part of Derek wanted to lash out at the stranger, to at least incapacitate them. Another part, however, wanted to listen for some reason Derek couldn’t fathom.

“A way to defeat the Argents, to reclaim your home, and save your family,” The stranger said.

“You have nothing,” Derek said. “Now leave.”

“But I do dear prince,” The stranger pressed on. “A great magic lies in the East, ancient and near unstoppable. I know where it is, how to reach it.”

Derek knew what the stranger was talking about. But it was a legend, a myth, a horror story passed down over the centuries. “You’re wasting my time,” Derek said, patience already thin but there was still a part of him that insisted he hear the stranger out.

“You don’t believe it’s real. That there is possibly some truth to the stories,” the stranger said. “All stories start somewhere Prince Hale and all have some grain of truth.”

“Even if what you say is true why tell me? What do you want?” Derek asked.

“I despise the Argents, nearly all here do,” The stranger said. “To see them exterminated is all I want. To know that I had a hand in bringing them to their end would be reward enough.”

“That seems unlikely,” Derek said skeptically.

“You know my heart beat wolf, you know I am not lying,” The stranger responded.

“There are ways to hide your true heat beat,” Derek said.

“Not easy to trust, that is wise,” The stranger said. “But as there is no way I can guarantee you, you need to grant me a little trust. I’m offering you a chance, do you want it or not?”

There was no way Derek could trust the stranger. What they spoke of was nothing but a myth. A waste of time. Possibly even a trap set by the Argents.

But-

It was a chance. It could be the truth, however slim that chance. To have the kind of magic the stranger was speaking of on his side. To wield it would be a guaranteed victory. Derek was in not position, his family was in not position, to turn down even a slim chance.

“What do you know?” Derek asked. The cloak’s hood did not hide the stranger’s mouth and Derek could see their lips curl into a satisfied smile. The stranger reached into their cloak and pulled out a small, worn book. They held it out toward Derek.

“This will tell you all you need to know Prince Hale,” The stranger said. “It tells you where to tomb is, how to access it, and, most importantly, how to wield the power contained within.” Derek reached out and took the worn book from the stranger’s hand. “Head its words wolf and you will succeed.”

“Thank you,” Derek said, stilled and awkward.

“It is my pleasure to help rid the world of the Argents,” the stranger said. “And when you do that be sure to remember me.”

“And by what name should I remember you by?” Derek asked.

“ _Jennifer_.”

 

* * *

 

The encounter with Jennifer unnerved Derek, left him feeling unsteady and vulnerable even as he traveled further away from it. It seemed hazy, almost dream like, it his memory despite its recent occurrence. The book Jennifer had given him sat heavily in Derek’s pack. He had not opened it yet, reluctant to, possibly it was fear.

When Derek stopped for the night, parking the A.E.R next to what once might have been a farmhouse, he decided to finally open the book. The book’s cover was brown leather and greatly worn with nicks, scratches and even small pieces missing from it. The pages, from the side, were yellowed and looked almost wrapped as if the book had gotten wet at some point.

Derek opened the book, wearily, almost expecting a burst of power to break free. Nothing happened however and Derek was left staring at a blank page of yellowed paper. On the back of the first page and front of the next there was a detailed map of the far Eastern edge of Idilyius. The names of the placed, rivers, and even forests were unfamiliar to Derek.

Derek brought up the built in map of the A.E.R and tried to compare the two. The rivers remained the same but had been renamed. The forests were almost all gone as were the cities and kingdoms scrawled across the pages. The book and A.E.R map also had another notable difference and that was an area at the very edge of Idilyius. What appeared to be a small peninsula was illustrated in the book but was completely absent from the A.E.R map.

In the book the area was labeled with large lettering; **_Tomb Of The Darach_**.

Just having read the words set Derek on edge. All the stories he had been told rushing back to settle heavily over him. Apprehension, fear, wrapped around Derek almost oppressively. To chase after a myth was foolish enough but to chase after this, to seek out the Darach, was nothing short of mad.

Derek slammed the book shut and unceremoniously shoved it back into his pack. It was stupid to pursue a myth when he and his family were in real danger. Derek needed to focus on reaching their allies and requesting their aid.

If they refused though… _If they refused_ Derek would rethink the book and its information. He would pursue it then, as a last resort.

 

* * *

 

After nearly nine days of travel Derek was finally nearing the Eastern Edge. In the distance he could even see the highest peaks of The Dragon’s Back. According to Derek’s map there was one final mid-size enclave before he entered the dense Eastern forest. Derek decided to stop and stock up as it would be his last chance before hitting one of the kingdoms.

The enclave was built up around a tall, ornate spire and named Respire. The spire was beautiful, made up of large pieces of colored glass and twisting metal to hold it together. The materials had been salvaged from the ruins of the city-state that had been destroyed in the war.

Despite its smaller size Respire was a major trading hub and busier than Laspite with stalls and shops crammed into every available inch. Buildings were tall and thin, making the most of the limited space within the wall. Derek tried his best to move without bumping into people but it was impossible, nobody seemed to mind however, they were probably used to it living in such a cramped space.

As Derek walked he overheard something that made him freeze inside and out.

_“-ught one of the Hales.”_

_“I hear it was Peter and he didn’t go easy.”_

_“Tore through a dozen of Argent’s men single handed before they took him down.”_

_“I heard he was with the queen, through himself right at them so she could get away.”_

Derek was forced to move by the crowed pushing into him, shoving and shouting at him to move. The Argent’s had Peter. Derek hadn’t felt any pack bonds break so Peter still had to be alive but for how much longer? The Argent’s were surely not being kind if they did have him.

Derek steeled himself and prepared to leave the enclave, supplied be damned, he couldn’t waste any time now, when he hear a high whistling sound which was swiftly followed by a deafening explosion. People immediately started screaming. The spire at the center of the enclave had been hit and a gaping hole blown in one side. Debris rained down over the enclave, crushing stalls, breaking buildings, and surely doing both to people.

Derek was again pushed and shoved along with the crush of people trying to escape. As Derek moved he heard more whistling which was again followed by explosions which felt like they tore apart his eardrums. Derek managed to get a glance upward and was greeted by the sight of four Argent airships circling the enclave, firing into the crowded city.

Argent soldiers jumped from the ships and down into the streets where they immediately began slaughtering people indiscriminately. Some people tried to fight back but most were severely under equipped for such a fight.

Derek knew why they were here. They had managed to find him, to track him somehow. Now innocent people were dying and suffering because of him. Derek ran through the crowd, shoving people out his way. Derek tore his cloak away, exposing the recognizable Hale armor. He then beta shifted and launched himself at the first Argent soldier he saw and tore the soldier’s head from their body. He grabbed the dead soldier’s gun before the body even fell and immediately aimed at the next soldier and fired, blowing a hole through their chest.

Derek started running again, firing at any Argent soldier he saw hoping to draw their attention. It seemed to work as soldiers within the immediate area turned their focus to Derek. Derek knew he wouldn’t survive a real fight but maybe if he drew the Argent’s attention and fled Respire they would follow. As he ran toward the gates Derek heard people shouting his name or title along with words like ‘ _found him_ ’ and ‘ _capture alive_ ’.

As he neared the gates Derek saw they were blocked by over a dozen Argent soldiers and a mass of civilians trying to fight their way through. Derek managed to shoot and kill at least two before a shot impacted his right shoulder and caused him to lose his grip on the gun. The wound from the shot ached, having managed to break through his armor, but it had already started healing. Derek activated his Faeblades and spun around, cutting through the soldier that had apparently shot him and quickly struck down another before turning his attention back to the gate.

Derek had to get out of Respire if he was to survive but both Argents and civilians blocked the gate. Derek needed another exit. The building pressed against the wall wear either nearly its height or slightly higher, there also several that were shorter making them almost look like steps. It would be a high jump on the other side but Derek would survive it, though not without some pain. Derek rushed to the nearest building a jumped up, sinking his claws into the rock to more easily climb.

Derek couldn’t climb as quickly as he wanted and the soldiers had noticed him. A shot struck right next to Derek’s head and sprayed his face with debris. Another shot by his left hand. And a third struck him in his right side but he held fast to the building and continued to climb, pushing himself to go faster. Once he reached the top of the first building Derek leapt the next one just as two more shots hit where had just been.

Derek heard shouting and managed to make out the phrase ‘ _Fuck it! Just kill him!_ ’. Derek pressed his foot against a window ledge and launched himself upward. His fingers just barely scrapped against the roof’s edge, claws just managing to sink into the stone enough to prevent him from falling. Pain surged from Derek’s fingers as all his weight hung from just his claws. Derek yanked one hand free and threw it, and himself, upward managing to get most of his arm of the roof’s edge and get a better grip. Derek did the same with his other hand and scrambled onto the roof.

Derek glanced back as he leapt for the wall, just a few feet above the building’s roof. An airship had moved to face Derek’s position and looked to be charging up. Derek grabbed the wall’s ledge and catapulted himself up onto it. Derek stood and didn’t hesitate to jump from the wall just as he heard the airship fire.

The wall exploded and the force of it pushed against Derek, throwing him forward faster and harder than he had intended. Derek tried to tuck in and roll to ease his impact against the ground but the force of the blast made it hard. When he hit the ground Derek felt no pain, just a jarring sensation, but he knew he had broken at least a few bones that would hopefully heal quickly. Derek ran, with some difficulty, toward where he had parked the A.E.R.

Derek mounted the vehicle and started it. As he pointed it toward the Eastern forest Derek looked up toward Respire and saw the Argent soldiers abandoning their position at the gates, some pointed at him and took aim. Derek pressed the A.E.R’s accelerator down as far as it would go and sped away. Shots flew past him while others struck the A.E.R’s shielding.

The cover of the forest was still miles away with nothing but flat land between which left Derek venerable. Especially to airships, two of which were following. The A.E.R could match an mid-sized airship’s speed but wouldn’t be able to withstand a direct hit from one of their cannons. Derek heard the whistling of cannon fire and swerved away from the impending blast just before it hit just a few feet away. The blast force rocked the A.E.R and nearly threw Derek off but he managed to hold on. Another blast hit just a second later and was even harder to endure.

All Derek could do was speed forward and hope to reach the cover of the forest. He swerved to make it harder for the airship’s cannons to target him but the blasts still struck too close for comfort. From behind Derek heard a new sound, nothing like an airship cannon. It was high pitched to the point of almost being inaudible, on the verge of being nothing but vibrations. It grew more intense, like something charging up, before it snapped free with an intense, almost electric sound.

Derek glanced back toward Raspier and saw it engulfed by a swelling light. The light pulsed with purple and black, it looked ominous and deadly. Derek could feel energy radiating off it, surging forward, threatening to take Derek as well as the enclave. The airships above Derek were also caught in the force of the blast. They slowed slightly and appeared to be unable to fire. Derek managed to gain a significant amount of ground on them despite the intense energy affecting the A.E.R as well.

Derek had no idea how long the blast lasted but when it stopped it was abrupt leaving nothing but silence. Derek looked back again and where the tall spire and walls of Raspier had once stood there was nothing but scorched earth. Not even rubble remained. Whatever the Argent’s had fired, whatever magic or new weapon, had completely obliterated a small city and thousands of people with it. Probably even some of the Argent’s own soldiers. It was horrific and cut through any hope Derek had managed to build up.

How were they supposed to fight against something like that? Would gathering allies even do any good when the Argent’s could just vaporize any army they amassed? What hope was there now?

 _The Darach_.

It was still absurd but things had gone beyond desperate.

A cannon blast impacted the ground right behind Derek. He had been distracted and been unprepared for it. The A.E.R was launched forward and Derek was thrown from it. Derek slammed into the ground hard, feeling and hearing multiple bones break yet again as he first flipped head over feet and then rolled several times before coming to a stop. Derek gasped for breath, not getting enough air, sides searing with pain every time he tried for a deeper breath.

The A.E.R was a broken heap several feet away. Despite barely being able to breathe Derek tried to stand. He had to try. He had to get up and run. At least one of his arms was broken and he couldn’t use it. His left leg was broken as well and unable to support his weight. Derek could only attempt to crawl until he healed enough to run. But had started closing in and Derek knew he wouldn’t heal fast enough.

Derek hoped they would just kill him. It would be better than him being taken hostage and possibly used against his family. The airships loomed overhead and Derek could hear them both charging up their cannons. Derek collapsed against the ground, there was no point in trying to get away. His death would hurt his family, his pack but it was better than the alternative. Derek was glad that he was alone, that no one else would die with him.

Derek pressed his face into the ground and thought of his mother. Of Laura. Of Cora. Of Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Of Peter. Of his father, who he might get to see again now. He thought of how them all and how he had tried but ultimately failed them. He hoped they would forgive him. He hoped they would live.

Then, suddenly, the sound of cannons charging was interrupted by an overwhelming roar. Louder than anything Derek had ever heard, it rattled through his entire body. The sound of metal and glass breaking followed and the ground shook as one of the airships smashed into the ground and burst into flame. Derek couldn’t believe what he was seeing and tried to turn to get a better look. Surely it was a hallucination brought on by injury, stress, being at the brink of death.

Stood atop the downed airship was a dragon. It’s hide was shimmering in the flames that surrounded it. The remaining airship turned, either to take aim at the dragon or to flee, Derek didn’t know which. The dragon opened its mouth wide and a jet of brilliant orange flame shout forward and struck the airship. The flame punched a hole straight through the airship. Explosions rocked the airship as it plummeted toward the ground.

As the ground shook with another impact from the second airship the dragon stepped off the crumbled, ruined mess of the first. The dragon walked toward Derek and as it walked fire swirled around it and its entire body glowed a brilliant gold. Derek could barely focus on the spectacle of a transforming dragon, however, exhaustion was overtaking him. Derek tried to fight it off, tried to get to his feet again, but he had still not fully healed.

The light faded, leaving faint glowing trails behind. Instead of a dragon there was now a young man walking toward Derek.

“Wha’,” Derek tried to say but couldn’t seem to form the word properly.

“You’re safe now,” the young man said. “Sleep and recover.” Derek looked at the young man in front of him, backlit by the flames engulfing the downed airships. He had not come any closer to Derek, stopped several feet away, and was just watching.

A warm burst of energy rushed over Derek. It soothed him, relaxed him and alleviated his pain. Derek fell back against the ground, drained from everything that had transpired, not just in the past hour, or maybe it was just minutes, but from his entire journey so far. Derek stopped resisting and finally let sleep overtake him.

 

* * *

 

Derek jolted awake, heart pounding, gasping for breath. His nightmares has been filled with fire. Fire that consumed his home, his family, his pack and left nothing while all Derek could do was watch. Derek calmed himself, reminding himself it was nothing but a dream, his pack was still alive even if they were separated.

As Derek calmed down from his nightmares the equally horrific memories of Rapier began to come back. The Argent’s attack, the obliteration of the enclave itself, the airships, the dragon.

 _The Dragon_.

There had been a dragon. It had destroyed the two airships. Saved Derek. And then the dragon had been a young man. It seemed like a dream, Derek wasn’t sure how it could be real. Dragons had gone extinct over five-hundred years ago. But Derek had seen a dragon.

“You’re awake.” Derek startled at the voice and sat up, partially shifted. In front of Derek was the same man from before. The same man the dragon had shifted into. The man looked nothing like a dragon. He was dressed like a battle mage, robe a deep red and armor a bright silver with a blue tint. “You OK? You’re doing this wide-eyed, horrified, shock look that’s a little worrisome.” Derek wanted to say something but he didn’t know what. There was a dragon, the dragon that had saved him, in front of Derek and speaking to him as if that was normal.

“You’re probably really confused right now. You’ve been through quite a bit. With the assault on Raspier and then getting chased down and nearly killed by those airships. And then there’s me,” the man briefly paused and then started talking again. “My name's Stiles, I was the dragon, if you didn’t figure that out, some people don’t right away and it just makes them more confused because they don’t know dragons are shifters, so I just wanted to clarify. Um… after I saved you and you fell asleep I brought you back to my.. Uh… house, so that’s where you are now.” The man, Stiles, paused again obviously waiting for Derek to say something. Stiles laced his fingers together in front of his chest and began rocking on his feet slightly, almost like he was nervous or possibly feeling awkward.

“I’m Derek,” Derek said, finally and Stiles visibly relaxed.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said.

“You know?” Derek questioned.

“Yeah, Derek Hale, Prince of Triskelion,” Stiles said. “Which I think is an odd name for a kingdom but then again I’m not in a position to judge weird names.”

“It’s our family symbol, it’s important to wolves,” Derek said, almost automatically.

“Right, OK,” Stiles said and started worrying his bottom lip.

“I need to go,” Derek said and moved to stand up, noticing for the first time he was on an actual bed, with a mattress, blankets, and pillows. He thought that was odd for a dragon to have but then again Stiles probably spent a lot of time in human form. Derek pushed himself off the bed and stood. It was then Derek noticed he was dressed only in sleep pants.

“Oh, right, your armor was sort of, well, destroyed,” Stiles said.

“Destroyed?”

“Yeah, there were some holes punched in it, and some of it was just twisted and broke,” Stiles said. “And that was before I even touched it.” At Derek’s incredulous look Stiles made an over-exaggerated shrugging motion that seemed to involve his entire upper body. “it needed to come off, it was preventing you from healing properly. I did you a favor.”

Derek sigh heavily. “I’m going to need new armor then,” Derek said.

“Yeah, OK, but why are you in such a hurry?” Stiles asked but didn’t give Derek time to respond. “I mean I can kind of guess, the entire Argent thing. But you’re not going to help anyone by pushing yourself past the point of exhaustion and nearly getting killed again. So just-”

“I don’t have time!” Derek interrupted harshly. “My family, my pack, is out there and in danger. I need to get help.”

“Your pack is safe, Derek,” Stiles said gently but surely.

“How do you know?” Derek asked, voice still hard.

“I sent some of my friends to find them, to watch over them and help them,” Stiles explained.

“How do I know I can trust you? Or these friends of yours?” Derek shouted, anger roiling inside of him practically forcing the shift. Derek started to advance on Stiles but the other man did not back away. Derek felt a wave of energy surge over him, similar to the one he had felt when he first met Stiles. Derek realized what Stiles was doing and his anger grew. “Don’t do that!” Derek roared. Something changed in Stiles’ demeanor in the next instant.

“I understand you are angry, Derek. I understand you are on edge,” Stiles said, voice not harsh but firm. “But you will not threaten me. You need to calm yourself. I saved you Derek, I did not do that, I did not bring you into my home to recover, just to betray you or harm your pack.” Stiles paused to take a breath. “If you want to leave, to continue your journey, I will help you to do that but you will not take your anger out on me.” Stiles relaxed again and Derek felt his own anger drain away.

“I knew that it would be too much to ask for you to trust me right off, but can you at least give me the benefit of the doubt?” Stiles asked.

Derek stared at Stiles, not answering right away. Stiles had saved Derek when there was no reason for him to. Stiles had also made sure Derek was safe and that he healed properly. But Stiles was also an unknown, Derek didn’t know the dragon’s reasons for wanting to help, for volunteering aid. Derek wasn’t in any position to turn away help when offered.

“Right now I need armor so that I can continue,” Derek said.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “If that is what you want,” the other man said.

“If you can also continue to provide aid to my family, that would also be appreciated,” Derek said.

“I intended to, Derek,” Stiles responded and then stepped toward Derek. Derek watched as Stiles raised both his hands and then swiped them downward in front of Derek’s body. A brilliant, golden light snaked around Derek’s body. It twisted and wrapped itself around Derek’s arms, his torso, his legs, encasing him in a glowing warmth. It then seemed to snap into place as it briefly tightened and dispersed.

“There you go, armor fit for a prince,” Stiles said as he took several steps back. Derek looked down at the new armor. It was more form fitting that his previous armor and also felt light, more flexible. It didn’t cover as much either, leaving space open near where his joints. The armor itself was gold in color and seemed have almost a scale like design. Under the main armor there was a sturdy, leather bodysuit. Derek moved his arms and torso around, getting used to the feel of the armor and how it moved. It allowed him to move much more naturally than his previous armor.

“I never understood why the Hales used such restrictive armor,” Stiles said. “You’re wolves, naturally athletic and more agile. Your armor inhibits that.”

“What’s this made of?” Derek asked.

“Dragon scales,” Stiles answered and Derek stopped moving, casting a disbelieving look at Stiles.

“Dragon scales?”

“Dragon scales are very durable, clearly. We lose them frequently and have found other uses for them. I had mine available so I used them to create your new armor,” Stiles explained.

“This is made out of your scales?” Derek questioned.

“Yep,” Stiles said. “Well the under armor is actually made out of a few shed skins, but those are also quite durable.”

“Shed skin,” Derek repeated. “This,” Derek pointed at the under armor “is made out of your dead, shed skin.”

“I feel like I should be offended by the disgust in your tone,” Stiles said. “But I’m going to chose to believe you are just so shocked and amazed I gave you such an amazing gift you don’t know how to react properly.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, that was rude,” Derek said. “I am grateful. It’s really more than I expected or deserve.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Stiles said. “But it is a great gift to have a dragon create armor for you from their own scales and skin. Though, I suppose, how that could seem odd to some people.”

“Yes, but you were doing what I asked and I was rude. So, thank you,” Derek said, sounding stilted and awkward even to himself.

“Did that physically pain you?” And it sounded that way to Stiles too, apparently.

Derek ignored Stiles’ comment and asked “Did you see a pack after you rescued me?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered after he had rolled his eyes. “I’ll go get it for you,” Stiles said and turned to walk away, exiting through an open archway. Derek followed Stiles through the archway and down a stone hallway.

Stiles turned into another room which appeared to be a sitting room. There were six chair all radically different from one another and two sofas that were just as mismatched. Multiple lamps were placed all around the room with no apparent theme other than being ornate to the point of being almost ugly. Along each of the walls were shelves lined with books, vidiscs, music discs, and various other trinkets to the near edge of overflowing.

Stiles walked over to the far side of the room, to a shelf with a built out table where he picked up Derek’s pack. “I didn’t go through it,” Stiles said. “Dragons understand personal property and space. Doesn’t mean it’s easy to resist curiosity though.” Stiles walked back across the room and held the bag out to Derek.

“Thank you,” Derek said and took the pack. “You’ve been very hospitable and I could probably never truly thank you for saving me-”

“You could try,” Stiles interrupted but Derek ignored him.

“But I truly appreciate what you did for me and what you are doing for my pack and kingdom.”

“It was no problem, Prince Hale, it was the right thing to do. But you’re welcome all that same,” Stiles said and smiled at Derek. It was a pretty smile, on a pretty face, that at any other time Derek would be tempted by. But not then, it just wasn’t the time.

“I need to go,” Derek said.

“You can’t go out there unarmed Derek, werewolf or not,” Stiles said and held his hand out. In Stiles upturned palm were two Faeblades. “Yours were damaged.”

“Thank you,” Derek said once again and picked up the new Faeblades.

“Are you sure you want to go alone, it’s dangerous out there,” Stiles said. “I could go with you.”

“No,” Derek said. “If you want to help someone go find my mother or sisters, I’ll be fine on my own.”

Stiles eyed Derek skeptically for a moment before he sighed. “If your sure,” Stiles said. “We’re already in Arcadia territory. Luculent is the closest city, should be able to reach it in under a day even on foot. Do you have a map?”

“Yes,” Derek said because he did for what he was planning. After seeing what had happened at Raspier, Derek had decided. He was going to seek out the Tomb of the Darach.

“I have an additional pack of supplied for you,” Stiles said. “You need it so don’t even think of trying to refuse.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Derek said teasingly at which Stiles huffed out a small laugh.

 

* * *

 

_“Don’t do anything stupid, Derek.”_

That had been the last thing Stiles had said before Derek left. It had been almost knowing, Stiles’ bright amber eyes seemed to see right through Derek, see what he had planned. What Derek was doing may be stupid but he saw few other options. Regular tactics and weapons weren’t going to stand up to the Argent’s this time. Something more was needed if they were to win.

Derek studied the map included in the book Jennifer had given him. It was nearly impossible, however, to discern his current location but the peninsula where the tomb was seemed to be right off the end of The Dragon’s Back. Derek decided to just continue walking East until he hit the coast, from there he’d head North until he found the peninsula.

The terrain of the Eastern Edge was rough and wildly overgrown. The forest was also inhabited by creatures like sprites, hobgoblins, and trolls, which all tended to be more annoying than outright deadly unless they attacked in groups. The path to the tomb was also hard to decipher but Derek hoped he’d at least be able to reach it within four days at most.

As night fell Derek activated his Faeblades so he would have light to see by. The Faeblades glowed a bright, orange tinted light that reflected off the gold scales of Derek’s armor. The light perfectly illuminated Derek’s immediate surroundings.

Unfortunately it also seemed to act like a beacon for any creature in the vicinity. Derek realized that fact only when half a dozen shrieking, sprites flew toward him. They swarmed around Derek, clawing and biting. Derek swung both his arms out and sliced through four of the sprites. He then turned his attention to the remaining two but before he could dispose of them more sprites sped out from the foliage around Derek. There were easily over a dozen which was a dangerous number.

Derek struck out in a wide arc and took out three of the sprites. He followed the motion through and spun which disposed of another two. Before Derek could move again, however, he heard a loud buzzing behind him and barely managed to dodge a ball of lighting a new sprite had hurled.

Derek realized, then, that he hadn’t just attracted the sprites with the light of the Faeblades but that he’d managed to walk right into a nest.

Derek dodged another lightning ball and started to run knowing a nest could contain over a hundred sprites. The sprites would chase Derek to the edge of the territory but not beyond. The problem was sprites could have miles of territory and Derek had no idea if he was running out of it or deeper into it.

Another sprite appeared with a spray of ice that Derek was unable to fully dodge. The ice coated his right side and burned where it touched the exposed skin of his hand. Derek struck out at the sprite and bisected it across the middle before he started running again, the shrieks and shrill chatter of sprites still following.

More sprites flew in and blocked Derek’s path forward while others closed in from behind. A sprite in front of Derek launched a lighting ball that Derek managed to dodge but he was unable to dodge an attack from behind and was struck by a fireball. The impact was hard and knocked Derek off balance but the fire itself glanced off the armor.

Derek regained his balance and attacked, cutting through the sprites that blocked his way. More appeared almost immediately, however. They swarmed around Derek, tried to cut through the armor but were unable to, though some managed to rake their claws across his face. Derek kept striking out but it seemed the sprite swarm never lessened. The magic the sprites cast always glanced off Derek’s armor but he still felt the impact of the attack. And the few places where his skin was exposed were still venerable to the blasts.

A sprite managed to did its claws into Derek’s neck. Claws brutally dug into the flesh and tore. Derek roared in pain.

Derek felt an immense heat surround him and the sprites shrieked, fearful and pained. Fire tore through the swarm and incinerated every sprite but left Derek untouched.

“Wondering into a sprite nest is something stupid, Derek,” Derek turned around and saw Stiles standing behind him, lips turned up in a teasing smirk.

“I was handling it,” Derek said.

“You were seconds from going down,” Stiles responded. “Though you did manage to hold your own for a good while.”

“How- Have you been following me?” Derek asked, or more accurately accused.

“Yes,” Stiles said simply.

“Why?” Derek demanded.

“You’re in my territory Derek. You’re the Hale Prince and important to many people, it would look bad if I let you die,” Stiles said.

“So you’re just doing this to save face?” Derek asked and crossed his arms, directing an unimpressed look at Stiles.

“Well that and I wanted to make sure all that effort I put into saving you the first time didn’t go to waste,” Stiles said. “And curiosity.”

“Curiosity?”

“You’re going in the opposite direction of Luculent,” Stiles said. “I’m curious as to why.”

“I have something else I need to do first,” Derek said.

“Which is?” Stiles pressed. Stiles’ eyes glowed in the light of Derek’s Faeblades and again Derek felt like they were seeing through him, able to read everything he wasn’t saying.

“My own personal business,” Derek answered.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed briefly but then the other man sighed and shrugged. “Alright.”

“Right,” Derek said with a small nod. “Thank you for your help, again, bu-”

“Oh no wolfman,” Stiles interrupted. “You’re not going anywhere alone. I’m going to be joining you for this ‘personal business’.”

“I don’t need-”

“Yes you do,” Stiles, again, interrupted. “You just wondered right into a sprite nest because you don’t know where you’re going.”

“I know where I’m going, I have a map.” Derek said.

“One that tells you of every monster nest?” Stiles asked but apparently expected no answer as he continued talking. “The Eastern Edge is dangerous, there’s more than just sprites and hobs out here. It’s not a place anyone smart tries to venture through alone.”

“Did you just call me stupid?” Derek questioned.

“I don’t think you’re actually stupid Derek, just incredibly stubborn,” Stiles said and then added more quietly “to the point of stupidity.”

Derek wanted to argue, to insult Stiles back but he had more important things to do than stand around arguing with an overgrown, magic lizard. Instead Derek turned around and walked, not stomped, off.

“Mature,” Stiles said and Derek could practically hear the eye roll. Derek also heard Stiles’ footsteps as the dragon followed after him. Derek ignored Stiles and carried on walking, not sure of where he was even going now but he refused to admit that.

They walked in silence for some time before Stiles started talking again. “Why are you so resistant to accepting my help?” Stiles asked. “It doesn’t make you weak, if that’s your problem. That’s just dumb. Did I offend your sense of honor by saving you?” Stiles paused but Derek stayed quiet. Stiles sighed but fell silent.

For a few, precious moments.

“Do you know where you are going, honestly? Are you just stomping through the woods at night to try and prove a point? Because were heading north which is the way you get to Hinansho but we’re going to hit the mountains so it’s not the best route.” Stiles said and Derek wondered how he talked so much without passing out from lack of air. Derek realized what Stiles had said and turned East.

“I don’t know why you all call those mountains ‘The Dragon’s Back’,” Stiles said. “They’re all pointed and jagged. No dragon’s back looks like that, we have smooth backs. It’s almost insulting. We call them S’lern, it means silent.” Stiles paused again, obviously expecting Derek to ask why. When Derek failed to Stiles carried on anyway. “There’s little life on them, that’s why. They’re all rocky and barren. No animals, no people, just the wind. Can you imagine that, no one to talk to but yourself? I mean I supposed you could talk to the mountain. The harsh, unmovable, perpetually quiet mountain.”

The mountain remained silent and the dragon, blessedly, fell into silence as well. In the silence Derek could hear animals, and possibly other creatures, scrambling through the forest. Across the leaf littered ground, through the branches of the trees. It was something he rarely got to experience it made him ache to shift and run, to give into instinct and hunt.

Out in the wild Eastern Edge there were no city lights to drown out the night sky. It would be beautiful to see the moons in all their glory. All four were dark, their cycles finally having lined up, and next month they would all be full for a glorious three day period. It was when the Revelry was normally held. A time for celebration among nearly all the races of Idilyius. Derek knew there would be no Revelry next month.

Anger pulsed through Derek at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to tear Gerard Argent’s head from his shoulder personally. To tear him apart until there was nothing left to recognize. He wanted not to just stop the Argents, to defeat them, Derek wanted them annihilated.

“Derek,” Stiles’ voice cut through Derek’s thoughts.

“What?” Derek bit out through gritted teeth.

“You’re getting all growly and starting to shift,” Stiles said.

“I’m fine,” Derek said.

“Right.” And again Derek could hear the eye roll. Derek tried to clam down anyway. Tried to find something else to focus on besides his anger. Focused on the fact that his pack was still alive. That he was soon going to have a way to help them. That Stiles was being quiet.

“Would a song help you calm down?” Stiles asked.

Derek wanted to throttle him.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t you think you should rest for a bit?” Stiles asked. “You’ve been walking for almost a whole day and then there was that entire sprite thing. You probably haven’t eaten anything for a while either.”

“Fine,” Derek said and stopped abruptly.

“What? Just like that? You’re actually going to listen to my suggestion?” Stiles asked and he actually sounded surprised.

“I could always ignore it,” Derek said.

“No, no, you should always listen to me. It would make things so much easier,” Stiles said.

“Right.” Derek dropped his packs to the ground before he sat down himself, leaning back against a tree.

“I detected sarcasm,” Stiles said as he sat down across from Derek. “We should really revisit that entire ‘why are you so resistant to my help?’ question. You never did answer that.”

“I don’t know you,” Derek said. “I don’t know why you’re doing any of this. You’re an unknown and I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“I’ve saved your life twice, shouldn’t that have earned me some baseline of trust? Or at least have reassured you I’m not going to hurt you?” Stiles asked.

“Still don’t know why you’re doing it or anything about you besides the fact you’re a dragon,” Derek said. Derek realized he probably appeared irrationally stubborn to Stiles, being so resistant to accepting help on a personal level. Stiles had been nothing but kind and helpful, if not annoying at the same time, but Derek knew that could mean nothing.

“What do you want to know then?” Stiles asked.

“Why you’re doing this, what’s in it for you?”

“Because it needs to be done,” Stiles said. “None of the others will intervene unless the conflict directly threatens them.” Stiles scoffed and reached over to grab the pack of food he’d given Derek.

“What others?” Derek asked while Stiles rifled through the pack.

“The other dragons. They refuse to involve themselves with the affairs of the lesser races,” Stiles explained, his tone implying he was mocking someone. Stiles pulled some jerky out the food pack and started pulling it apart with his fingers. Stiles pulled the jerky apart easily, fingers moving in quick and efficient motions.

“How many more dragons are there? Until I met you I thought dragons were extinct,” Derek said. Though there had always been people that claimed to have seen a dragon. Usually in the deepest, darkest forests or in the most remote, highest mountains. Derek, like most others, had dismissed their claims as lies told to make an otherwise boring story exciting. Maybe they had been seeing dragons after all.

“They wanted it that way, they led all the other races of Idilyius to believe all dragons had died out so they wouldn’t seek them out.” Stiles said and finally started eating the jerky. Stiles bit into a piece and tore it apart again with he teeth before chewing it slowly.

Derek briefly wonder how hard Stiles could bite. If, like a wolf, he could shift only certain parts of his body. Stiles noticed Derek staring and held out his hand, offering some of the jerky. Derek took a strip and focused his attention on it.

“And you’ve decided to involve yourself because of what? Rebellion?” Derek questioned.

“Spite is a great motivator,” Stiles said. “But it’s mainly for my mom, it’s what she would’ve done. It’s what she did do.”

“So your mother defied the dragon standard too?” Derek asked before biting into the strip of jerky he’d taken.

“Mom wasn’t a dragon, she was fae,” Stiles said. “Dad was the dragon.”

“So you’re only part dragon?”

“If you want to be a purist asshole about it, yes,” Stiles said, and while his tone was not outright angry it was hard enough that Derek knew he was in dangerous territory. “The other dragons dislike me because I am not pure. I defiled their precious bloodlines. Fucking pretentious, bigoted, cowardly dicks.” Stiles bit viciously into a strip of jerky and chewed harder than necessary.

“Sorry,” Derek said.

“Not like you knew, you were just asking a question. Still a sore spot though,” Stiles said more softly. Derek was at loss as to what to say and, for the first time, silence between him and Stiles was awkward and unwanted.

“I know you don’t trust me, yet, but I’m going to help you anyway,” Stiles said after several moments. “Trying to do this, whatever it is, alone is idiotic and dangerous.”

“It’s something that needs to be done,” Derek stated.

Stiles opened his mouth, probably to ask what Derek was doing again, when the sound of airships flying overhead cut him off. Both Derek and Stiles looked up just as three scout ships sped by.

“Argents,” Stiles hissed through gritted teeth.

“Looking for me or whatever brought down their ships,” Derek said. “We should move into cover.”

“In a minute,” Stiles said as he stood. “They’re not just going to invade my territory and get away with it.” The smell of heat and magic that emanated from Stiles intensified. Gold light raced across Stiles’ body and Derek thought he was going to shift but the light only traced over the intricate metal of Stiles’ armor. The metal lattice work glowed. Derek noticed that like battle mages Stiles had spell knots woven into the metal strips, though Derek couldn’t recognize any of the patterns.

Stiles raised his right arm and the light twined around it, forming into a ball in Stiles’ open palm. Then with a flash and resounding crack a bolt of gold lightening shot from Stiles’ hand into arced across the sky. In the distance there were three explosions as the lightning reached its targets.

Derek stared at Stiles, awestruck. “Fuck,” Derek said.

Stiles laughed and turned to look at Derek, a confident smile in place. “Impressive, isn’t it?” Derek just nodded. “We should stick to cover through. No doubt they’ll send more.”

“Yeah, right,” Derek agreed and started to move to gather up the packs. Stiles picked up the food pack and slung it over his shoulder while Derek grabbed his pack. The pair then waked into the denser forest cover where trees almost completely blocked out the sky.

They had barely walked more than few feet when Derek heard Stiles let out a surprised shout which was quickly followed by a dull thump. Derek turned to see Stiles sprawled over the ground in a graceless heap. It was so at odds with the poised, powerful, and confident man he’d seen just a few minutes ago.

Stiles pushed himself up looked up at Derek. There was a leaf stuck to the side of his face. “I tripped,” Stiles said. Derek laughed, full and loud. Derek expected Stiles to be annoyed or mad but Stiles just smiled and laughed too.

 

* * *

 

“You haven’t slept in almost two days,” Stiles said. “And it’s night, which is when people normally sleep. So maybe you should do that.”

“I’m not tired,” Derek said gruffly. It was a lie. It had been almost two days since Derek last slept and he was feeling it. Even with enhanced stamina.

“Running yourself into the ground in exhaustion isn’t going to help anyone,” Stiles said. “You need to take care of yourself so that you can do whatever it is that you’re doing. Which you still haven’t told me what exactly that is or how it’s supposed to help you and your pack.” Stiles added, almost petulantly.

Derek sighed. How was he supposed to explain that he was chasing what amounted to a ghost story? What Derek was doing could end up being a complete waste of time but he still had to try. It was a chance that, after Raspier, Derek was willing to take. Though there was something, almost a voice in Derek’s mind, that had him convinced what Jennifer had told him was true.

“It’s just something I have to do,” Derek said.

“Well is it something you can do after a few hours sleep?” Stiles asked. “Also when was the last time you drank something? I don’t remember you drinking anything. How are you not dehydrated?” Stiles’ pace was rapid, almost agitated. Derek heard him grumbling under Stiles grumbling under his breath as he searched through the food pack. “Here.” Stiles said and Derek jerked back slightly as Stiles had thrust his hand, abruptly, over Derek’s shoulder. Clutched in Stiles’ hand was a canteen. “Water. Drink. Now.”

“Yes sir,” Derek said sarcastically but took the canteen, gratefully. Stiles was right. Derek wasn’t taking very good care of himself and he wasn’t even realizing it. He was so focused on first reached the Eastern Edge and then on finding the tomb that he had been neglecting his own basic needs.

Derek drank until he had almost drained the canteen. “Thank you,” Derek said afterward.

“So are you going to stop for the night?” Stiles asked.

Derek sighed. He didn’t want to stop but he also needed to. “Yeah,” Derek answered.

“Good,” Stiles said.

“We still need to find a-” Derek stopped speaking as the ground in front of him began to glow lightly. Tree roots and plants began to shift, they moved through and above the ground as they rearranged themselves. Everything pulled back until a small clearing had been made, large enough for a two person campsite.

Derek turned to Stiles who was bent down with both his hands pressed to the ground. Stiles looked turned his head up and looked at Derek. Stiles’ smirked and seemed almost cocky.

“You can literally move nature but you still managed to trip a dozen times?” Derek teased.

Stiles’ featured quickly dropped into a scowl. “Those were rocks. I can’t more rocks. They’re not alive.”

“If you say so,” Derek said and turned back around. Derek had barely taken three steps toward the clearing Stiles made when his foot snagged on something and he tripped forward. Derek stumbled forward and just barely caught himself before face planting into the ground. Derek pushed himself back up and turned to glare at Stiles.

Stiles just shrugged and, with poorly feigned innocence, said; “Whoops, must of missed one.”

 

* * *

 

The first rays of sunlight had just started to filter through the trees when Derek awoke. Sleeping on the ground, soft as Stiles might have made it, had not been comfortable. As he sat up and stretched, joints popping, Derek became aware of Stiles talking in a hushed tone. Derek looked around until he saw Stiles stood just outside the campsite, head bowed slightly as he talked. Derek heard an even more quite voice replying to Stiles.

“Talia and Cora have made it to Foris safely with most of their guard intact. Foris has promised its support but their not exactly quipped to fight a war.” Derek felt a wave of relief as he heard the new that both his mother and Cora were safe. Though that still left Laura as well as Boyd, Erica, and Isaac unaccounted for.

“What about Laura?” Stiles asked and Derek focused intently.

“I don’t know. We lost contact with her after an attack on our camp three days ago. We were scattered again. We’ve been trying to locate her and the others but we have nothing so far.” Any relief Derek had was crushed by fear. No pack bonds had been severed which meant everyone was still alive but that didn’t mean they were alright. It was possible the Argents had captured Laura.

Derek growled, unable and unwilling, to suppress the natural reaction. He was worried, terrified, and angry. Stiles turned sharply at the sound, startled. “I have to go. Update me if anything changes,” Stiles said quickly to the person he had been talking to and shut off the com in his hand.

“Derek-” Stiles started but Derek ignored him. Instead Derek grabbed his pack and stood quickly.

“This is what happens when you waste time,” Derek said harshly.

“We weren’t wasting time Derek,” Stiles said.

“Every minute I spend with you is wasting time,” Derek said and he noted a hurt look flash across Stiles’ face. “All you’ve been doing is distracting me from what I need to be doing.”

“I’ve been trying to help you-”

“If you want to help why don’t you use all that power you have and just kill the Argents?” Derek questioned. “That would be helpful. That would actually be useful.” Derek didn’t wait for Stiles to respond before he stormed off. Derek slipped into a beta shift and began to run, ignoring Stiles as the dragon called after him.

Derek had to run, he had to reach the Darach’s tomb, he had to get the what was necessary to save his pack. To save his family. He refused to lose any of them. Derek had sworn he would never feel that pain again. Have his pack feel that pain again. Derek had a way to save them and he was going to use it no matter the cost.

Derek ran and focused on his destination. But failed to focus on the path in front of him. Derek’s foot met air instead of ground and he found himself staring down in the pitch dark maw of a crevasse.

A hand, clawed and firm, grabbed Derek’s shoulder and pulled him back.

Derek slammed into the ground hard and was momentarily dazed. He was breathing hard, finding it difficult to get enough air in. Derek was also finding it difficult to comprehend what had just happened. What he had done.

“What the fuck Derek?” Stiles asked, he sounded more bewildered than anything. “That was just beyond idiotic. What were you even trying to do?”

“I don’t know,” Derek said, voice strained and still breathless. “I just… I needed to go.”

“Where, Derek? Where are you trying to go?” Stiles asked.

Derek managed to push himself up slightly, leaning on his elbows. Stiles was stood in front of Derek, looking down toward him. The look on Stiles’ face was on Derek knew. It was a look of confusion, of fear, of sadness, of desperation. It was the look of a man who no longer understood the world around him and was just trying to make sense of it. Derek had, somehow, managed to put that look on Stiles’ face. And that was not a good feeling.

Derek took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet. When he was standing again Derek looked at Stiles, forcing himself to look into Stiles’ eyes.

“I’m trying to reach the Tomb of the Darach,” Derek confessed.

The lost look on Stiles’ face shifted into shock for a few brief seconds before outright anger replaced it as well. “What the hell for?” Stiles asked. “What do you intend to do Prince Hale?”

“I’ve seen what the Argents are now capable of first hand. We have nothing that can stand against that power. We will lose. I need something else to ensure we, my pack, my family, survives this.” Derek said.

“And the Darach is the answer?” Stiles questioned. “To unleash chaos, to be corrupted, mostly likely consumed by that power. That is what you want?”

“I don’t see another,” Derek said. “And you aren’t doing anything.”

“I have done nothing but help you, Hale.” Stiles said.

“No, what you’ve done is follow me through a forest,” Derek said. “You say you want to help but all you’re doing is hiding away just like those other dragons you claim to be so different from! Just like a coward! Is that what your mother would have wanted?” Derek had no time to regret his words before he was slammed against a tree. Stiles’ hand curled around his neck.

“You know nothing!” Stiles shouted, human façade beginning to fall apart. Stiles skin shimmered, splitting apart into scales. It looked like Stiles’ eyes were burning. The amber color shifting as Stiles did. “What would you have me do, _Prince Hale_? To be your personal attack _dog_? To be your _tool_ of war?” Stiles questioned, voice deep and rough. Stiles released Derek and stepped away while Derek sagged against the tree.

Derek breathed heavily as he stared at Stiles’ back. “I’m sorry,” Derek said, voice quiet. He didn’t know what else to say, two simple words didn’t feel like enough. Stiles had been nothing but kind, and accommodating, despite Derek’s attitude toward him. Stiles had saved Derek’s life three times, had sent added protection and aid to his pack. Derek had just brushed aside Stiles’ help, thrown it back in his face and treated him like nothing more than an annoyance, a distraction, to be rid of.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Stiles said and turned back around “I’m sorry too, I overreacted. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Derek answered. “You don’t owe me an apology, though.”

“I do, Derek,” Stiles said. “I think we’re both having trouble handling the stress of the situation. I shouldn’t have reacted like that, regardless of what you said. And you shouldn’t have said it and you should have been honest with me from the start.” Stiles tone was firm and Derek nodded in response.

“So be honest with me now and tell me how you knew where to find the Darach’s tomb,” Stiles said.

Derek felt hesitant but knew he had to tell Stiles. “A woman gave me a book. It has a map with the tomb’s location. It also has instructions on how to enter the tomb and activate it.”

“Let me see it, now,” Stiles said, demanded really. Derek pulled his pack around to his front and dug the book out. Stiles grabbed the book from Derek’s hand. “The sword.” Stiles said quietly, awed in shock or fear, which Derek couldn’t tell.

“What?” Derek asked, confused.

“It’s what this book is called. The Sword of the Darach,” Stiles said. “It shouldn’t be here. It can’t be here. Who gave this to you?”

“I don’t know. She just said her name was-” Derek stopped short. He couldn’t remember the woman’s name. He was unable to recall anything about her. “I can’t remember.”

“This book corrupts those who possess it,” Stiles said. “Twists their minds. Is able to manipulate them. Whoever gave this to you knew exactly what it was. Knew exactly what it would do to you.”

“You said it shouldn’t be here, couldn’t be here. What did you mean?” Derek asked.

“It was destroyed centuries ago,” Stiles said. “Or at least that’s what I was told.” Stiles stared down at the book with an intense frown.

The spell knots on Stiles’ armor glowed and in an instant the book was engulfed in flames. As it burned it almost sounded like the book screamed. The book turned to ash in Stiles’ hand which the dragon tightly closed his fist around. There was a flash of light in Stiles’ fist and when he opened his hand again nothing of the book remained.

“Now I know it’s been destroyed. And hopefully it stays that way,” Stiles said with finality.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, again.

“It wasn’t your fault so you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” Stiles said firmly. Derek wished he was as sure. Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s shoulder and smiled softly. Derek tried to return it.

“Now, I think I know a better way to help you. One that does not involve chaos.” Stiles said.

“What would that be?” Derek asked, and hated how harsh it sounded. Stiles didn’t seem concerned though.

“Something my mother told me,” Stiles said. It wasn’t really and answer but Derek accepted it. “It will help you, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Derek said. Stiles smiled wide and bright and Derek actually managed a smile of his own in return.

“Good,” Stiles said. “Now come on we need to get going. It’s just over a day’s journey, even with flight,” Stiles said.

“Flight?” Derek asked.

“Well we can’t walk there,” Stiles replied.

“But how?” Derek questioned.

“How do you think?” Stiles retorted. “Me, Derek.”

“You?”

“Dragon, with wings, so yes me,” Stiles said and shook his head, Derek couldn’t see but he knew Stiles was rolling his eyes too. “You’re going to ride me Derek.”

“Well sorry but that wasn’t obvious,” Derek said. “And it’s on. I’m going to ride on you.”

“Semantics, means the same thing,” Stiles replied, waving a hand in dismissal of Derek’s correction. “Now stand back.” Stiles instructed and moved away from Derek.

Derek had been injured and exhausted the first time Stiles shifted. And that had been from dragon to man. This time Stiles was going to change from man to dragon. At first Derek was taken aback as it looked like Stiles was being consumed by fire. The flames, though, were ethereal. They Swirled as they sprung up from Stiles’ feet, twinning around his legs, then hips and torso, spiraling down his arms and across his broad shoulders.

As the dancing flames crawled around Stiles’ neck and up to his head, the armor Stiles had been wearing disappeared and revealed Stiles glowing body. The glow split into the form of hundreds of scales, like those on Derek’s own armor. Stiles’ human figure changed and the flames continued their dance across the growing form and the light grew brighter. Wings sprouted in a shower of golden flakes and embers. Two legs, as tall as Derek himself, hit the ground with the same fanfare. The light and flames receded upward, toward the dragon’s head before disappearing with a small burst.

Where there was once a human there was now the unmistakable form of a dragon. Derek just stared in awe at the being before him, breath caught and heart beating fast but not in fear. Stiles in his dragon form was remarkable, beautiful truly. His scale covered body was colored in shades of orange speckled with spots of brown reminiscent of the moles and freckled of Stiles’ human form. The orange gave way to a white underbelly where the scales were larger and thicker it seemed. The orange was also lighter as it neared Stiles’ head which, itself, was nearly yellow. Two brown horns extended back from either side of the dragon’s head and pointed back to his mostly spread wings. The wings were a mix of faded orange and white, not covered in scales except along the outer bone.

Derek refocused his attention on Stiles’ face. His elongated snout was nearly white at the tip. Stiles dipped his head down, now closer Derek could see his eyes once again. Despite being surrounded by scales and larger, Stiles’ eyes were still a glowing amber. Still the same.

“Beautiful,” Derek said quietly, almost reverently.

“Naturally,” Stiles responded, mouth barely moving as he spoke but Derek still felt the breath of the words. His voice was deeper, rumbled deeper, but was still familiar. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Careful your head doesn’t get any bigger or that stick you call a neck might not support it,” Derek said.

“Oh, you would wound me with such harsh words if I didn’t already know you found me glorious,” Stiles teased. “Now, mount me brave prince.” Derek felt himself blush at the words as Stiles rumbled out a laugh. Derek ignored it and made his way around Stiles’ oversized head and toward the juncture of his neck and back. Derek shoved Stiles clothes messily into the bag slung across his shoulder, making it nearly impossible to close it again. He then practically threw himself onto Stiles’ back, struggling to haul himself up and over into a riding position. Derek could feel Stiles rumbling with laughter now with his own body sprawled over the Dragon.

“Maybe you could help instead of laughing, asshole,” Derek complained.

“Oh, now the mighty prince needs my help,” Stiles responded and Derek felt something nudge against his backside. Derek turned his head and saw one of Stiles’ wings nudging against him, pushing him further up. Derek threw one leg over the dragon’s neck and was finally seated properly. It was a wide stretch for his legs that was entirely comfortable.

“There are more comfortable ways to fly,” Derek said as he tried to get more comfortable with the stretch.

“In one of your airships?” Stiles asked. “Bulking behemoths with no grace,” he added dismissively.

“Well I don’t have to worry about falling off an airship,” Derek said, unsure of how he was supposed to stay on Stiles’ back when there was nothing to hold onto.

“Oh, right,” Stiles said and gold wisps of light flared up from the dragon’s back and wrapped around Derek’s thighs, lower back and abdomen. Though barely visible as it settled Derek could feel the magic securing him in place. “Safety belt,” Stiles said proudly. “Now, are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Derek replied.

“Not spirited but it’ll do,” Stiles said. “Let’s go!” Stiles’ wings began to move, up and down in a steadily increasing pace. The massive appendages kicked up a wind as the beat, blowing forest debris around. Derek felt it when Stiles began to lift off the ground, body loosing some of its stiffness. It was a relatively slow assent but soon enough they were clearing the tops of the trees. It was another breathtaking sight, to be so high and to be to see so far. Stiles climbed higher before circling several times. “This is so much easier from the mountain,” Stiles complained as he kept beating his wings. He broke out of the circle and started flying east. “Hope we find a wind current.”

Derek ducked down as they flew forward. Despite Stiles’ complaints they seemed to be moving quite fast and the wind was made it hard to breathe. The new position was slightly more comfortable, but Derek still wasn’t sure how he was going to walk right afterward.

“Wind current, hold on!” Stiles shouted and seconds later they were suddenly lifted higher and moving even faster.

“Holy fuck,” Derek said, fingers scrabbling for purchase, fear of falling still present despite the magic seatbelt.

“Wanna do a barrel roll?” Stiles shouted the question over the whistling wind around them.

“No!” Derek shouted back.

“You’re no fun,” Stiles grumbled and continued on his steady flight forward. Derek wished he could look around without loosing his breath. No one knew what laid beyond the dragon’s mountains, or if there even was anything. If anyone had ever known besides Stiles and any native inhabitants that knowledge was long lost. To Derek and everyone alive now he was in uncharted land. Derek took a deep breath and pushed himself up. The wind whipped his face, cold and almost stinging, and tried to push him back. Derek looked around quickly, he couldn’t see much, all of it blurring together as they sped forward. But it still looked green and brown. To the far right Derek caught just a hit of dark blue, surely an ocean. It was wild, no cities, towns or even a village to be seen. Soon Derek had to duck back down to breath.

“You alright back there?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek shouted back.

“Isn’t this so much better than an airship?” Stiles asked joyfully.

“Yeah, it is,” Derek agreed.

 

* * *

 

Derek wasn’t sure how long they’d been flying, he’d actually managed to fall asleep. But now Stiles was landing, body hitting the ground with a jolt that had awoken Derek rather abruptly. It appeared to be early morning, so quite some time had evidently passed. Derek felt the magic seatbelt disappear and as soon as it did he started to slid off the dragon’s back. One of Stiles’ wings came up and braced the prince as the dragon fully lowered his body to the ground. Derek then just simply rolled off, legs completely numb.

“You OK?” Stiles asked, nudging Derek with a wing.

“My legs are numb,” Derek answered.

“You just need to get up and walk it off,” Stiles said.

“Easier said than done,” Derek said as he tried to rub feeling back into his legs. “Where are we?”

“An island far beyond the territories of Idilyius,” Stiles said. There was a brilliant light that drew Derek’s attention. Stiles was shifting back, flames once again surrounded his body and the dragon form shrunk back into that of a man.

Derek turned his attention away from Stiles and to his surroundings. They were in another forest. But the trees, the flowers, even the grass was different, like nothing Derek had ever seen before. Everything was brightly colored, so much so it almost seemed to glow.

“What’s it called?” Derek asked.

“The fae call it Alhoven, it’s where they believe they originated from,” Stiles said. “Some still live here.”

“It’s very nice,” Derek said.

“It is,” Stiles said, his tone oddly terse.

“Are you alright?” Derek questioned.

“Just tired, it was a long flight,” Stiles said. “We should move on.”

“We can take time for you to rest,” Derek said.

“No.” Stiles said quickly. “We came here for a reason, a time sensitive reason.”

“Yeah but you were the one telling me that it’s still important to get rest despite that,” Derek responded.

“Derek, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Stiles said but Derek sincerely doubted that. Regardless Derek decided he wasn’t going to push the subject. Instead he stood, on his still slightly numb legs, and gestured for Stiles to lead them where they needed to go. Stiles nodded and started to walk.

The path they followed seemed well worn and was clearly not natural. There were stone sign posts at certain points in the path, though the language used was one Derek wasn’t familiar with. The dirt path gave way to a stone path that was aged, broken and uneven in many places. As Stiles led Derek further along the path the other man grew more tense.

“Stiles, are you sure your OK?” Derek asked. “Is something hurting you?”

“Fine,” Stiles said tersely. Derek was tempted to make Stiles stop and explain what was wrong but he got the feeling that wouldn’t go well. So Derek just continued to follow and watched as the tension in Stiles’ body grew more pronounced.

The path changed to stairs as it began to move uphill. Stiles had slowed to a point where Derek was now walking beside him. Derek resisted the urge to ask Stiles is he was OK again. Instead he brushed his hand against Stiles, trying to provide a small companionable comfort. Stiles turned his head slightly to look at Derek and tried to smile but it was too strained.

The ground soon evened out again as the incline crested. Ahead of them Derek could just start to see a large structure constructed of the same stone they were walking on. It appeared to be covered in some kind of controlled growth of trees and other plants. Artificial and natural seemed to merge to form one complete building that looked like one of the fae temples in Idilyius.

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“The Tomb of Centealia,” Stiles answered with a pained look on his face.

The answer confused Derek. “The goddess Centealia?”

“Centealia wasn’t a deity,” Stiles said. “She was fae. An old and very powerful one but still mortal.” Stiles stopped so Derek did as well. “She died after stopping the Argent’s war over two hundred years ago.”

“The Battle of Zenithia,” Derek said. “They used to call it a miracle. That a goddess descended to the battlefield and single handedly defeated the Argent’s forces.”

“It’s partially true,” Stiles said. “Centealia led an army of her own to Zenithia and joined the forces already there. They united and defeated the Argents but not before a devastating weapon had been unleashed.” Stiles paused to take a deep breath. “It was an early form of the weapon they used to destroy Raspier. Centealia blocked the weapon and saved thousands in doing so.”

“But it killed her,” Derek said.

“Not immediately. She survived the initial blast. But it was dark magic and it poisoned her,” Stiles explained. “It took months to kill her. Everything was tried to save her, to purge it, but nothing worked.” Stiles took a shuddering breath. “Before she died she imbued the untainted part of her magic, her soul, into artifacts. Things that could be used to continue to defend this world and its inhabitants. She worked on them constantly, I think it made her waste away faster, but it was important to her.”

“And those artifacts are here?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “They were entombed with her.”

“How do you know all this?” Derek asked though, he suspected he already knew the answer.

“She was my mother.”


	2. Hinansho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter. this is still un betaed so if you notice any glaring mistakes you're free to tell me.
> 
> this chapter is written from Stiles' point of view.

What Stiles was about to do was something he never wanted to do. Something he never thought he’d have to do. But there was no choice. The artifact had been created to protect, to give power to those who wanted to protect. It was what she had wanted and, now that the time had arrived, she would still want it. But knowing that didn’t make what Stiles was going to do any easier. But the world needed this.

_Derek needed this._

Even though it was going to hurt, Stiles was going to give Derek what he needed.

“Are you going to be OK?” Derek asked.

The answer was no but Stiles wasn’t going to tell Derek that. “I’ll be fine, Derek, it’s just hard being here,” Stiles said, which was true enough.

“If your sure,” Derek said.

“I am,” Stiles said. “Let’s go.” Stiles walked forward, Derek falling into step beside him.

The tomb looked the same as it always had. It held a certain beauty that all true fae structures did. The combination of fae made stone walls and floors that provided a blueprint for nature to follow and add to. Tree roots twined around the stone, thick and strong, while flowered vines wrapped around them in turn.

Derek was looking around in silent wonder. Stiles wondered what the tomb looked like to an outsider. To someone who had not planned and helped construct it. Stiles could only see pain and sorrow when he looked at the tomb hidden behind a thin façade of natural beauty.

“There are fae temples back in Idilyius, they all look a lot like this,” Derek said. “They’re not temples though, are they?”

“No, they’re all tombs,” Stiles said. “Built to enshrine the most powerful and respected fae. Other races mistook them for temples to fae deities. The fae never corrected them, maybe in an attempt to protect the tombs.”

“Do all of them house artifacts?” Derek asked.

“Possibly, I don’t know,” Stiles said, though that was a lie. All the tombs housed powerful artifacts, fragments of the entombed fae’s soul. Those artifacts, however, were not Stiles’ to share. Neither was the knowledge of their existence.

The entrance hall came to an end and opened to the cathedral. Stiles and Derek came to a stop on the entrance balcony that overlooked the cathedral. The large, circular room was impressive, even Stiles knew that. It was the only place in the tomb that didn’t only remind Stiles of pain. The cathedral was a celebration of his mother’s life, designed so that people would always remember who she was, what she had accomplished.

Derek was looking around the room in undisguised awe. Eyes wide as they moved from mural to mural, each framed by twisting tree roots. The roof of the cathedral was glass to allow sun to shine freely inside, the light fueled the growth of flowers that carpeted the cathedral’s floor and walls.

“it’s the Cathedra of Centealia,” Stiles said.

“It’s beautiful,” Derek said.

“These murals tell the story of her life,” Stiles said. “From her birth to death.”

Derek’s gaze focused on the center mural. “That’s you,” Derek said.

“Yes,” Stiles confirmed. Stiles supposed the mural was the closest thing to a family portrait he had. His mother depicted holding him as a baby, cradled safely but firmly in her arms. In the back there was Stiles’ father, albeit in his dragon form, his massive wings curled forward and seeming to wrap around both Stiles and his mother.

“Why is your father only depicted in dragon form?” Derek asked.

“The fae were not pleased with my parent’s union. Some still aren’t but they’ve largely gotten over it, and themselves,” Stiles said. “But due to their displeasure they never learned what my father looked like as a man. They only knew, only saw him, as a dragon, and as every negative thing that meant to them.”

“Sounds like the Argents,” Derek said.

“Yes, but unlike the Argents the fae have learned, have bettered themselves,” Stiles said. “The Argents will never do that. And knowing that we need to get the artifact and stop them.” Stiles started walking again, Derek falling into step beside him once more, as they descended the steps to the floor of the cathedral. It was then that she started to speak.

“ _So then, the time has come again?_ ” Stiles knew Derek couldn’t hear her but he still checked for a reaction. He didn’t want Derek to know what removing the artifact would do. That it would sever the last connection his mother had with this world. The plane of existence.

“ _I know you do not wish for him to know so you cannot speak freely,_ ” his mother’s voice had always brought Stiles comfort, even when in her tomb, but now it only filled him with dread. He would never heard it again after today. She would truly be gone forever.

“ _I do not want to make this harder for you. I can remain silent if that would be easier,_ ” his mother suggested and Stiles quickly shook his head. “I know you never thought this day would come, Stiles, but I always knew it would. I am sorry that I have to cause you this pain again.” Stiles’ eyes burned with unshed tears and his chest felt tighter, making it harder to breathe normally.

Behind the central mural there was a disguised hall that led to the sanctum, where the artifact were located. The hall was long and lined with smaller murals, more depictions of his mother and her life. A life he had experienced very little of.

“ _Do not mourn me again, Stiles. You have much more important things to do now._ ” Stiles knew his mother was right, that he shouldn’t focus on his renewed grief but instead on aiding and guiding Derek. But it was difficult when it felt like he losing her all over again. Stiles next breath shuddered and Derek noticed.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Derek asked.

“We have to,” Stiles said. “Doing what needs to be done is rarely easy and sometimes it can be painful but it still needs to be done.” Stiles focused his attention on the gilded door at the hall and strode forward. This needed to be done, as painful as it would be, it was for the good of this world.

Stiles reached the door and didn’t hesitate to press his hands against the metal. He pushed his power into the door and willed it to open and let them inside. The door shook as it began to move, first sliding backward before it descended into the floor.

“Come on,” Stiles said before he walked through the doorway and into the sanctum.

The sanctum was bathed in the blue glow of fae light instead of sunlight like the cathedral. Most of the sanctum was natural in construct, the walls made up of roots, plants, and the earth into which it was dug. The floor was grass covered with sporadic flowers. And at its center was a crystalline structure that almost anywhere else might have been beautiful but here, to Stiles, it was only a coffin.

A coffin which would soon truly only house his mother’s body. She would be gone completely as soon as Derek retrieved the artifact. And Stiles would only have his memories of her, which were far too few.

“Stiles,” Derek’s hands closed around Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles became aware of the world outside of his head again. Derek looked worried, almost panicked.

“I’m fine, Derek,” Stiles said, he tried to sound reassuring but it sounded hollow even to his own ears.

“No, you’re not,” Derek said. “You looked like you were ready to pass out and you weren’t responding. What’s going on?”

“This is just harder than I thought it would be,” Stiles said.

“ _You should be honest with him, Stiles. He is worried about you._ ” Stiles knew that but he couldn’t take the risk of Derek refusing the artifact.

‘Why?” Derek asked.

“You need to get the artifact, Derek.” Stiles said, ignoring Derek’s question.

“Not until you tell me the truth,” Derek said. “What is going on?”

“ _He has a right to know the truth, Stiles, you must tell him._ ” It was too much. Too overwhelming. Being in the tomb. His mother. Derek. What they needed to do. Stiles had thought that he would be able to handle it. That it was going to be easier. But nothing about it had been easy.

It was a terrible and unfair situation and part of Stiles just wanted to run away. To ignore the problem. But he couldn’t He wasn’t going to abandon Derek and he was not going to let the Argents inflict this kind of pain on anyone else. Not when he had the power to stop it.

Stiles steadied himself and looked at Derek. “When you take the artifact, and you will take it, the final connection Centealia has with this realm will be destroyed,” Stiles said.

Derek looked at Stiles in stunned silence for a few seconds before he responded. “What the fuck, Stiles!? You didn’t think that was essential information coming into this?”

“I didn’t want to risk you refusing to take the artifact,” Stiles said. “You need it.”

“Not if that’s what taking it is going to do,” Derek said. “We’ll find something else.”

“There is nothing else! This, Centealia’s power, is the only thing that had ever stood up to the Argents,” Stiles said. “I don’t care what the costs is for me. I don’t care if it hurts me. If I can spare others, if I can spare you, that pain I will do it.”

“What if I don’t want to do it?” Derek asked.

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you!” Stiles exclaimed, frustration now added to the already overwhelming amount of emotions he was feeling. “You need to, Derek. You need the power it will give you. It doesn’t matter if it hurts me, I will get over it.”

“It’s not fair that you have to go through this again,” Derek said.

“No, it’s not. But it’s not fair for anyone to go through this even once,” Stiles said. “And taking the artifact can stop others from having to experience this. It’s worth it, Derek.”

“Are you really OK with this?” Derek asked after a long moment of silence.

“As I can be,” Stiles said. “I won’t hold this against you if that’s what your afraid of. I can’t do that. It’s not your fault. This is all on the Argents.”

“They’ve taken her from you twice now,” Derek said.

“And they will pay for that,” Stiles stated. “But first you need take the artifact.”

“Where is it?” Derek asked, somber but resolute.

“In the base of the coffin, at the center,” Stiles said. “It looks like a sword handle. You have to pull it out.”

“I’m S-”

“Don’t, you have nothing to apologize for,” Stiles said. “It’s what it was made for. It’s what she wanted. What I want. I wouldn’t have brought you here otherwise.”

Derek nodded once and turned to walk toward the coffin. Stiles stood back and watched. It still hurt but the pain had lessened just enough to be bearable.

As Derek walked away Stiles felt a warm presence envelop him. It felt like his mother’s arms. Stiles let his tears fall then.

“ _I have always been proud of you, Stiles. You have always been strong and I know you will continue to be. Never doubt that. Guide this man and help bring peace to this world again. Not for me but for yourself so that you will have a place to stand, to live, and to love. I love you, Stiles, never forget that._ ”

Derek’s had grabbed onto the artifact’s base and Stiles took a shuddering breath. “I love you too. Goodbye, mom,” Stiles said quietly and Derek pulled the artifact free.

Stiles watched as the familiar green glow of his mother’s power wrapped around Derek. It swirled around him much as Stiles’ own had when he had given Derek his armor. It twisted and twined, formed itself around Derek’s body before it suddenly turned a stunning, electric blue, a manifestation of Derek’s own power. The power surrounding Derek tightened in before dispersing, leaving behind the physical manifestations of the artifact.

“What?” Derek asked as he tried to look himself over. The armor, the sword, the shield, it was all so familiar to Stiles that it added, just a little, to the ache. It had all changed slightly though, in response to Derek’s own power, to better suit his needs.

Stiles brought a hand up to wipe away his tears. “Pieces of Centealia’s armor,” Stiles said and Derek turned to look at him. “As well as her sword and shield.” Derek looked like he was going to say something but instead he pushed the sword into the scabbard at his hip and walked back to Stiles. Derek stood in front of Stiles for a few seconds, seemingly unsure, but then he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“Hugging you,” Derek said, though it sounded more like a question.

“It’s kind of uncomfortable,” Stiles said.

“Oh, sorry,” Derek said and immediately dropped his arms and stepped back, looking embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Stiles said. “It was just all the armor and everything made it literally uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Derek said. “Right, didn’t think about that.”

“It’s fine,” Stiles assured. “It was a nice gesture.”

“It’s just…” Derek started and then sighed, He still seemed slightly embarrassed but more awkward. “Thank you.” Derek said. It was simple but Stiles knew it was sincere.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said, and tried to offer a small smile, though he probably failed. The pain Stiles felt was fresh and harsh but he knew that, just like last time, it would dull and become bearable. He had done what needed to be done and he could take solace in that fact. That his pain would potentially spare many others the same made it easier to look forward and focus on what he needed to do now.

And what Stiles needed to do was guide Derek. Aid Derek, and his pack, in ending the Argents.

“You need to rest for a while,” Derek said.

“I need to teach you how to use the artifact,” Stiles said.

“Which you can do, after you rest,” Derek said. “You’ve been through a lot and you look just about dead on your feet.”

“Perfect place for it,” Stiles tried to joke, Derek looked incredibly unimpressed. Stiles sighed. “Alright, fine. Kinda missing that guy who just wanted to go, go, go all the time.”

“No you’re not,” Derek said and Stiles really wasn’t. That hadn’t truly been Derek. It had been a man pushed to the edge, who felt nothing but desperation. Derek, when Stiles had first met him, had been tainted by the Darach’s magic. The man Stiles was now getting to know was really Derek. Still stubborn but not as desperate or reckless. But also considerate, if not a bit awkward with sincere emotion, though so was Stiles.

“Let’s get out of here and find a place to camp for the night,” Derek said pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.

“We could go to the city,” Stiles said. “If you’re insisting on resting we should do it in an actual bed.”

“That does sound more appealing than sleeping on the ground again,” Derek said.

Stiles was about to respond when his com went off. The tone shrilly cut through the otherwise silent sanctum. Stiles pulled the com out of his pack and answered the call. But Stiles didn’t even have time to get out a greeting.

“The Argents are headed for the Eastern Edge. In force.” Lydia sounded panicked and on the verge of outright shouting. Which Stiles knew was not a good sign.

“How close are they?” Stiles asked.

“They launched airships five hours ago and now they’re going by land,” Lydia said. “Two of the airships fit the description of the one you saw at Respire.”

“We’re in Alhoven,” Stiles said. “It will take us at least a day to get back.”

“Fuck,” Lydia responded, sounding almost pained.

“We’ll leave now,” Stiles said. “Just make sure Arcadia and Hinansho are ready.”

“We’ve told them to evacuate civilians, but I have no idea if they’ll listen,” Lydia replied.

“Do your best, see you soon,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, soon,” Lydia said and the call ended.

“Come on, time to go,” Stiles said to Derek and started running. The Argent’s forces would arrive before them, Stiles knew that. He just hoped the damage could be minimized, that the kingdom would listen and evacuate.

“What are we going to do?” Derek asked.

“Hope for the best,” Stiles said because there was nothing else they could do.

Once outside the tomb Stiles turned to Derek and pressed the com into his hand. “Hold onto that. Answer it if anyone calls.”

“Alright,” Derek agreed and Stiles moved away to shift. He forced it to happen faster than normal and pain ripped through his body as it changed. The pain of the accelerated shift remained even after it was complete but would fade soon enough as his body healed. Stiles ducked his head so that Derek could mount him, Stiles aiding him with a push of magic. With Derek on and secured Stiles pushed what magic he could into his wings and willed himself to fly faster as he rose into the sky.

Stiles just hoped they would arrive in time to help in the fight not the recovery.

 

* * *

 

The next day was dawning when the com sounded again, the sound faint and almost lost in the wind rushing past Stiles ears. Derek heard it though and answered. Stiles could hear Derek but not who he was talking to.

The conversation was brief but didn’t sound like good news. “ _We’re flying… Shit. Where should we go?… How much longer can they hold out?… Any reinforcements?… Alright._ ”

“Luculent is gone,” Derek said, which was definitely not good news. That was horrific news. Luculent had a population of over nine million just within the city itself. If none of them had been evacuated… Stiles didn’t want to think about that possibility. “We need to go to Hinansho.”

“Alright,” Stiles responded and adjusted his course but it would still take them hours to reach the city.

“We’ll get there in time,” Derek said, managing to sound sure. Stiles chose to believe him.

 

* * *

 

The scene at Hinansho was like a living nightmare. Argent airships were circling and firing into the city. The walls that had once encircled the main city center were in ruins and the outlying portion of the city had been all but razed. Hinansho had clearly not been prepared for the breadth and ferocity of the assault. So few of their own airships had been launched that Stiles had to assume the fleet had been struck and decimated before it could even get off the ground.

“What do we do?” Derek asked, sounding almost hopeless in the face of the destruction. Stiles opened his mouth but not to answer. Instead he sent a fireball into the nearest Argent airship, engulfing it in flame and causing it to explode in the air. Stiles turned his attention to another airship and it too met the same end. It was then that several of the remaining airships turned their attention on Stiles and Derek and began to fire. Stiles dodged the attacks but he needed they forced him to land.

Stiles released the magic holding Derek on him and Derek quickly jumped off. Stiles shifted back, again forcing it to happen faster than normal. Stiles held onto the excess energy of the shift and when it was finished flung it up and outward. The energy wave hit four of the Argent’s airships. Two exploded immediately while the other two were sent hurtling into each other and a fifth nearby ship. With that, nearly half the Argent airships attacking the city had been destroyed.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, panicked, and tackled Stiles out of the way of a blast from a tank cannon. They hit the ground hard and just out of range of the main blast. Derek jumped back up and tugged Stiles to his feet as well.

“We need to find cover!” Derek said, shouting to be heard over the din of the assault. Stiles scanned the immediate area but saw there was no where to take cover unless they retreated into the forest. They needed to pushed into the city proper but there was a sea of Argent soldiers and tanks between them and the city. The airships made flying in impossible, Stiles wouldn’t be able to take them out fast enough to avoid taking damage and he couldn’t risk Derek’s life like that.

“We’ll make our own!” Stiles shouted and threw his right arm forward. Power swelled and surged out from Stiles’ core and through his arm. The attack released and shot forward through both the air and ground, rippling through both. The ground pulsed upward and shot toward the Argent soldiers and tanks in front of them like an ocean wave. The soldiers and tanks were tossed skyward and then slammed by the second wave of the attack and thrown backward several dozen feet.

The attack disturbed ground froze forming a tightly packed dirt wall large enough for Stiles and Derek to take cover behind. “Come on!” Stiles urged and grabbed Derek’s wrist and ran forward. Once pressed against the earthen wall, Stiles allowed himself to relax a little in the safety they had for the moment.

“Give me the com,” Stiles said and held his hand out which Derek pressed the com into. Stiles called Lydia, though he almost hoped she wasn’t in the city.

“Where are you?” Lydia asked when she answered the call.

“Just outside the city,” Stiles said. “We got pinned down. Where are you?”

“In the upper city, by the castle,” Lydia answered. “There’s still civilians in here, we have most of them in the castle walls.”

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“Trying to get the automated defense system back online,” Lydia said.

“What happened to Hinansho’s air fleet? I know they had more than this,” Stiles said.

“The bulk of it was used to evacuate the city,” Lydia said and then Stiles heard the sound of something popping and cracking. “Shit. That’s fried. I’m not the person to be fixing complex circuitry.”

“Well we all have our limits,” Stiles responded. “Shouldn’t the airships have been back?”

“They can’t come back. They’re not staffed for combat and it’s not like we can get crew to them.” Lydia explained.

Stiles heard someone shouting on Lydia’s end of the call but couldn’t hear what they were saying. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” It wasn’t good. “The second weapon ship is five miles out.”

“What happened to the first?” Stiles asked.

“Four airships rammed it and took it down,” Lydia said. “Don’t know if it disabled the actual weapon though. Hasn’t fired. Though the second one will.”

Stiles looked at Derek, who was looking back with wide, panicked eyes. “You’re going to have to use the artifact.” It was going to have to be a compact lesson and Stiles hoped Derek picked things up fast. All Derek needed to know at that moment was how to focus and channel power into the sword. The rest Stiles could teach him at a better, less stressful, time.

“I don’t know how,” Derek said.

“You haven’t told him how to use it!?” Lydia shouted through the com but Stiles ignored her and shut off the com.

“You will it to work,” Stiles said.

“What?”

“You believe Derek. You believe in it, believe in what you want to do and then will it to do that,” Stiles said.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Derek shouted.

“It’s not hard,” Stiles said. “I’ll show you, get the sword out.” Derek pulled the sword free of its scabbard. Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist and guided him to point the sword to point forward in front of them. “Focus on the feeling you get when your shifting. That spark of magic that lets you do it.”

“OK,” Derek said.

“Hold onto that, don’t shift but hold onto that feeling, that connection,” Stiles instructed.

“It feels… like more. Stronger,” Derek said.

“The artifact is enhancing your natural abilities,” Stiles said. “Now focus on that boulder. Will it to explode.” Stiles pulled his hand away from Derek’s wrist. Stiles took a step back. “Just will it, Derek.” After a moment, when Stiles started to worry nothing was going to happen, the sword lit up, a brilliant blue and a blast of power shot outward from it. The blast struck the boulder and it exploded.

Derek turned to Stiles with shock and awe clear on his face. “You did it!” Stiles exclaimed, smiling widely. Derek smiled back, the biggest one Stiles had seen yet.

“That felt incredible,” Derek said.

“Now that you know how to use it, let’s start clearing some of these bastards out,” Stiles said.

“Right,” Derek agreed.

Stiles peaked out from around the cover of the dirt wall. The are in front of them appeared clear, the brunt of the assault seemed to have moved on to the city center.

“Strike hard and push our way through the city,” Derek said.

“And get to the castle,” Stiles added.

“While avoiding hitting anyone on our side by accident.”

“And then we secure our position and wait for the death machine to arrive.”

“And I use the artifact to repel and destroy it.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Stiles said.

“Let’s go,” Derek said. They darted around the wall and charged toward the city. As it had appeared the ruined outer city was largely empty. The few Argent soldiers they encountered were easily dispatched between Stiles and Derek. There was a gaping hole in the old city wall that allowed them to enter the center.

The city center was nothing short of chaos. Argent soldiers were everywhere though they were bogged down by Hinansho’s own. Large swaths of the area had been destroyed by the airships, which were still firing at will into the city. Fire was raging unchecked and just as much of a danger as the Argents.

There was no clear path to the castle, All the street were disrupted either with combat or blocked off by debris.

“Sticking to the outer streets would be the best bet,” Derek suggested. “Probably less soldiers there.”

“Or we could charge through middle of the city and kill as many of the fuckers as possible,” Stiles countered.

“Outer streets, go,” Derek said and clammed a hand over Stiles’ shoulder and gave a guiding push.

“Fine,” Stiles said. “But only because we need to stay alive.”

The outer street they went down was clear of soldiers but littered with toppled buildings and portions of the wall, much of which was either smoldering or fully on fire. Stiles and Derek carefully made their way down street, watching for Argents as they went. At the next intersection there was too much debris for them to continue forward. The side street, which led to the city’s center, was clogged with soldiers from both sides.

Any hope of a surprise attack was dashed when several of the Argent soldiers noticed them. They started shouting to others and firing at Stiles and Derek. They ducked back around the corner of the street for cover but it wouldn’t last.

“The shield,” Stiles said.

“What about it?” Derek asked.

“Push some power into it and will it to protect us,” Stiles said. “We need the cover.” It took a moment for the shield on Derek’s left arm to glow brightly and push out an ethereal shield around them, only detectable by a faint shimmering in the air around them. The Argent soldiers turned the corner the second after the shield was up and instantly started firing. The shots were absorbed by the artifact’s shield.

“I don’t think I can hold this long,” Derek said, already sounding strained.

“I got this, just hold it a little longer,” Stiles said as he started charging a spell. He focused not just on the soldiers in front of them but on the wider area. He knew his target and knew it well, with that he could spread out his power and leave those he didn’t want to hit unharmed.

Stiles pointed his right arm to the sky and his left at the soldiers in front of them. The burning heat of the spell rushed from his core and throughout his body. Lightning shot from both his hands with a resounding crack. The soldiers in front of them were instantly struck dead and Derek dropped the shield. A dozen more bolts arced through the sky, spreading out wide before they raced downward and struck their targets on the street.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asked, Derek was breathing heavily and seemed worryingly worn out.

“That was a lot harder than blowing up a rock,” Derek said and turned to look at Stiles and offered a small, reassuring smile. “But I’m fine.”

“Try to use the artifact as little as possible,” Stiles said. “You’re not used to it yet and we can’t have you passing out.”

“I’ll try,” Derek replied.

“Switch over to the Faeblades for now,” Stiles said. “Save your energy.” Derek nodded and sheathed the sword, the shield retracting as well, before he activated his Faeblades. Stiles needed to conserve his power as well, he was starting to feel the effects of exhaustion and that last spell hadn’t helped. He walked over to one of the downed Argent soldiers and picked up a discarded gun.

“Let’s go,” Stiles said and moved back out onto the side street. The street was empty except for the bodies of dead soldiers, anyone still alive had moved on. Stiles and Derek ran down the street until the found a side road that led to the upper city where the castle was. The side road let out to another main street that was again filled with soldiers from both sides.

Stiles and Derek shared a brief look before they joined the fray. Stiles was able to get off three shots, killing two Argent soldiers and incapacitating a third, before he drew their attention. Stiles ducked behind a makeshift piece of cover, made from an upturned car and rubble. He looked around for Derek and saw him moving down the street, quick and agile, cutting down Argent soldiers with a practiced precision.

Stiles turned his attention back to the Argent soldiers in front of him, confident in Derek’s ability to handle himself. Stiles peaked out around the cover and narrowly avoided a shot as it passed right by his head. Stiles aimed and fired, pushing a little power into the gun as he did. The shot hit an Argent soldier in the chest, shattering their armor and killing them. The Hinansho soldiers were largely in the opposite direction Stiles was moving but there were a few entrenched and pinned down at the end of the street.

Stiles dashed across the street, shots followed him as he ran, and ducked behind another piece of rubble. Stiles pressed his back against the rubble and looked down the street, trying to find Derek. Stiles just managed to glimpse Derek as he performed a spinning jump and simultaneously decapitated an Argent soldier before he landed and cut down another in front of him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Overly dramatic asshole,’ Stiles muttered to himself before he turned his attention back to his own fight. Stiles popped up from behind the cover and fired off two quick shots at two Argent soldiers in front of him. One shot blew threw the head of one of the soldiers while the other shot knocked the other soldier off balance and allowed for them to be taken out by a Hinansho soldier.

Stiles continued the pattern of shooting Argent soldiers and moving from piece of cover to piece of cover until he had nearly reached the end of the street. When Stiles ducked behind the next piece of cover he wasn’t the only one behind it. A woman was propped up against the rubble, breathing hard and pained with a hand pressed over a wound on the side of her chest where her armor didn‘t cover.

“Who are you?” the woman asked through gritted teeth.

“Stiles. And you are?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, what the hell kind of name is that?” the woman asked.

“Well you’re obviously not that badly injured if you can make fun of my name,” Stiles said and checked his surroundings, he was safe behind the cover for the moment. “Move your hand, let me see,” Stiles said.

“It will heal,” the woman said.

“It hasn’t yet so let me see,” Stiles replied. The woman grunted and pealed her hand away from the wound, it was covered in blood that was running black. So the woman was a shifter and, considering she was wearing Hale armor, likely a wolf. “It’s not going to heal, it’s infected with something.”

“It was a knife,” the woman said. “Didn’t expect them to have one and got too close,” the woman took a pained breath and a new pulse of black ran out of the wound.

“Aconite,” Stiles said. “An Argent classic.” Stiles pressed his free hand against the wound and focused on drawing the poison out. The woman grimaced as the poison was forcibly drawn out, most likely burning viciously the entire time. It took a while for Stiles to completely pull the poison out, which meant the wound had been inflicted some time ago and the poison had ample time to spread. Stiles pulled his hand away and sent a pulse of energy to the aconite that had gathered in his hand, burning it away.

The woman was looking at Stiles with a bemused expression. “What are you?”

“Extraordinary,” Stiles jokingly replied. “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Cora,” the woman said.

“Hale. Cora Hale. Of fucking course,” Stiles said. Cora didn’t look too much like Derek, though they had the same skin tone and same jet black hair. They also apparently shared the same stubborn streak.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?” Cora asked.

“Only a Hale would throw themselves into danger when there’s no reason to,” Stiles said. “And then try and refuse my help when they desperately needed it.”

“You’re the fucking dragon,,” Cora said. “Scrawnier than I thought you’d be. A lot younger too.”

“I think there’s several things in there I should be offended by,” Stiles said. “But you’ve been injured and are probably suffering mild shock, so I’ll overlook them.”

“Right, shock,” Cora said sarcastically. “Thank you, though, for helping.”

“Saving your life, but, ya know semantics,” Stiles said. “You’re welcome.” The bemused expression returned to Cora’s face for a moment but she shook her head slightly and shifted into a kneeling position.

“So you’re here with my brother,” Cora said. “Where’s he at?”

“Down the street, being dramatic and playing hero,” Stiles answered with a small shrug.

“And you just let him go off alone?” Cora asked, surprised or appalled Stiles wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, I have faith in his abilities,” Stiles said.

“OK, let’s clear out the last of the Argent bastards and go make sure Derek’s not being a reckless dumb ass,” Cora said. “I don’t want him to die before I have a chance to yell at him for being a stubborn dick.”

“Pot, kettle,” Stiles said and Cora glared at him.

“Shut up and fight,” Cora said and before she picked up her own gun and ducked around their cover to start shooting.

“Yes ma’am,” Stiles said mockingly before he ducked out of cover and started shooting as well. The Hinansho soldiers had thinned out the Argent soldiers even more in the time it took Stiles to heal Cora. The dozen or so that remained were quickly dispatched when Stiles and Cora joined in the fight again. Being behind the Argent soldiers allowed them to hit Argents the Hinansho soldiers couldn’t.

Once the final Argent soldier fell Cora immediately turned and charged down the street. “Of course,” Stiles said and followed after her.

The end of the street let out into a roundabout that seemed to be a choke point. Hinansho soldiers had set up barricades along the roads leading to the castle and were holding off what appeared to be the bulk of the Argents force. Stiles and Cora were, however, on the wrong side of the barricade. They stopped and ducked behind a broken barricade at the end of the street with other Hinansho soldiers.

“Where the fuck is Derek?” Cora asked. Stiles peaked around the barricade’s cover and scanned the chaos of the roundabout. Stiles just managed to catch sight of the orange glow of Derek’s Faeblades cutting through the sea of Argent soldiers on the far side of the area.

“Far side,” Stiles said. “We need to get to him, he’s doing something stupid.”

“Oh, really? Who’d have guessed?” Cora replied. Stiles was about to say something when his com started beeping. Stiles quickly pulled it out of his pack and answered.

“Stiles! The ship is here!” Lydia shouted.

“Fuck!” Stiles shouted in response. “Alright, Lydia, gotta go. Hope for the best.” Stiles said quickly and ended the com call. “Fucking shit.” Stiles pushed his gun into the hands of a soldier that didn’t have one. “Fucking cover me,” Stiles said to Cora as he pushed stood up.

“What’s going on?” Cora asked.

“A fucking clusterfuck of a horrible situation, now cover me,” Stiles said.

“You swear a lot when you’re stressed,” Cora said as she took up a guarding position in front of Stiles.

“We’re about to die, forgive me,” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“What?!” Cora shouted but Stiles ignored her and began pulling the power he needed.

Fire ignited in his core and swept through his body. Stiles pulled at the very edges of his energy, knowing he’d need every last bit to pull of a spell so large, precise, and powerful. Stiles threw both his arms forward and fire erupted from his hands. It split around Cora, who had ducked down, and roared like a great wave as it surged into the roundabout. It ignited and burned every Argent soldier in the area. Soldiers on both sides were shouting and screaming but Stiles focused intently to ensure his attack would not harm anyone but the Argents.

Stiles then gathered the power from the spell and redirected it to an airship circling the area. The spell pulled itself into a jet of flame and shot toward the airship punching a hole straight through it. Explosions rocked the airship and it began to fall. Stiles then directed the dying spell to return to him, in desperate need of the last bit of energy it possessed. The spell surrounded Stiles again and fed its power back into him.

“Holy fuck,” Cora said, awed as she turned to look at Stiles.

“Later, come on,” Stiles said and he started running. Stiles ran through the cleared roundabout, filled with smoldering corpses of Argent soldiers and bewildered, but alive, Hinansho soldiers.

“Derek!” Cora shouted and sped past Stiles.

“Cora!” Derek exclaimed as Cora practically threw herself at him. Derek wrapped his arms around her as he caught her. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Cora said but she sounded relived and happy as did Derek.

“Derek,” Stiles said urgently and Derek looked at him, a smile on his face. “I’m sorry but the ship is here.” Derek’s face fell instantly.

“What ship?” Cora asked. “What’s going on?”

“It’s a weapon,” Stiles said. “It’s going to destroy the city unless we stop it.”

“Like what they did to Luculent? How are you going to stop that?” Cora asked, terror creeping into her voice.

Soldiers in the area were starting to shout again and some were pointing toward the sky. “You’re about to find out,” Stiles said as he looked up. The ship loomed on the edge of the city, quickly advancing toward its center. Stiles could already hear the weapon beginning to charge as the ship advanced.

“Derek! The artifact!” Stiles shouted. Derek pulled the sword out of its sheath but looked uncertain of what to do. “Just like the boulder, Derek. Come on! Point and will it to be destroyed.”

“That’s a little different from a boulder,” Derek said.

Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s wrist and forcibly pointed the sword at the airship. “Now is not the time for you to be losing faith in yourself Derek.”

“Stiles,” Derek said.

“No! Derek, you did this, you can do it again,” Stiles said. “Believe you can do this. Will it to happen.” Derek looked at Stiles in uncertainty for a second before he turned his gaze toward the airship, expression hard with determination. Derek brought his other arm up and held the sword with both his hands. Stiles kept his grip on Derek’s wrist and pressed his other hand to Derek’s back. Cora, despite looking terrified, stepped to Derek’s other side wrapped her own hand around Derek’s left wrist.

A ball of pulsing energy was starting to swell at the bottom of the ship. The swirling mass of black and purple growing every second as the sound of the weapon charging intensified. To Stiles, it almost sounded like a cacophony of screams.

“You’re not doing this alone, Derek,” Stiles said. “Believe in yourself and us.” Stiles felt a burst of power well up from the artifact as well as from Derek and Cora. Stiles pushed what power he had left into the artifact as well. The artifact glowed a brilliant blue mixed with gold. The light pulsed and shot from the sword, racing toward the airship and the exposed weapon.

The artifact’s power slammed into the weapon’s building mass of energy and it almost seemed to stop. “Keep going!” Stiles shouted. The artifact’s power ground against the weapon’s energy, spiraling and sparking as it tried to break through.

“Breakthrough, damn it!” Derek shouted and Stiles felt more power flood into the artifact. The light intensified as a new wave of power swelled along it and slammed into the weapon. There was a great groaning sound followed by a thunder like crack as the artifact’s power broke through. It slammed into the weapon’s core and went straight through the ship itself, bursting out through the top of the ship.

The artifact’s power wrapped around the entire ship and encased it in its glowing light. The ship was being crushed and completely destroyed by the artifact. When the artifact had finished the light of its power exploded outward and nothing of the airship remained.

The sword stopped glowing as well and Derek let his arms drop, both Stiles and Cora releasing their grip on Derek’s wrists. Derek was breathing heavily and was partially bent over, supporting some of his weight on the sword.

The soldiers in the square started shouting in celebration. Stiles could see some of them hugging each other in jubilation. While other pointed at the three of them and shouted about what they had done in joy. Stiles was happy too, that the weapon had been destroyed and Hinansho saved, but he always believed it would be. The soldiers had just starred guaranteed oblivion in the face and lived. Stiles had to wonder what that kind of elation felt like.

“You both alright?” Derek asked.

“I’m fine,” Stiles assured, though he was drained to the point of exhaustion but he’d recover the energy in time.

“I’m good,” Cora said. “A little wore out and confused, but good.”

“Are you OK, Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Fine,” Derek said and pushed himself back into standing. Derek turned to look at Stiles and smiled. “We did it.”

Stiles smiled in return. “Yeah we did.”

“We actually fucking did it,” Derek said and turned to Cora and wrapped her in a one armed hug.

“That was amazing,” Cora said and she hugged back. Apparently hard, pointy armor didn’t bother werewolves. Dragon skin, evidently, wasn’t all that thick. “The Argents don’t stand a chance now.”

Stiles com sounded and he laughed a little as before he answered it. “You did it! You actually fucking did it! I thought we were all dead but you did it!” Lydia ecstatically shouted.

“You didn’t believe in us, Lydia? I’m hurt,” Stiles joked.

“Oh shut up,” Lydia said. “I was terrified, Stiles, I kept feeling a scream coming but it never did.”

“I’m sorry but you’re fine, we all are,” Stiles said.

“Yeah,” Lydia said. “For now. Who knows how many more of those ships the Argents have.”

“Wow, way to be a downer,” Stiles said, even though he had been thinking about the same thing. Have one of their ships completely destroyed and the other downed should be enough to give the Argents pause. But they were unpredictable. Still Hinansho was a victory and the it would hopefully take some time for the Argents to recover their losses.

Stiles heard a loud shot followed by an explosion and looked up, startled, to see an Argent airship burning as it fell. There were only four left and all of them were in full retreat.

“Oh, yeah, I got the automated defense system back up,” Lydia said. “AA guns are operational.”

“Just in time,” Stiles said.

“Hey!” Lydia exclaimed in agitation.

“You did amazing, Lydia,” Stiles said. “It will help to clear out the last of the bastards.”

“Damn right,” Lydia said. “I gotta go, things to oversee and organize.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Stiles said.

“Soon,” Lydia said and ended the call. Stiles turned to Derek and Cora who had moved toward the center of the roundabout, where portions of a low wall still stood. Both of them were sitting and talking to each other. The soldiers in the area were still celebrating but slowly moving out the area to canvas the rest of the city for any remaining Argent soldiers who had started retreating.

As Stiles crossed the area he caught sight of two Argent soldiers running into the roundabout. Both of them immediately took aim at Derek and Cora, who had not yet seen them.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted and ran toward him and Cora. “Argents!” Both Derek and Cora looked up at Stiles and then turned to the Argent soldiers. Cora stood and took aim with her own gun. Then, surprisingly quick, one of the soldiers moved and changed their target to Stiles and fired. Stiles heard multiple other shot go off just a second later.

The Argent’s shot hit Stiles in his chest. Normally Stiles’ armor would’ve deflected the shot but he was too drained that even the protective spells in his armor had been rendered useless. The shot broke through the armor and ripped through his body, completely piercing him. Stiles stumbled back from the impact but somehow managed to remain standing.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, sounding horribly panicked. Stiles pressed a hand against the gaping wound. It was bleeding profusely. Under normal circumstances Stiles would’ve healed almost instantly but he had used up so much of his power that it was happening too slowly.

Stiles’ knees buckled and he started to fall but a pair of arms caught him and kept him standing. Derek was there looking down at Stiles, eyes wide with fear and shock.

“No, Stiles. Come on! You can heal!” Derek was shouting. Stiles felt Derek press one of his own hands to the wound on Stiles’ back. Stiles wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He could barely breathe. There was darkness creeping into the edges of Stiles’ vision and everything was blurring.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, almost screamed. He sounded pained and Stiles wanted to reassure him. Tell Derek not to worry about him. But the darkness was closing in and Stiles just couldn’t find the energy. Stiles wonder if maybe he was dying.

“Derek, we have to get him to a medic,” Stiles thought that sounded like Cora but he couldn’t be sure.

“Stiles, please,” Derek said. “Heal. I still need you here.” Stiles didn’t want to die, especially not if it was going to hurt Derek so much. He couldn’t die yet either. He still had to teach Derek how to use the artifact. He still had to see this was through to its end.

Stiles felt a warmth spread out from where Derek’s hand was pressed to the back of the wound. It seemed to enter the wound, filling it up and spilling out the other end. “Please, heal,” Derek pleaded and Stiles body started to react. He could feel it healing itself, knitting everything that had been torn apart back together. It took a moment for the wound to heal completely but when it did Stiles finally started to come back to himself.

Stiles sucked in a deep, much needed breath. The darkness retreated from his vision. Stiles focused on Derek‘s face, the other man‘s eyes were wet with tears. “Derek,” Stiles said “I’m fine.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, sounded relived. “You fucking asshole.”

“I don’t think that’s the way you talk to someone who nearly died,” Stiles said, trying for a joking tone.

“it’s the way you talked to me,” Derek said.

“Yeah, well you tried to throw yourself down a crevasse,” Stiles said. “Come on, let me stand on my own now.” Stiles moved, putting his weight back on his legs, which still felt a little unsteady. Derek, grudgingly, helped Stiles to stand and released his hold.

“Don’t do that again,” Derek said, tone firm and serious as was his expression.

“I’ll try not to,” Stiles said. “Wasn’t that fun.”

“It wasn’t fun for us either,” Cora said, appearing beside Derek. “You made Derek cry, only the second time in my life I’ve seen than.”

“Shut up, Cora,’ Derek growled out.

“It’s not a big deal Derek,” Stiles said. “You were just devastated because the best thing in your life was in danger.”

“I don’t know why I care about you,” Derek said with a glare.

“You like me, Derek. You need me here, remember?” Stiles said. While he was teasing Derek there was something about know that Derek cared, apparently a lot, that made Stiles inexplicably happy. Derek, however, looked upset at the teasing. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or upset you,” Stiles said. “That was all sort of out of my control.”

“I know, and that doesn’t make me feel all that much better about it,” Derek said.

“It’s a war Derek,” Stiles said. “I can’t promise to never get hurt, and neither can you. I’ll do whatever I can to make sure it’s not fatal though.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Derek said.

“Thanks for saving me by the way,” Stiles said and smiled at Derek.

“I couldn’t let you die,” Derek replied, smiling in return but also averting his eyes.

Stiles sighed and patted Derek’s shoulder. “Now that our horrific incident of terror is over, let’s head up to the castle,” Stiles said, and both Derek and Cora nodded. As they started walking Stiles added; “Let’s not tell Lydia about this.”

 

* * *

 

Lydia knew anyway, considering the way she stormed up to Stiles and shouted; “You fucking asshole!” and angrily hugged Stiles. Squeezing like she was both trying to affirm Stiles was real and maybe hurt him a little.

“People keep saying that to me,” Stiles said as he hugged Lydia, albeit not as hard.

“Maybe it’s because you almost died,” Lydia said. “Say you’re going to see me soon and a second later I’m screaming because you’re fucking dying.”

“I was shot,” Stiles said. “Not like I planned on it. Or could even control it.”

“Oh, that makes it so much better,” Lydia remarked and pulled out of the hug.

“I’m fine now,” Stiles said.

“Try to stay that way,” Lydia said. She then looked Stiles over and her gaze scanned over Derek and Cora as well. “You all look like shit.”

“Your concern is touching,” Cora said.

“You chose to go into the thick of it,” Lydia said. “And don’t think I don’t know about your little brush with death too.”

“Your what?” Derek questioned and turned to look at Cora.

“Not important, I lived,” Cora said.

“Only because I saved you,” Stiles said. “It’s how we met, it was strikingly familiar.”

“And you were going to jump down my throat,” Cora said to Derek.

“Prince Derek, Princess Cora,” Noshiko Yukimura said as she approached their group. And with a sigh added; “Stiles.”

“Empress Yukimura,” Derek and Cora said, respectfully, as each bowed.

“Noshiko,” Stiles said.

“I came to thank you for aiding Hinansho,” Noshiko said. “We were unprepared for the Argent’s new tactics and tenacity. Lydia has already spoken to me about uniting our forces with the Hales to take on the Argents. Hinansho will honor it’s alliance with Triskelion and unite with your forces when it is time to strike the Argents. Until then my forces are needed here to aid in recovery efforts.”

“That is understandable Empress Yukimura, and any aid you can provide is welcomed and appreciated,” Derek said.

“I do not mean to be rude but there is much I need to attend to,” Noshiko said. “You are welcome to stay and rest at the castle for as long as you need,” Noshiko turned her gaze to Stiles. “Even you.”

“You’re so kind,” Stiles said.

“I have to go, once again you have my gratitude,” Noshiko said.

“You’re Welcome, Empress Yukimura. Thank you for your aid and hospitality, goodbye,” Derek said and both he and Cora bowed again as Noshiko took her leave.

“Wow cold indifference somehow combined with barely contained contempt,” Cora said. “What did you do?”

“Apparently corrupted her daughter by teaching her how to use her powers,” Stiles answered. “And criticized her parenting techniques.”

“Seriously?” Cora asked.

“It was over one-hundred and fifty years ago, you’d think she’d be over it,” Stiles said.

“She would’ve been, if you hadn’t destroyed half the castle while teaching Kira,” Lydia said.

“Still a hundred years ago,” Stiles said. “And I helped rebuild it. Anyway, I’m done going down memory lane. I need to sleep and eat, doesn’t matter in what order.” Stiles said and started walking toward the castle’s entrance, the others following.

“After you get cleaned up and rest, I wanted to go check out that downed weapon ship,” Lydia said. “Maybe we can learn something from it.”

“Alright, just make sure no goes near the damn thing until then,” Stiles said. Stiles would prefer just to destroy the weapon but he knew it would be better to examine it and see if they could figure out how it worked. “What are you two going to do?” Stiles asked Derek and Cora.

“Call mom,” Cora answered “and let her know we’re still alive and well.”

“And then get something to eat and sleep,” Derek added.

“So much sleep,” Stiles said as he entered the castle.

 

* * *

 

There was precious little room in the castle, despite how large it was, due to the amount of civilians taking refuge inside. Some had been able to go home but most were currently homeless. Temporary shelters were being erected in open area around the city as recovery efforts began. It would take moths, though, for Hinansho to rebuild fully.

Stiles had been given a room on the castle’s third floor, away from most of the displaced civilians. The room, was surprisingly nice given Noshiko’s grudge. The room had it’s own bathroom, which Stiles used even though there was apparently no hot water left. Stiles didn’t mind that much, he was glad just to able to wash away the grime from the past several days. Once he was clean Stiles conjured a more casual outfit than his battle armor, though it was still warded and enchanted for protection.

When Stiles exited the bathroom he found Derek sitting on the room’s bed, looking incredibly tired and slightly awkward.

“Derek,” Stiles said, getting the other man’s attention. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Derek said. “We’re sharing this room, though.”

“OK, is that alright with you?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said. “As long as you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine Derek,” Stiles assured. “Are you sure everything’s alright?” Stiles asked again as he sat down on the bed next to Derek.

“It’s just been a long few days,” Derek said. “And I was talking with mom and Cora…” Derek paused and took a deep breath. “We still don’t know where Laura is.”

“I’m sorry, Derek,” Stiles said. “I haven’t heard anything and neither has Lydia. We have people looking for her but we’re also trying to keep an eye on the Argents.”

“I know, I understand that,” Derek said. “It’s just hard. The pack being so split apart. Two of us are missing now, with Peter an Argent prisoner. And it’s just now I actually have time to think about it.”

“Yeah, that’s when it really starts to suck,” Stiles said and sighed before he fell back against the bed. “We’ll find Laura, Derek. There’s no indication that the Argent’s have captured her. She’s probably just not sure where everyone is and laying low until she heard something.” Derek just shrugged in response.

Stiles could offer as many comforting words as he wanted. Try to give Derek hope. But the fact was Derek wouldn’t believe any of it until he actually saw Laura again. Stiles would tell Lydia to gather a team and focus them solely on finding Laura.

“Come on why don’t you lie down, sleep for a while, and then we’ll try to find something to eat,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, OK,” Derek said but didn’t move.

“Derek,” Stiles said. “Worrying yourself like this isn’t going to help.”

“I can’t just stop, Stiles,” Derek said. “My sister is missing, my uncle is being held prisoner and probably being tortured. My pack is scattered and broken. And my home is gone. If I’m not fighting, if I’m not actively doing something to fix that, all I can do is worry.”

“And feel guilty for taking a moment for yourself,” Stiles said and Derek’s shoulders tensed minutely. ‘We’ve had this conversation before, haven’t we? About needing to rest and take care of yourself. You can’t keep ignoring your own needs. Running yourself into the ground won’t help.”

“I know. But,” Derek said and stopped with a sigh.

“What would your mom want you to do?” Stiles asked.

Derek huffed out a laugh. “What you said,” Derek said. “Take care of myself. Not to worry so much.”

“Then that’s what you should do,” Stiles said.

“Alright, fine,” Derek finally agreed and pushed himself off the bed to stand. “How do you get this armor off?”

Stiles pushed himself off the bed and stood as well. “Like normal armor,” Stiles said. “There’s a release in the back.” Stiles reached behind Derek’s neck and pressed a partially hidden button that unlatched the artifact’s chest piece. Stiles caught and held the piece as Derek pulled out of it fully.

“And what about your dragon hide?” Derek questioned. Stiles just set the chest armor down and reached up with both hands to Derek’s shoulders and tugged the armor apart.

“It will reform together the next time you put it on,” Stiles said. “Being magic and all.”

“Alright,” Derek said. Stiles nodded and flopped back onto the bed with a grunt. He could hear the sounds of Derek removing the armor in pieces. After some time Derek crawled back onto the bed and laid down. He was still wearing the black under armor.

“You can take that off,” Stiles said. “I can conjure you a pair of sleep pants or something.”

“It’s fine,” Derek said. “It’s comfortable and I’d prefer not to be fully unprepared if something comes up.”

“Alright,” Stiles said and then he moved to lie next to Derek, a small distance between them. “You did amazing today.”

“So did you, aside from getting shot and nearly dying,” Derek said.

“Let it go,” Stiles said and Derek chuckled.

“I couldn’t of done any of it without you,” Derek said.

“You can do a lot by yourself Derek,” Stiles said. “But you don’t have to.”

“I think that’s a lesson I’m finally starting to learn,” Derek replied. “Thanks, Stiles.”

“No problem Derek,” Stiles said. “Now go to sleep.”

“Alright, night.” Derek said and closed his eyes. It only took a few minutes for Derek to fall to sleep, breathing and heartbeat evening out. Stiles looked at Derek for a few moments, his face relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Stiles smiled to himself and promised himself he’d do whatever he needed to do so that Derek could be those things awake as well.

With that Stiles flicked his hand and shut the lights in the room off before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	3. Desecration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was absolutely awful for me to write. i hate it.
> 
> there's a time skip in this chapter about halfway through where it advances six days. i plan to write what happens during those six days later and post it as like a time-stamp. i just didn't think it would've worked well to have it part of this main story because it would've have radially slowed the momentum by having this extended period of no major plot development.
> 
> anyway i hope this chapter doesn't make you all hate the story. hopefully the next one will be easier for me to write. as before this in un-beated so if you see any glaring mistakes you're free to tell me.

When Derek woke up, Stiles was still asleep next to him. Stiles had apparently moved over in his sleep and was pressed against Derek. Derek, in turn, had seemed to unconsciously move back to give Stiles more space and was not teetering on the edge of the bed. Derek didn’t want to disturb Stiles but Derek needed to get up. He gently pushed Stiles away and slid out from under the other man’s arm and leg, which had been thrown over Derek, and off the bed. Stiles just grunted and rolled fully into the space Derek had vacated.

Derek entered the bathroom and started pulling the under armor apart so he could take it off. Once Derek had peeled the under armor off he relived himself for first time in what felt like days. As Derek moved to the shower he caught sight of himself in the mirror over the sink.

Cora had teased him about looking like a wild wolf because of his beard having grown out. Derek didn’t think it looked all that bad, it was different considering Derek normally kept it shaved down to just stubble, but he actually liked how it was growing in. Besides they were at war and it’s not like Derek had had the opportunity to keep up with personal grooming. Neither had Cora, Derek had seen her legs and she had even said she found it freeing to not have to worry about something so frivolous.

Cora had a valid point. Derek might never shave again. Anywhere. Weird werewolf social standard be damned.

Derek moved onto the shower. The tiled stall was cold and so was the water when he turned it on. Derek jolted when the cold water his him and cascaded down his body. Derek forced himself to stay under the spray, resolving to finish the shower as quickly as he could. He was willing to deal with cold water if it meant he finally got to wash away two weeks worth of grime.

After a few minutes in the shower, Derek deemed himself clean and shut off the water that felt like it was somehow getting colder. Once out of the shower Derek realized there were no towels in the bathroom. He assumed the room had either been unprepared for guests or all the towels had been gathered up to be used for other purposes. With a sigh Derek grabbed his discarded under armor and walked back into the bedroom, hoping there was something there he could use to dry off.

In the bedroom Stiles was sitting up and, mostly, awake. Derek watched Stiles for a moment as the other man’s head started to fall back, his body almost following, before he jerked back upright. Stiles’ eyes, only half open and unfocused, found Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles said as he ran a hand through his hair, wincing as it apparently caught a knot. Stiles fought with for a few second before giving up, leaving his hair even more of a mess than before.

“Hey,” Derek said. “What are you doing up?”

“Lydia called, said it’d been ten hours-” Stiles was interrupted by a yawn “and she was going to look at the weapon with or without me,” Stiles answered. “So I’m awake.” Stiles eyes focused more and he looked Derek over. “Why are you awake? And wet and naked?”

“Shower, no towels,” Derek said.

“Oh,” Stiles waved his hand in a loose gesture at Derek. A warm rush of air flowed around Derek for a moment and then receded leaving him completely dry.

“That’s handy,” Derek said.

“I’m very handy,” Stiles said as he held out his hands and wiggled his long fingers. “So what are you going to do today?”

“Go along with you, make sure you don’t almost die again,” Derek said.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and glared half-heartedly at Derek. “I wish I could say something but that’s the exact reason I started following you,” Stiles said, in mock agitation, and Derek smiled. “Well, if you’re going, get dressed. Unless you want to embrace your wolfy nature and run around the wilderness naked.”

Derek rolled his eyes but bent to start pulling the under armor back on. The armor stretched easily and refitted as Derek pulled it back on but it was still pulled apart along the back and he couldn’t quite reach to refasten it.

“You should just pull it apart in the front,” Stiles said as he stood. “Turn around,” Stiles instructed and Derek did so. Stiles pulled on the armor and brought the edges back together, starting at Derek’s lower back. Stiles fingers brushed against Derek’s skin as the other man tugged and pressed the edges back together along the length of Derek’s back. Derek repressed the shiver he felt building.

“Thank you,” Derek said once Stiles finished refastening the under armor. Derek stepped away and moved to the chair he had placed the other armor pieces on last night.

“No problem,” Stiles replied.

Derek picked up the dragon scale armor and began pulling it on. It was easier to fasten as it had only been pulled apart at the shoulders, which Derek could reach himself. When Derek picked up the artifact’s chest armor he was finally able to get a good look at it. Engraved in its center was a symbol Derek had seen on Stiles’ battle armor and on the outfit the other man was currently wearing.

“What’s this symbol?” Derek asked, turning back to face Stiles.

“The Blessing of Aeternus,” Stiles said.

“The sun?” Derek questioned.

“The fae deity,” Stiles said. “Centealia created it. It’s a spell knot that helps to focus and enhance an individual’s natural abilities. It represents the never ending flow and exchange of energy,” Stiles explained. “See how all the lines connect and flow into each other?”

Derek looked at the symbol. The lines of the symbol were all connected with no distinct start or end to them. To him it looked like a flower with eight petals, four large and four smaller. On Derek’s armor the symbol was more simplistic while on Stiles’ outfit it was more intricate and stylized.

Derek watched as Stiles traced over the edges of symbol on his own chest. “It can also represent the four elements and four seasons. Eternal and powerful, always shaping and changing the world.”

“It’s pretty,” Derek said and cringed at how awkward it sounded. “It looks like a flower.” Derek didn’t think that was much better.

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a small smile. “It’s supposed to. A flower is something that can be seen as eternal. It is born, it lives, then dies only to be reborn again.” Stiles looked sad and Derek felt awkward. He had only wanted to know what the symbol was not upset Stiles.

Stiles looked up at Derek and then sighed. “You’re doing that thing where you feel guilty about something you have no reason too,” Stiles said. “You’re allowed to have questions, Derek, and I can answer them even if they have to do with my mom. There’s nothing to feel bad about, alright?”

Derek wasn’t entirely convinced but he agreed anyway. “Alright, but if there’s anything you don’t want to talk about you can tell me,” Derek said.

“And we can just pretend the subject doesn’t exist?” Stiles asked, tone teasing.

“Right,” Derek said.

Stiles stood again and took the chest armor from Derek’s hands. “You really don’t need to worry, Derek,” Stiles said and held the armor out so that Derek could slide his arms through it. Stiles pushed the armor up Derek’s arms. Stiles pushed the armor closed once it was in place. “Though it’s nice that you do,” Stiles said and loosely wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders. Derek was surprised and stood still for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around Stiles as well.

“Yeah, that armor is still uncomfortable,” Stiles said as he patted Derek’s back and pulled out the brief hug. “Finish getting ready, we have a deadly weapon to examine. Then destroy.”

 

* * *

 

Lydia was waiting in the entrance hall of the castle, impatiently, with Cora and, surprisingly, Empresses Yukimura’s daughter.

Kira looked toward Derek and Stiles and smiled widely. “Stiles! Derek!” Kira exclaimed and rushed toward them. Kira ran to Stiles first and wrapped him in a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you in months and when you do come the Argents are invading and you nearly get yourself killed,” Kira said.

Stiles hugged Kira back. “You know how I am with time. And really, Lydia, you told her?” Stiles asked and Lydia just shrugged.

“It’s fine. You’re fine and that’s what matters,” Kira said as she released Stiles from the hug and turned to Derek. “And you,” Kira said “It’s been over a year.” Kira tugged Derek into a softer, but no less sincere, hug.

“I know, sorry,” Derek said as he returned the hug.

“It’s understandable though,” Kira said. “The circumstances may be awful but at least I get to see you guys.” Kira released Derek and stepped back.

“It’s good to see you too,” Derek said.

“Are you coming with us?” Stiles asked Kira.

“Yeah,” Kira answered.

“And Noshiko is allowing that?” Stiles asked, incredulous.

“She wanted an official envoy of Hinansho to accompany you,” Kira said. “I am, luckily, available.”

“She comes with a twelve guard battalion,” Lydia said.

“Mom is a little overprotective,” Kira said. “Though given what’s just happened, it’s understandable this time.”

“I’m just surprised she’s letting you go anywhere with me,” Stiles said.

“She doesn’t hate you that much Stiles,” Kira said.

“Oh, I’m so relieved,” Stiles said sarcastically and Derek chocked back a laugh.

“If we’re all ready, I’d like to go,” Lydia said.

“Impatient,” Stiles murmured.

“Vital research,” Lydia responded. “So let’s go.” Lydia didn’t wait for anyone else to respond before she turned and walked toward the castle doors. Cora rolled her eyes but followed behind.

“Come on,” Kira said and rushed forward to catch up with Lydia and Cora. Derek and Stiles both sighed but started following as well.

Once outside the castle, Stiles slowed his pace and Derek almost automatically matched it. “What’s going on?” Stiles looked at Lydia, Cora, and Kira for a moment. They were all talking with each other and seemed unaware of how far back Derek and Stiles were falling.

“Lydia wants to repurpose the weapon,” Stiles said quietly, eyes still focused ahead.

“Did she tell you that?” Derek asked. The idea was startling but, Derek had to admit, not without its merits. The weapon turned back against the Argents would be a boon for their side in this.

“No, but I know her well enough,” Stiles said. “There’s a reason she’s so excited about this and the possibility of it being intact.”

“Maybe she just wants to examine how it works,” Derek said. “See if there’s an easier, more efficient way of destroying them.”

“That’s part of it,” Stiles said. “But, the way she talked about it…” Stiles drawled off and turned his head slightly to look at Derek. “You have to be on my side with this one, Derek. We’ll examine the weapon but that is it. It will be destroyed.” Stiles’ tone was firm.

“It’s not a bad idea though,” Derek said. Stiles’ eyes narrowed. It was a look Derek hadn’t seen on Stiles’ face since Derek had told him about the Darach.

“That weapon is evil,” Stiles said. “I’m not going to be allow it to be used. I don’t care that the Argents deserve to have it turned against them. I don’t care about whatever benefits you or anyone else thinks it will give you in this war. It is wrong.”

“In what, an ethical sense?” Derek questioned, slightly angry that Stiles wouldn’t even consider the possibility of repurposing the weapon if it existed. It would help them win this war faster. To eliminate the Argent threat faster. “The Argent’s don’t deserve mercy.”

“I already said it wasn’t about that,” Stiles said. “It’s wrong in that it feel wrong. It feels like death. Like chaos.” Stiles was almost snarling, anger and disgust clear on his face. But Derek could also see fear.

“You mean it feels like the Darach,” Derek said.

“Yes,” Stiles said. “I know what the weapon two hundred years ago felt like. I know what the energy radiating out her tomb feels like. It’s the same as what pulsed off that damn book. It’s the same as what infected and killed my mother.”

Stiles had said the Darach’s power could corrupt people exposed to it. That it had already affected Derek in the short time he possessed the book. If they did repurpose the weapon then anyone in close proximity to it would be corrupted. They could become just as evil as the Argents. The cycle would start all over again. Even knowing that it was still difficult to completely give it up as an option. Derek knew what needed to be done, though.

“Fine,” Derek said. “The weapon will be destroyed.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said and he started to relax. They both increased their pace to catch up with Lydia, Cora, and Kira, though they did not speak. If the others noticed the tension they said nothing. Derek could only hope it would dissipate soon.

 

* * *

 

The weapon ship had been downed just half a mile from the city’s outermost point. The five ships involved in the crash had destroyed part of the forest and one of the roads leading to the city. Before them the weapon ship, and four Hinansho ships that had taken it down, lay in a heap of ruined, twisted metal making it impossible to tell which ship was which.

“How are we supposed to find it in this?” Cora asked. “It could take hours, if not days, to shift through this shit.”

“I can feel it,” Stiles said. “The weapon itself wasn’t destroyed and is still active.”

“Miss Yukimura, if the weapon is still a threat you should return to the castle,” one of the Hinansho guards said.

Kira just shook her head. “No, I’m staying,” Kira stated firmly.

“I can feel it too,” Lydia said. “It’s odd. I shouldn’t be able to.”

“What does it feel like to you?” Stiles asked Lydia.

“Death,” Lydia answered. “But not because it’s killed people. It’s almost as if it is fueled by death.” Lydia started walking, stepping into the debris field. Stiles followed her and Derek followed Stiles. Cora, Kira, and the guards remained at the edges of the crash zone.

Lydia and Stiles moved toward the upper part of the debris field, Derek following closely. “It’s here,” Lydia said, placing her hand against large piece of metal that had once been the airships hull. Stiles moved in and gripped the edge of the hull piece. Derek moved in and grabbed onto the hall piece as well just before Stiles started to lift it. It was heavy and cumbersome to move but they managed to lift it and push it off to the side.

The weapon was nothing that Derek expected. It was a large silver cylinder with riggings attached to that had fastened it to the ship. It rested on its side and Derek could see at the opening in the front that the purple and black energy of the weapon was still active and pulsating within. The side of the weapon was cracked and something appeared to be oozing out. It also smelled. Like death.

“What the hell is that?” Cora asked.

“I don’t know,” Lydia said. “It looks organic.” Lydia got closer to the weapon and leaned toward the oozing crack.

“Lydia,” Stiles said. “Don’t get that close.”

“It’s fine,” Lydia said.

“No, it’s not,” Stiles replied but Lydia ignored him and leaned closer. “Lydia!”

“Shh!, I can hear something,” Lydia said. Derek didn’t hear anything and, judging by her shrug and confused look, neither did Cora. Lydia lifted a hand, like she was going to touch the weapon.

“Don’t!” Stiles shouted and Lydia stopped but something sparked from her hand and hit the crack in the weapon. “Fuck!” Stiles grabbed Lydia around her middle and jumped back. Derek moved back quickly in response, stumbling slightly over the debris.

“Derek! Destroy it! Now!” Stiles shouted. Derek unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the weapon that was still sparking. But as Derek began to pull his power the weapon exploded and he jumped away. Derek stumbled on the debris and fell backward, the sword slipping from his hand.

A shockwave from the explosion rocketed through the area, sending debris rippling upward like a tidal wave. Derek was caught it the shockwave as well and thrown back, just managing to hear someone, or multiple people, shout his name over the grinding, screeching roar of the metal wave. Derek landed on the ground hard, something behind him piercing through his side.

Derek heard Stiles say “ _Aios preserve us_ ” voice like a terrified whisper. Derek didn't think anything good was happening if Stiles was invoking fae deities. Derek was dazed from the explosion but managed to focus his eyes on the scene before him. Where the weapon had once been there was a hulking, horrific creature. It was a grotesque, twisted mass of bodies fused together. Heads, torsos, arms, and legs meshed together, far too many of them for one being and sticking out of it at unnatural angles. Every visible face, every visible mouth, was open in scream that was not silent.

Derek sucked in a shuddering breath and all the creature’s eyes, dozens of them, focused on him. The creature took a lumbering step forward, toward Derek. Derek tried to stand but something held him down and ripping into his skin as it did.

“Derek!” Cora yelled as she ran forward.

“Cora, no!” Derek shouted as Cora put herself between the creature and Derek, a gun pointed at the hulking, lumbering mass.

“Derek, where the sword?” Stiles asked, seeming to just appear next to Derek.

“I don’t know!” Derek said. “I lost it.

“Damn it,” Stiles hissed. “Cora.”

“I’ll stay, go find it,” Cora said.

“You need to go,” Derek said. “I don’t think that gun is going to work on that thing.”

“We’ll see,” Cora responded and fired at the creature. The shot impacted it near its center, where a partial face emerged from its sickly, grey skin. The shot blew through the creature, making a deep wound in its chest. It howled in pain but didn’t stop advancing forward. Cora kept firing at the creature, blowing more holes in it but it still wouldn’t slow. Even when the Hinansho guards began firing the creature still stalked forward.

“Cora, get out of here!” Derek shouted desperately. Derek tried to stand again but was unable to move very far. Whatever piece of debris that had pierced his side had evidently hooked into him, and done so deeply. At the angle Derek was he was unable to pull himself free.

“No! I’m not abandoning you. Fucking asshole,” Cora said and moved back, holstering her gun. She grabbed onto Derek under his arms and began pulling. Derek couldn’t hold back his pained scream as the metal ripped through his body as Cora forced him up. “I’m sorry,” Cora said.

“It’s fine, keep going,” Derek said through gritted teeth. Cora pulled harder and Derek was tore free of the metal. “Fuck,” Derek hissed as he struggled to get his footing. The creature was close now, too close, it could reach out and grab them and it looked like it was going too when a sparking fog swirled around and ensnared it.

Derek managed to get his footing and, with Cora’s help, stumbled backward over and clear of the debris field. Thankfully out of reach of the creature. Derek looked off his left where he saw Lydia and Kira standing side by side. Lydia was producing the fog, it swirled out from between her outstretched hands. Kira had her sword pushed into the source of the fog and seemed to be the one producing the lightning within it.

Derek looked back toward the creature. It was struggling against the hold of the fog but appeared to be unable to move forward anymore. Derek then spotted Stiles rushing toward him with the artifact’s sword in hand. As Stiles neared Derek, purple and black power began to swirl around and outward from the creature.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Stiles repeated as he sped up, stumbling over debris as he hurried toward Derek. Stiles pushed the sword back into Derek’s hand and Derek immediately pointed the blade at the creature. It was hard for him to focus the energy he needed, his body was focused on healing the gaping wound in his side. Stiles pressed his hand against Derek’s side and powered surged into Derek, accelerating his healing.

Without the need to heal, Derek was able to focus solely on pulling his power into the artifact. The sword glowed blue and the light pulsed before it shot forward. The artifact’s light smacked into the ominous sphere of power surrounding the creature. Derek pushed more of his power into the artifact and felt both Stiles and Cora push their own into once again.

The artifact’s light intensified and seemed to gather the power of Lydia and Kira’s attack into itself. The artifact punched through the energy swirling around the creature and then through the beast itself. The creature howled in pain, dozens of voices screaming at once, as it was enveloped the artifact’s power. As it had done with the airship the artifact surrounded and crushed the creature until nothing remained. When it was finished the light dispersed and the artifact powered down, leaving Derek feeling drained again.

Everyone was silent for several long minutes afterward. All unsure of what had just happened. What they had just fought.

“What the fuck was that?” Cora asked, breaking the stunned silence.

“It looked like a golem,” Lydia said. “But I’ve never seen one like that before.”

“I think it might have been a Grey Core,” Stiles said.

“A Grey Core?” Lydia questioned.

“Not nearly a horrifying enough name for that,” Cora said.

“It doesn’t normally look like that,” Stiles said. “It’s a ritually created crystal.”

“How’s it made?” Lydia asked.

“Sacrifice, specifically that of a unwilling individual,” Stiles started to explain. “The individuals body is then broken down, their life force trapped inside, and reshaped into a sentient crystal. If done correctly, if done using an individual with great power, an incredibly powerful crystal will be created.”

“You said the crystal was sentient,” Lydia said. “This person is still alive, even after being turned into a crystal?”

“Not truly,” Stiles said. “The crystal has an awareness of itself and the world around it but that’s it. It has no real personality, no real thoughts of its own, just what its creator imbues in it. But being sentient means it will defend itself and that’s what it did. It collected and partially reanimated the corpses of the airships crews to give itself a way to do so.”

“So how are the Argents creating cores able to power these weapons?” Lydia questioned. “Their kingdom is exclusively human and they‘d need fae for that kind of power.”

“Abduction?” Kira suggested.

“Or from an allied kingdom,” Stiles said.

“Aurum,” Lydia said.

“You think Aurum would actually do this?” Kira asked.

“I think they're acting in their own interests,” Stiles said. “They plan to let the Argents carry out the war, support them behind the scenes, and they double cross them.”

“And the Argents are probably planning to do the same in the end,” Cora said.

“What do we do about it?” Derek asked, finally joining the conversation after having recovered from using the artifact.

“Having two enemies, each with their own motives, complicates this,” Lydia said. “It’s like we’re fighting two wars. No other kingdom will touch Aurum without hard proof of their involvement.”

“Politics, fun,” Cora said.

“We have people in Aurum, maybe they can find something,” Stiles said.

“I think Aurum should be a secondary concern for us,” Lydia said. “They won’t act without the Argents as a smokescreen. If we take out the Argents, Aurum will fall back in line and give us time to decide what to do with them.”

Derek doubted that bur he said nothing. Even before the Argents had attacked and started the war something, or someone, had been causing problems in Triskelion. The other packs in the kingdom had started having territory disputes after centuries of peace. There was some outside force influencing them, Derek knew that, the entire Hale pack knew that. They all suspected Aurum, specifically Deucalion. But that’s all they had, suspicions.

“We need to plan and hit the Argents, soon,” Derek said.

“With Aurum thrown into the mix now things are a lot more complicated,” Stiles said. “We have no idea what their truly capable of. They could have dozens of these weapons and the artifact is the only way to truly destroy them.”

“We need to kill the Argent’s main leaders, specifically Gerard and Kate,” Lydia said. “Without them no one else has a legitimate claim to the throne.”

“Yeah, but it still comes back to the question of how? I doubt either of them are going to be leaving the capital anytime soon and it will undoubtedly be heavily fortified.” Stiles said.

“We need time to plan properly and we haven’t had that,” Lydia said. “But now we do, a least for a little while. Even reaching Siofor could be difficult. I’ll try to organize a meeting between the allied leaders.”

“So all we can do now is wait and hope the Argents don’t have anymore weaponized airships on standby,” Cora said.

“There’s nothing else we can do right now, alright? Triskelion is in ruins, Hinansho is in ruins, and Arcadia has taken a major hit. Out forces are spread out and focused on other tasks,” Lydia said. “I don’t want to sit around and do nothing either but right now we have no choice.”

“Then we should head back and get started,” Kira said. “If you don’t want to sit around while all this planning takes place you can help with relief efforts.”

With that they all began to make their way back to the castle. Stiles and Cora stuck close to Derek, despite his instance that he was fine. Lydia and Kira walked ahead, discussing possible plans of attack. Derek didn’t want to wait anymore than Cora but he knew what Lydia said was right. They needed a proper plan to take on the Argents and that would take time.

Time Derek could only hope they had.

 

* * *

 

Once back in the castle Lydia and Kira went to find Empress Yukimura to begin cementing battle plans. Cora decided to help with relief efforts in Hinansho like Kira had suggested and left to find the person in charge of organizing it. Stiles demanded food and Derek agreed so they made their way to the castle’s kitchens.

Derek had expected there to be a massive food shortage in Hinansho but they seemed to be well stocked in the kitchens. According to one of the cooks supplies had been flowing in from Hinansho’s outlying territories. The cook also recognized both Derek and Stiles gave them a generous amount of food, so much so that it had to placed on a large tray. Derek tried to refuse, despite the fact that he really wanted it. Stiles just said his thanks and grabbed the tray with a bright smile. The cook waved off Derek’s concerns and then proceeded to shoo him out of the kitchens.

Back in their room Stiles set the tray of food down on the table by the door. While Stiles sat down and started to eat Derek started removing his armor again. The artifact’s chest piece was somewhat difficult to remove by himself but Derek managed. The rest came off easily enough. Derek even pulled the under armor apart in the front and shoved it down to his waist. Derek then sat down on the other side of the table, opposite Stiles, and started eating as well.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Derek asked after several minutes of eating in silence.

“I think we should start training you in how to properly use the artifact,” Stiles said. “Show you how to control your energy flow and build up your stamina in that regard.”

“You don’t have some grand plan for taking on the Argents?” Derek asked.

“No,” Stiles answered simply. “I don’t know what to do there. It’s even more complicated and dangerous than I initially thought.”

“Yeah, it is,” Derek said. “I don’t why I thought this would be so much simpler.”

“War is never simple,” Stiles said. “But, I’m going to trust Lydia to come up with a plan.”

“You’re not going to help?” Derek asked, surprised.

“I’m not good with politics and that’s half of what a war is,” Stiles said. “I’ll help if she asks me too. But if I can avoid dealing with a bunch of self-righteous diplomats all trying to get this war to benefit them in someway, good.”

“Are they really that bad?” Derek asked.

“I remember what it was like last time. Everybody said they’d help but everyone wanted some favor first,” Stiles said. “And you end up trekking across the damned continent in search of a cure for some disease and alienating a possible ally in the process.” Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “It’s just so stupid sometimes. I can’t deal with people being selfish and trying to benefit from other people’s desperation. I’d end of starting another war before the first one was finished.”

“We’ll let Lydia handle the planning,” Derek said.

“It’s for the best,” Stiles agreed.

“And you’ll focus on teaching me to properly use the artifact,” Derek said.

“It’ll be fun,” Stiles said. “It’s a lot of repetitive meditation exercises with occasional sustained casting and physical strength training.”

“How do you know what to do?” Derek asked.

“Mom taught me,” Stiles answered. “I got to go through all the training without the benefit of actually getting to use the artifact.”

“Why couldn’t you sue the artifact?” Derek questioned but then realized what the answer probably was before Stiles even answered.

“I could’ve but…” Stiles said, leaving the rest of the statement unsaid.

“Right, sorry,” Derek said.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Stiles replied.

After a moment of silence Derek asked a question he’d been thinking about since their discussion at the crash site. “Why did Lydia say that without Gerard and Kate there was no one with a claim to the Argent throne? Wouldn’t his son or granddaughter have a claim?”

“Chris and Allison are no longer in the Argent kingdom,” Stiles said. “They’re considered deserters and enemies of the kingdom now.”

“I never heard anything about that,” Derek said.

“You wouldn’t have. Gerard doesn’t exactly want people knowing his son and granddaughter decided he was evil and started a minor rebellion in his kingdom.” Stiles explained.

“How do you know then?” Derek asked.

“Allison and Chris are part of our little network,” Stiles said. “Have been for just over a year and half.”

“And you trust them?” Derek asked.

Stiles sighed deeply before he answered. “Honestly? Not fully. But I’m willing to give them the benefit of the doubt,” Stiles said. “And, when we kill Gerard and Kate, having them on our side will benefit us because at least one of them will be able to claim the throne.”

“Could still be dangerous to trust them,” Derek said.

“I doubt they’re going to betray us,” Stiles said. “But we’re next exactly telling them sensitive information.” Derek still didn’t think it was wise to be trusting Argents when at war with them but he decided to trust Stiles’ judgment.

“So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?” Derek asked once they had finished eating.

“We could start on your training or go back to sleep,” Stiles said.

Derek and Stiles stared at each other for a moment before they both said; “Sleep.”

 

* * *

 

_**Six Days Later** _

 

* * *

 

Foris was under attack. The came late in the night. The call had come Derek’s mother who had taken refuge in the city.

Derek was angry. He was also afraid. Terrified he was going to lose his mother. He wouldn’t be able to handle that. Despite his panic Derek was handling the situation better than Cora. Cora had accused Stiles and Lydia of telling Allison and Chris where their mother was and that they had betrayed them. Derek had the same thought but he had dismissed it. Neither Stiles or Lydia would take that kind of risk. Derek believed Cora knew that too but she was upset and needed someone to blame. Derek hoped Stiles and Lydia understood that.

But the airship was still tense and silent as it sped toward Foris. It was just one of eight, six from Hinansho and two from Arcadia, making the journey to defend Foris. Both Hinansho and Arcadia also sent soldiers, Arcadia able to spare more at the time, with a total of one-thousand deployed.

According to Derek’s mother the Argents had shown up with a sizable ground force but with only three airships. There was no weapon ship in sight yet and Derek wanted to believe that meant the Argents didn’t have anymore readily available.

But it was also possible the Argents didn’t want to destroy Foris but rather take the city. And the nexus with it. Stiles called it Nemeton, like it was a person’s name and not just another name for a nexus. Derek had found that odd but he didn’t think about it much or question it as he had more important things to worry about.

Foris was well defended on its own as it was a city primairly made up of mages and fae. Stiles also said that the nexus would act to defend itself and the city around it when attacked. Derek hoped that meant the Argents would have trouble even getting into the city.

The airship jolted suddenly and violently, people were knocked off their feet and out of their seats as the ship listed dangerously the side. Derek managed to remain seated but his head slammed hard against the ship’s wall behind him.

“We’ve been hit,” Stiles said as he was standing. “Come on.” Stiles tugged on Derek’s arm.

“What?” Derek asked, slightly dazed.

“We have to get out, Derek, before it crashes,” Stiles said urgently. Stiles pulled Derek up and started pushing him toward the back of the ship, where the drop gate was opening.

“Cora,” Derek said.

“Different ship,” Stiles replied. Wind from the opening gate began running in. Stiles pushed a graviton into Derek’s hand. “You know how to use that?” Stiles questioned and Derek nodded. “Good, now jump.” Derek moved forward with the soldiers toward the open drop gate. The wind was strong, threatening to pull Derek off the ship before he jumped himself.

At the edge of the drop gate Derek jumped. The air rushed around him, drowning out any other sound. As he rapidly neared the ground Derek activated the graviton and the effect was instantaneous. A ball of energy surrounded Derek and slowed his decent. Derek landed in a crouched position with a dulled impact that felt like he had only jumped a few feet instead of over a thousand.

Derek stood and looked around for Stiles but couldn’t find him. Derek was worried, afraid something had caused Stiles to be unable to jump, and looked back up toward the airship. Something had hit the ship in its side near the front and black smoke was billowing out of the hole punched into the ship. The ship was going to crash and Stiles was possibly still on it.

There was suddenly a bright burst of light at back of the ship that flared and shot out outward. The light turned sharply and changed into a flaming dragon. The dragon raced through the sky and slammed into an AA gun which exploded in a brilliant jet of fire on impact. The flames twisted upward and arced across the battlefield toward a second AA gun that they consumed and destroyed.

Derek sighed deeply and said “And he calls me dramatic,” to himself. Derek then turned his attention to the battlefield outside Foris. The Argent’s forces seemed unable to get through to the city, held back by a faintly shimmering shield. There was a large amount of Argent soldiers and they were back by not only tanks and mobile turrets but also mages. The three airships the Argents had sent with their soldiers were focused on firing at the shield around Foris. Derek wondered how long the shield would hold under the barrage.

Derek ran toward the battlefield, unsheathing his sword as he neared it. Derek focused his power into the blade and swung it in a wide, horizontal arch, blue light illuminating the path the sword had taken. The light shot forward and sliced through several dozen Argent soldiers in front of Derek. Several Argent soldiers fired at Derek but the shots were deflected by the artifact’s shield.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, appearing at Derek’s side with a gust of warm air that smelled of sulfur. Fire exploded outward in wide circle around Derek and Stiles taking out even more Argent soldiers while leaving their allies unharmed. Stiles then bent and slammed his hand into the ground and pulled up a large section of earth to create cover.

“We need to take out those mages,” Stiles said and pointed toward the shield around Foris. There were multiple mages at the shield evidently trying to break it down. The mages were well guarded, however, behind multiple lines of Argent soldiers as well as tanks and turrets. The three Argent airships also hovered above the mages, providing them with an even deadlier defense. Then there were the undoubtedly powerful mages themselves.

“That could be difficult,” Derek said.

“We have a plan,” Stiles said. “Our airships are going to take out the Argent’s and then me, you, Lydia, and Kira are going to cut through the Argent soldiers, backed by our own soldiers of course, and launch a simultaneous assault on the mages.”

“You managed to come up with that in the ten minutes we were apart?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Simple enough situation,” Stiles said. “Now we just wait for the Argent ships to go down-” multiple explosions interrupted Stiles. “And then we charge!” Stiles shouted and ran out from behind the cover.

“Right,” Derek said to himself and then ran back onto the battlefield himself. Stiles was some distance away already, swiftly moving through the Argent soldiers. Further across the battlefield Derek could just see the signs of Lydia and Kira making similar progress.

Derek started making his way up the battlefield as well. The Arcadian and Hinansho soldiers spread out around Derek as he moved taking out any Argent soldiers Derek’s attacks didn’t. Derek consciously limited the power he put into the artifact, limiting the range of his attacks but still making them powerful enough to cut down multiple enemies with one attack.

Soon Derek had matched pace with Stiles, Lydia, and Kira and all four of them were nearing the mages. As well as the tanks and turrets. Derek aimed his sword at a tank and pushed more power into the artifact. A burst of blue light shot toward the tank and obliterated it on impact. Derek was then forced to dodge a hail of turret fire as it moved in a sweeping arch toward him. Derek jumped back out of the way and then fired another burst of power at the turret, destroying it.

With the nearest tank and turret taken care of, Derek started making his back up the battlefield. As Derek neared the mages several turned away from the shield and focused on Derek. Derek pushed more power into the artifact’s shield and slashed his sword in an wide arch in front of himself. The attack flew toward the mages but it never reached them. One of the mages fired off an attack of the own and it shattered the arch of blue energy of Derek’s attack. Derek backed up a step just as a powerful lightning bolt struck the artifact’s shield, making it waver dangerously.

Derek steeled himself and attacked again but, again, it was deflected. Derek was subjected to another attack from the mages and could feel the shield, and himself, weakening.

Derek reached up and activated his com. “I can’t hit them,” Derek said.

“They’re deflecting my attacks too,” Kira said. “And I can’t get in close enough for a physical attack.”

“Stiles, Lydia, suggestions?” Derek questioned just as the shield was hit by another attack. Derek knew it wouldn’t hold up against another.

“Get back! We’re bringing in the airships again,” Stiles said. “When they start firing start attacking.” Derek did as instructed and backed up. Derek started pushing his power into the artifact, charging up an attack, as he waited for the airships to begin their barrage.

As the airships started firing on the mages, Derek released his attack. He focused the power into a single beam and gripped the sword with both hands as he swept in front of himself. When Derek finished the attack he let his arms drop, the sword tip resting on the ground. The airships soon stopped their assault as well but the combined attacks had kicked up dust and debris, creating a cloud that Derek was unable to see through. He had no idea if the attack had worked.

A bolt of lightning sped out of the dust cloud and Derek barely managed to dodge it. “Fuck this,” Derek said and ran forward into and through the dust cloud.

On the other side there were three mages, two of them were heavily injured and barely standing. Derek focused on the third, which was also the one closest to him. The mage seemed surprised that Derek was there and Derek took advantage of that. He brought his sword up and brought it downward, decapitating the mage in front of him. Derek then charged at the next closest mage and rammed the sword through the mage’s chest. Derek pulled the sword free and turned back around and prepared to kill the final mage.

“Wait! Please,” the mage cried out.

“I’m not going to spare you,” Derek said and began charging up an attack.

“I’m dying anyway, just listen for a second, OK?” the mage pleaded. “We weren’t trying to break down the shield we were maintaining it.”

Derek stopped charging the attack. “What?” He asked.

“We were supposed to maintain the shield and prevent you from getting inside,” the mage said.

“Why, are you from Foris?” Derek asked.

“No, I’m from Alular,” the mage said. “I was abducted almost a year ago.”

“By the Argents?” Derek questioned.

“By Aurum,” the mage answered. “They’ve been doing it for almost two years.” the mage sucked in a labored and clearly pained breath. “They control us with these,” the mage lifted their hand and clasped in it was a broken collar. “It-” another pained breath “they’re somehow able to repress our will, make it impossible for us to choose.”

“Derek,” Stiles said and Derek turned his head slightly to see Stiles running up. “What are you doing.”

“This mage says the Aurum has been abduction people and controlling them,” Derek said. Stiles looked past Derek and at the mage on the ground.

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“I-I don’t know,” The mage said. “But there’s hundreds of us from all over Idilyius.”

“Why are you in Foris?” Derek asked.

“They want to destroy the nexus,” the mage said. “There are people already inside the city.”

“Fuck,” Derek hissed. “We need to go now.” The shield around Foris was down and Derek turned and ran into the city. The city almost seemed abandoned, there was no one on the streets, civilians or soldiers. The nexus was at the head of the city and was marked by a large tree that towered and stretched out over the city below it. Built around the tree was a citadel, where the leaders of Foris lived and any visiting dignitary stayed. It was where Derek’s mother was.

“Derek! We can’t just go charging in there!” Stiles shouted.

“My mother is in there,” Derek said.

“I know, but we don’t know who else is,” Stiles said.

“It doesn’t matter!” Derek could started to shift and run faster. Stiles swore behind him and matched Derek’s pace. Derek could hear Stiles talking to someone but Derek didn’t focus on listening to the conversation.

The citadel came into view. There were several soldiers outside who spotted Derek and Stiles and immediately started firing on them. Derek ignored them until he was close enough to attack them physically. Derek cut down the soldiers nearest to him while Stiles incinerated the others.

When Derek entered the citadel he looked across the entrance hall and the far side there was an exit to a courtyard. Through the exit Derek saw his mother laying as the base of the tree at the center of the courtyard. Derek ran forward without hesitation.

“Derek, wait!” Stiles yelled after him but Derek didn’t stop. When Derek crossed the threshold of the exit he was struck by a powerful bolt of electricity that threw him off his feet and to the far side of the courtyard. Derek didn’t even have time comprehend what had just happened before someone kicked him viciously in the side of the face and stomped down hard on his chest.

“Move and they die, dragon.”

“I can kill all of you before you have the chance,” Stiles said, his voice was harsh and had an edge of a growl. Derek was still dazed but he managed to see a gun pointed down at him and to his side Stiles staring down a woman. After a moment Derek realized the woman was Victoria Argent.

“Go ahead then,” Victoria taunted. Derek knew it would take time for Stiles to attack, just enough time for the soldiers to kill both Derek and his mother.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“You haven’t figured it out? I thought dragons were supposed to be wise,” Victoria said.

“Yes, but it’s always hard to comprehend absolute insanity,” Stiles replied.

“You think it’s insane for me to want my family back?” Victoria asked.

“This won’t get your family back. Chris and Allison left because they hated that the Argents did things like this,” Stiles said.

“They left because your _people_ corrupted them,” Victoria said.

“How long did Gerard have to torture you for you to believe that?” Stiles questioned.

“He has shown me the truth,” Victoria answered. “That your kind are vile lairs and defilers. Interlopers in a world that is rightfully ours.”

“Gerard is a self-serving bigot who will kill you as soon as you outlive your purpose,” Stiles said. “Or fail, like you will here.”

“But I won’t fail. I’m already succeeding,” Victoria said and snapped her fingers. Derek could just make out the sound of chains and scuffling feet. And there, held in chains by two Argent soldiers, was Peter. Derek felt rage surge through him and he tried to move only to have the foot on his chest stomp down hard again and the gun they were holding shoved into his face. “What do you think will happen if a family murders each other here?”

“What do you think will happen when I punch a fucking hole in your chest?” Stiles asked.

“Do it then, dragon,” Victoria said but Stiles didn’t move. Derek knew he wouldn’t as long as Derek and his family were in danger.

“So you intend to corrupt Nemeton, poison the magic that flows from them,” Stiles said.

“It will start to kill off your kind, slowly but surely,” Victoria said. “Ensure no more of you vermin are born.”

“That’s not what it will do,” Stiles said. “It will just ensure any born will be corrupted. More vicious and wild.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Victoria replied. “I don’t care much either way. It will end your kind regardless. So why don’t we get started?” Victoria turned around and walked to Peter. She pulled a vile of some liquid from her coat pocket. She uncorked it and jerked her head. The soldiers on either side of Peter forced his head back and mouth open. Peter tried to struggle but it was evident he was weak.

Multiple shots sounded from around the courtyard and for a second Derek thought he had been shot. But then pressure on his chest lessened and the soldier that had been standing over him fell over, dead. The soldiers by Derek’s mother and by Peter also fell dead.

Derek struggled to get to his feet, still weakened by the electric attack. Victoria stumbled back, away from Peter. She was panicked. Figures jumped down into the courtyard from the roof above and emerged from the other entrances around the area as well. Derek didn’t recognize any of them, except for one.

“Laura,” Derek said, almost unwilling to believe what he was seeing.

Laura turned to him and smiled. “Sorry I’m late but it takes time to cross a continent.” Derek stumbled forward, he needed more than just seeing, just hearing her. Laura moved forward and came to Derek instead. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug that Derek tried his best to return.

“It’s OK, Derek,” Laura said softly. Derek just pressed his face into her neck and didn’t even try to stop himself from crying. In relief and in happiness of being reunited with his family. “Come on,” Laura said and pulled back from the hug. She wrapped an arm around Derek and supported most of his weight as she helped him walk over to their mother and Peter.

Derek saw the Victoria had been restrained by the others that Laura had arrived with. She was screaming, cursing everyone in the courtyard. Stiles waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and Victoria was forcibly pulled out of the courtyard.

“Insanity,” Stiles muttered as he walked forward. Derek and Laura reached their mother and Peter at the same time Stiles did. “Cora is on her way,” Stiles said as he kneeled down beside Talia. Stiles reached out and pressed his hands against her and Peter growled. “Stop that,” Stiles snapped “I’m helping her.” Stiles hands started to glow with gold light. The light flowed over Talia’s body, Derek knew it was a healing spell.

After a moment Stiles removed his hands. “She’s fine, should wake up in a little bit,” Stiles said. “Now for you,” Stiles turned shuffled around on his knees to face Peter. “I don’t know what they did to you but I can heal physical damage,” Stiles said. “I need to touch you for this to work, is that going to be a problem?”

“No,” Peter said, his voice rough. Stiles nodded and pressed his hands to Peter’s shoulders. The same gold glow flowed over Peter as Stiles healed him. It took longer for Stiles to heal Peter than it did Talia and Derek didn’t want to think about what that meant.

After several moments, Stiles pulled his hands away from Peter. Neither Stiles or Peter said anything but they shared a look that lasted for only a few seconds before Peter turned his attention back to Talia. Stiles stood up and turned to Derek.

“Your turn big guy,” Stiles said. Stiles pressed his hands against Derek’s chest and Derek immediately felt the warmth of the healing spell flow through him. The lingering effects of the electric attack faded and Derek finally regained his strength. Stiles finished healing Derek just as Talia was sitting up and Cora, along with Lydia and Kira, came running into the courtyard.

Cora rushed toward them, all but throwing herself at Laura, who stepped away from Derek to catch her. Talia and Peter both stood and drew Derek into a tight pack hug. None of them said anything as they clung to each other as if they were all afraid one of them would just disappear again.

The relief and joy Derek felt at being reunited with his family was overwhelming. The pack was almost whole again. There were still some members missing, like Boyd, Erica, and Isaac but Derek barely had time to wonder where they were before all three ran into the courtyard and threw themselves into the pack hug as well.

The pack was as whole as it could be and Derek let himself sink into the bliss of being reunited.

 

* * *

 

Derek spent the entire night with his pack. None of them willing to leave each other. They had spent much of their time together just clinging to each other, only exchanging a few words. It wasn’t until the next day that they actually started to talk, to fill each other in on what they had missed.

Laura had been on her way to Alular when the Argents found her and her guards. Laura had been forced to run to avoid either capture or death. She had gotten lost when running and spent ten days wondering through the Honoris Causa mountains before she managed to reach Rolaver. She spent several days in Rolaver recovering before she regained her strength and made the journey to Alular and into Brumous, arriving just a day before the attack on Foris.

Talia had arrived in Foris just two days after the Argent’s initial attack on Beacon. During the journey she too was ambushed by the Argents. During the fight she was separated from Peter and he was captured. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac had managed to stay with Talia and traveled with her to Foris, where all four of them stayed and attempted to learn the whereabouts of Derek, Laura, and Cora over the ensuing weeks. Cora had briefly joined them in Foris before leaving when the Argents attacked the Eastern Edge.

Derek recounted his journey. Meeting Stiles, retrieving Centealia’s artifact, and the battle at Hinansho. Derek mentioned nothing about the Darach or his desperate plan.

Peter said nothing of his own experiences and none of them pushed.

After they ate lunch together Derek managed to pry himself away from the pack and went in search of Stiles.

“Looking for Stiles?” Lydia asked when Derek walked into the citadel’s library. She was sat at a large table and bent over a large tome, with three more of similar size staked next to her.

“Yeah,” Derek answered. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for information on Grey Cores,” Lydia said. “And several other things. Foris has the second largest, well, largest now I guess, archives on the continent. There has to be something in here.” Lydia sighed and rubbed a hand across her eyes.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to search online archives?” Derek asked.

“Did that and nothing,” Lydia said. “Stiles is in his room, by the way. Western side, second floor, room eighteen.”

“Thanks, hope you find something,” Derek said. “If you need any help I’m sure my mother or Peter would be happy too,” Derek offered as he started to walk away. He would offer to help but he was more interested in finding Stiles.

“Thanks,” Lydia said. “See you later.”

Derek left the library and found the stairs to the second floor. Derek walked to the far end of the western side of the citadel and found room eighteen. He knocked on the door and waited.

“It’s open,” Stiles called from inside. Derek entered the room and shut the door behind himself. Stiles was standing out on a balcony on the far side of the room.

Stiles turned around and looked almost surprised to see Derek. “Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be with your pack,” Stiles said and walked back into the room. Stiles was shirtless, his normal coat and armor missing for the first time since Derek had met him. Derek’s gaze swept over the exposed skin, probably lingering just a few seconds longer than proper.

“I wanted to see you,” Derek said. “You just sort of disappeared after the fight and everything.”

“I wanted to give you time with your pack, you’d just been reunited and all,” Stiles said. “Didn’t want to be in the way.”

“You’d ever be in the way,” Derek said.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles drawled off and shrugged. “They might think differently, but thanks.”

Derek sighed. “What’s wrong, Stiles?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Stiles said and Derek knew that was a lie.

“Stiles,” Derek said.

“It’s nothing Derek,” Stiles insisted. “You have your pack back, your family back. You’ve almost mastered the artifact. We just beat the Argent’s sorry asses again and are finalizing our plans of attack. Everything is great.” Stiles somehow managed to make all of that seem anything but great. Stiles walked over to a sofa and sat down.

“You don’t sound very happy about that,” Derek said.

“I’m perfectly happy about it, Derek,” Stiles replied and smiled widely, but it was hollow and forced.

“Stiles, please, what’s wrong?” Derek asked again and walked forward. He sat down on a coffee table in front of the sofa, facing Stiles.

Stiles sighed heavily. “It’s stupid and fucking selfish,” Stiles said. “But I’m going to miss you.”

“Miss me? Why, are you going somewhere?” Derek asked. “Are you just going to leave now?”

“What, no!” Stiles said. “I’m in this until the end. But it’s just,” Stiles stopped and turned away from Derek.

And then it clicked for Derek. “You think I don’t need you anymore,” Derek said. Stiles shrugged. “That is stupid.” Stiles snapped his head back and looked at Derek with shocked, almost hurt eyes. Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles’ hands in his own. “I still need you Stiles. I couldn’t have done any of this without. And I don’t want to finish it without you either.

Even if I don’t need you to teach me something or to help me fight a battle, I still want you around.” Derek said. “Even when this war is over I will want you around. Believe it or not, I like you Stiles.”

“I like you too,” Stiles said. “I never knew you could talk this much about your emotions.”

“Neither did I,” Derek said. “But you needed to hear that so I needed to say it.”

“Well, thanks,” Stiles said. “I’m not going anywhere, Derek. As long as you want me around, I’ll be here.” Stiles smiled again and it was full and sincere.

Derek smiled back and tugged Stiles forward, causing him to fall into Derek with a surprised shout. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and hugged him. “Pretty sure I’m going to want you around for a while.” Derek said. Stiles hugged Derek back.

“This is so much better without all that armor,” Stiles said and Derek huffed out a laugh. Derek definitely wanted Stiles around for a long time.

Maybe, forever.


	4. Artifacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was moderately easier to write but i'm still kinda eh on it. i think it might go too fast. 
> 
> i'm writing a guide to go along with this fic since it's set in an original universe and there are probably some things that are kind of confusing.
> 
> a lot happens in the chapter and it's basically set over the course of like three days. hope you like it.

“What is this?” Stiles asked as he looked at the tablet Lydia had handed him. It was a day after the attack on Foris. It seemed they were staying in the city for the foreseeable future, which Stiles didn’t object to. When Lydia had come into his room, Stiles had expected her to show him battle plans. Instead he was looking at a map streaked with red.

“It’s a map of Western Idilyius,” Lydia said. “And those red lines are every fortified defensive line between us and Siofor.”

“That’s a lot of red,” Stiles replied. The entire Argent border was outlined in red and the red intensified around Siofor. The defensive lines even extended into Aurum, which Stiles was not surprised by. It appeared there was no direct or even indirect way into Argent territory let alone into Siofor.

“There’s no way in,” Lydia said, confirming Stiles suspisions. “And you were right, they have more of those weapons, dozens of them. They’re set up, at least two of them, at each defensive line. Just marching in or even flying in would be suicide.”

“We need to destroy the weapons,” Stiles said. “But I don’t know of any other way besides the artifact.”

“I’ve tried to find something on the Grey Cores. I’ve only found ways to make it not destroy,” Lydia said. “Isn’t there someway we could manufacture our own artifacts?”

“Fae artifacts are almost the extreme opposite of a Grey Core. They’re made from a dying fae’s soul, their very will. A fae artifact is literally that fae’s dying wish,” Stiles explained. “It’s not just something you can make. It’s the purest form of magic. A soul willing sacrificed with the intent of protecting others.”

“What about the other artifacts?” Lydia asked. “Almost every fae leaves one behind, can’t we just use those?”

“I’ve thought of that Lydia but none of the other artifacts were made with the intent to destroy Grey Cores,” Stiles said.

“There have to be others, Stiles,” Lydia said.

“If there are I don’t know about them,” Stiles replied.

“Ask the other fae. We need them,” Lydia pleaded.

“They won’t tell me,” Stiles said. “The artifacts, their purpose, their very locations are secret. That knowledge is supposed to be limited to the fae’s family.”

“This is war!” Lydia exclaimed in frustration. “They are in danger too. They are going to die too!”

“You’re asking them to turn their back on millennia of culture. To essentially betray their family. You’re asking them to kill someone they love,” Stiles said. “I’m not saying it’s right for them to hide the knowledge but it is a lot to ask of someone.”

Lydia sat down in a chair and pressed her face into her hands for a moment. Lydia sighed and raised her head again.

“I know, Stiles, but we have no choice,” Lydia said. “They have no choice.”

“You can’t force them to tell you,” Stiles replied. “You also can’t just start breaking into tombs and taking artifacts. You’ll start another war.”

“I was-”

“Yeah, you were,” Stiles said.

“Well this is desperate, OK,” Lydia said. “I know we can’t do that but… damn it, Stiles. We have to end this. We can’t just keep waiting for the Argents to attack somewhere and hope we get there it time to fight them off.”

“Maybe there’s something else we can try,” Stiles said. “I’m not guaranteeing you it will work but what have we got to lose?”

“A war,” Lydia replied. “But, you’re right let’s try your idea. What is it?”

“We’re going to ask Nemeton for help.”

 

* * *

 

To the majority of Idilyius, Nemeton was just a tree, a nexus, that had a name due to how powerful and old it was. In truth Nemeton was a fae, a very old and very powerful one. Nemeton guarded the most powerful nexus in Idilyius, and possibly on the planet. Its energy flowed across the continent, fueling the birth and growth of fae and shifters alike.

But the nexus was also venerable which led Nemeton to dedicate their life to guarding it. Being that connected to the magic on Idilyius, to the world itself, made Nemeton incredibly powerful and also very knowledgeable. If anyone knew of additional ways to destroy Grey Cores it would be Nemeton.

The entrance to Nemeton’s sanctum was hidden and well guarded. Nemeton alone decided not only who guarded the sanctum and who even knew of it. Stiles the location of the sanctum simply because of his mother, which made entering it a risk. It was an even bigger risk for Lydia to enter the sanctum. Which Stiles had told her, reputedly, but she insisted on joining him.

“This is just creepy,” Lydia said.

“We’re in the city’s catacombs, what were you expecting?” Stiles asked. “Also, you’re a banshee.”

“That doesn’t mean I actually like seeing dead people,” Lydia replied with obvious disgust. “I keep expecting them to move.”

“They are rather well preserved,” Stiles said. “It’s probably due to the nexus.”

“Because corpses being close to an immensely powerful source of magic is such a good idea,” Lydia said.

“They’re not going to come alive and attack us,” Stiles said. “Well more than likely they won’t.”

“What? You’re telling me-” Lydia was panicking, voice going up in pitch as she spoke. “You are telling me, there is a chance these corpses are going to come back to life?”

“Well we are uninvited intruders down here. Nemeton doesn’t like that and could possibly, maybe, attack us,” Stiles said. “I warned you about that.”

“It’s a little different to know it might happen with reanimated corpses,” Lydia said.

“You’re saying corpses a lot,” Stiles remarked.

“Bodies, cadaver, carcass, fucking mummified remains. It’s all the same thing, dead people,” Lydia said. “That according to you could rise up and attack us.”

“It’s unlikely,” Stiles said. “It’s more likely Nemeton will just try to obliterate us with the unfiltered power of the nexus.”

“Oh, well, that’s so much better,” Lydia said.

Stiles chose not to reply and instead focused on navigating the catacombs. As they neared the sanctum the catacombs became less planned and more twisted and maze like. It was also becoming harder for Stiles to sense the precise location of the nexus, as the closer they got the more powerful and spread out the energy was.

Lydia grabbed onto the back of Stiles’ coat and was all but plastered to his back. “Are you really that scared?” Stiles asked.

“It’s almost pitch black down here, Stiles. I can’t see,” Lydia answered, voice hushed.

“Oh, sorry,” Stiles said and conjured a ball of light in his hand that he sent to hover above him and Lydia.

“I don’t know if this is better or worse,” Lydia said.

“Just ignore the dead bodies and keep walking.” Stiles continued to walk and, despite the light, Lydia kept her hold on his coat. The catacombs were not a pleasant place, it was not a place for the living. They were cramped, dark tunnels that twisted and had too many blond corners and hiding places. Stiles understood Lydia’s trepidation, and outright fear, at being in such a place. Especially with the added possibility that they could be attacked for trespassing.

The tunnel they were in soon opened to a wide, and seemingly empty, hall. On the other side of the hall was a large, metal door that Stiles knew led to Nemeton’s sanctum by the powerful energy radiating from behind it. Along the sides of the hall there were what appeared to be status of warriors clad in gleaming, full body, silver armor and armed with broadswords or maces. Stiles knew that they weren’t statues.

“Get ready,” Stiles said. “If Nemeton decided they don’t want us here those things are going to attack and attack hard.”

“Great,” Lydia whispered but stepped away from Stiles before they entered the hall. Stiles walked quickly and with intent down the hall. Stiles reached the door, pressed his hands against it and started pushing power into it. Stiles heard something click but, unfortunately, the sound came from behind him.

“A gate just closed over the exit,” Lydia said, sounding surpassingly calm.

“That’s probably not good,” Stiles said and continued to try to open the door. Stiles pushed not only power but his intent into the doors. He tried to make it clear why he and Lydia were here, the questions they had.

“Statues are moving,” Lydia said, starting to sound panicked again.

Obviously it wasn’t working. “That’s definitely not good.” Stiles pushed away from the door and spun around.

The guardians had broke away from wall and moved into an attack formation. “We are the knights of Nemeton. You are uninvited and will be removed.” The guardians all spoke in unison.

“We are here to ask Nemeton a question. We are not here with ill intent,” Stiles said.

“You are uninvited and will be removed.” The guardians repeated in unison again. They then all charged toward Stiles and Lydia. Stiles erected a shield around himself and Lydia. The guardians slammed into the shield with far more power than Stiles expected and it almost collapsed inward before Stiles had the chance to push more power into it.

“We just want to ask Nemeton a question,” Stiles said. The guardians didn’t relent, they continued to slam against Stiles’ shield with weapons and fists.

“Are you trying to reason with them?” Lydia asked.

“There’s a reason we’re not dead yet. Nemeton know we’re not here to do harm,” Stiles said.

“Then why are those things attacking us?”

“It’s their job,” Stiles pushed more power into the shield. “We need Nemeton’s help. I know we’re not supposed to be here but we have no choice.” The guardians kept up their assault. Sooner rather than later they would break the shield regardless of how much power Stiles pushed into it. “Please, just let us through.”

“Stiles I don’t think this is working,” Lydia said and began charging a spell.

“Don’t attack them! Just…” Stiles felt the shield nearly buckle. “I am the son of Centealia and by birthright I am permitted knowledge of this sanctum. You will allow us to enter!” Stiles shouted.

“ _Cease!_ ” The voice resonated throughout the hall, seeming to vibrate through Stiles’ entire body with its intensity. The guardians immediacy stopped their assault and stood motionless and silent.

“ _You may enter._ ” Stiles heard the door behind him and Lydia move, shuddering and grinding as it opened. Stiles warily dropped his shield but the guardians did not move.

“You first, go,” Stiles said to Lydia.

“Yeah send me into the creepy room first,” Lydia replied but she moved, slowly and cautiously, into the opened doorway. Stiles followed, walking backward to keep and eye on the guardians. Once both Stiles and Lydia were in the sanctum the door closed and Stiles turned around and allowed himself to relax a little.

The sanctum was a little more than a dirt walled cave braced by aged wooden scaffolding and tree roots. The room was illuminated by an ethereal glow due to the abundance of ambient magic from the nexus. At the center of the room, on a throne of stone and twisted tree roots, was Nemeton. Roots of the tree above sprouted from their body, twining around each other and reaching out and up.

Nemeton was looking at Stiles and Lydia, eyes dark and unreadable. “It is most unwise to enter this place without my invitation,” Nemeton said, mouth barely moving.

“We have few other options,” Stiles said. “We need a way to destroy the Grey Cores.”

“Yes, I suppose you do,” Nemeton replied. “It seems that even I, this time, have little choice. It has been so long since I was last threatened, that this nexus was last threatened. You and your friends prevented that, though not without spilling corrupted blood.”

“Corrupted blood?” Lydia questioned.

“Those you call Argents have tainted their soldiers. It is dark and chaotic,” Nemeton said.

“Has it hurt you?” Stiles asked.

“Not yet, but it has seeped into my body, so it might yet,” Nemeton shifted, the roots around them shifted as well in perfect unison. “Though I suppose that is not the most pressing concern. The nexus remains untainted and that is most important. We still need to address your Grey Cores, however. This is not the first time I have been asked and, should I survive, I expect it will not be the last. Others have recognized the danger these defiled objects pose and have created ways to destroy them.”

Nemeton extended their hand, palm upturned. A deep green light gather in Nemeton’s palm and took a spherical shape as it coalesced. The light dispersed and left behind a crystalline orb. “This will guide you to what you seek, come take it.” Nemeton said. Stiles stepped forward and walked toward Nemeton. As Stiles reached out to take the orb he locked eyes with Nemeton. So close Stiles could see Nemeton’s eyes were completely consumed in a deep green, similar to their magic.

“You are very powerful,” Nemeton said. “You have not yet reached your full potential, though. You have not had to fight to defend something you love until now and it is pushing you.” Stiles grabbed the orb and took it from Nemeton’s open hand. “You are untapped potential and it is alluring.” Something it Nemeton’s expression changed and just for a second it was like Stiles was looking at someone, or something, entirely different. Stiles backed up several steps quickly but by that time Nemeton had returned to normal.

“You should leave now,” Nemeton said. “Though before you do I offer you a warning. What you seek is powerful and many will want it for themselves. Not everyone around you will act in the best interest of your common goal, but rather for themselves. Be cautious of who you share this information with. Carefully chose those you give these artifacts too.”

“We will,” Stiles said. “I cannot thank you enough for your aid.”

“Use this gift wisely. Now leave me, there are… things I must contemplate. I will wish for your success,” Nemeton said and shifted again. The roots around them shifted and folded inward until Nemeton was hidden from sight.

The door to the sanctum opened once again. “Let’s go,” Stiles said to Lydia and walked quickly toward the exit. Lydia exited the room first and Stiles caught up to her in the hall. The Guardians had returned to their places along the walls, still and silent, and the gate over the entrance to the catacombs had been lifted. Stiles and Lydia walked silently, and briskly, back through the catacombs.

“That was weird,” Lydia said once they were back outside. The sun was still high and bright, the entire journey through the catacombs had probably lasted little more than an hour. “Really weird.”

“Just a little,” Stiles said. “But we got what we needed.” Stiles held up the clear, crystal orb.

“How are we supposed to use it?” Lydia asked.

“You just push a little energy into it and-” The crystal glowed and the light pushed up and expended out. It was a projection of Eterous, a complete map of the entire world. Several points of light, mostly clustered around and on Idilyius.

“Those light points are artifact locations,” Stiles said.

“There’s five of them, three on the continent,” Lydia observed. “One in Izzat and… I don’t know where that is,” Lydia said pointing at the fifth and final artifact location. It was a large island to the North-West of Idilyius.

“It’s D’so’lare,” Stiles said. “It’s not on any maps.”

“How? People have to know it exists. It‘s bigger than Izzat and that‘s considered a continent,” Lydia said.

“I’m sure some people do but it’s still not on maps,” Stiles replied.

“Why?” Lydia asked.

“it’s the home of dragons,” Stiles said and Lydia’s looked at him in disbelief. “I’m serious. It’s literally the home of dragons. It’s where the oldest remember being born and it’s where most retreated too five hundred years ago.”

“An island… of dragons,” Lydia said, slowly, obviously still skeptical.

“Why is that so hard to believe? You know their not actually extinct so they have to be somewhere,” Stiles said.

‘I just don’t understand how they manage to live in such close proximity,” Lydia replied.

“Poorly,” Stiles said. “There’s constantly territory wars. Maybe they all killed each other and are actually extinct by now.”

“That would make things easier,” Lydia said. “I don’t get why there’s a fae artifact on a dragon island, though.”

“Nemeton never said all the artifacts were fae,” Stiles said. “So now we have to decide how to go about this. Artifacts bond with one person and then they are the only one who’s able to use it. So we have to chose who’s going to get these and do it carefully.”

“I don’t think any kingdom or country should have more than one,” Lydia said. “Try to even it out so no one feels like another is getting too much power.”

“That’s probably the best plan,” Stiles agreed. “So let’s go fill everyone in on what needs to be done.” Stiles stopped power the crystal and the map disappeared. Stiles pushed the crystal into his side pack and started walking back to the citadel.

Lydia fell into step next to him. Lydia turned to Stiles with a smile, almost smug and knowing. “So you’re fighting for something you love?”

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Lydia had only just started to present their plan when the fae diplomat interrupted them. “So you’re just going to desecrate our burial sites and tell us to be OK with it?” Stiles wasn’t sure of the fae diplomat’s name, Valner or maybe it was Valre.

“Well you know unless you want to die,” Stiles replied. “That’s always an option.”

The fae diplomat snapped his head to glare at Stiles with a vicious sneer. “Why is this _half-breed_ even here? He has already given away one of our sacred artifacts. And to a _wolf_.” Everyone in the room looked either shocked or outraged at what the fae diplomat had said.

Stiles was enraged. He stood from his seat and started advancing on the fae diplomat. “You know what buddy how bout I go get that sacred artifact, wrap it in barbed iron, and shove it up your fuc-”

“Stiles!” Lydia shouted, tone harsh and almost scolding.

Stiles tuned back to Lydia for a second to shout “No!” before he turned back to the diplomat. “This bastard has the audacity to insult not only me but Derek as well. We have done nothing but try to save your sorry, undeserving ass and you insult us!” Stiles was directly in front of the fae diplomat, whose eyes were wide with terror and rightfully so. “Centealia was my mother! I am the custodian of her artifact and it was mine to do with what I wanted!”

“The other artifacts aren’t yours though,” the fae diplomat said, voice surprisingly steady. “So you can’t decide what to do with them.”

“Neither can you,” Stiles said. “You are a diplomat and nothing more. We were given this information by Nemeton and I believe that will carry some weight within Arcadia. We are going to retrieve the artifacts regardless. They are necessary to win this war. We will deal with the consequences later.”

The fae diplomat narrowed his eyes. “If you continue with the course of action, Arcadia will withdraw its support.”

“According to you,” Stiles said. “Perhaps I should ask High Queen Radiare what she thinks directly. Since it is evident you cannot be impartial due to your own bigotry.”

“I would personally like to know what Queen Radiare has to say as well,” Talia said, calm but with a hard edge to her tone. “Especially what she thinks of having someone so clearly prejudiced representing her in such an important matter.”

The fae diplomat looked from Stiles to Talia with contempt but Stiles was also able to make out fear. “Fine,” the diplomat spat out harshly. “Call her then.”

“I’ll do it,” Magister Deaton said and began punching in a number on a nearby holo. “This is Magister Deaton, we are conducting a war meeting and it is urgent that we speak to High Queen Radiare. Her representative is being… difficult.”

There was silence for a few moments before the holo flickered to life with the image of Queen Radiare. “Magister Deaton, you are having problems with Valder?”

“Yes, Queen Radiare. He has expressed some troubling views on Stiles and Queen Talia’s son, Derek. He has also threatened to withdraw Arcadian support due to our current plan,” Deaton explained patiently.

“Valder, is this true?” Queen Radiare asked.

“They want to plunder sacred fae burial sites, my Queen,” Valder said. “And this plan is being proposed by the dragon who has already desecrated Centealia’s tomb.”

“Stiles is Centealia’s son and as such her artifact was his to do with what he wanted, as I’m sure he’s already explained to you,” Queen Radiare said. “As for desecrating other tombs…” Queen Radiare paused and turned to Stiles. “I would like to know what this plan of yours entails.”

“We asked Nemeton for help,” Stiles said. “They presented us with a map of five artifacts capable of destroying Grey Cores. It is possible some of these artifacts are fae in origin.”

Queen Radiare lips were pressed together in a thin line for a moment before she sighed. “This is not an ideal course of action, Stiles, as I’m sure you are aware.”

“I know Radiare but we have no other options at this point,” Stiles said.

“I am aware of that and as such and with the knowledge you have Nemeton’s blessing I will give you my own,” Queen Radiare said.

Valder looked appalled. “But my Queen-”

“Valder! Enough!” Queen Radiare shouted. “You have dishonored not only yourself but, as my representative, me with your actions and words. You are relieved of your duty and you will return to Arcadia immediately where you will be stripped of your diplomatic rank and privileges.” Valder seemed to crumble in on himself, shock evident on his face. “Leave now, Valder.”

Valder remained for moment before he recovered with a façade of indifference and stormed out of the room. “I must apologize for him,” Queen Radiare said after the room’s door slammed. “I thought his pride in Arcadia would make him act in our best interests. I was clearly mistaken.”

“You need not apologize for another, Queen Radiare,” Talia said. “We knew he was not accurately or appropriately representing you.”

“You are too forgiving, Queen Talia, but thank you,” Radiare said. “I apologize to you as well Stiles. Valder had no right to speak to you in that manner.”

“No apology necessary Radiare, seeing him get taken down to his appropriate level more than made up for what he said,” Stiles replied with a smile.

Radiare chuckled. “Yes, I suppose that would be satisfying,” Radiare said. “Until I can send a new representative I will personally take part in these discussions. My first question is how you plan to divide these five artifacts?”

“Of course,” Stiles said and turned to Lydia. “Lydia, your turn,” Stiles gestured to the room.

Lydia glared at him. “Thank you so much, Stiles.” Lydia then turned her attention to the room at large. “We believe that no one kingdom should possess more than one artifact. Since Derek already has Centealia’s, Triskelion will not be receiving another.”

“That is fair,” Talia agreed.

“How do we decide who will receive the artifacts?” Noshiko asked.

“You should each chose a representative, a champion I suppose, that will receive the artifact,” Lydia said. “I will personally be taking one for Alular.”

“I will take one for Hinansho,” Kira said. Noshiko didn’t look pleased at Kira volunteering but agreed with a nod.

“One of the artifacts appears to be of dragon origin so I will receive that one,” Stiles said.

“What makes you think it is of dragon origin?” Radiare asked.

“Its location,” Stiles replied.

“I see,” Radiare said with a knowing look and then continued. “I am unsure at this moment who will receive an artifact for Arcadia. I will have an answer for you by tomorrow.”

“Foris forfeits its right to an artifact,” Deaton said.

“Who will receive that final artifact then?” Talia asked.

“The E.A. wishes to join the fight against the Argents,” Deaton said. “Perhaps they will want an artifact. It would be only fair for them to receive one considering what happened in the past and more recently with Raspier.”

“Do they have a representative?” Lydia asked.

“They should arrive by tomorrow,” Deaton said.

“Should we wait to continue until they arrive and Radiare chooses a recipient?” Talia asked.

“I think we should determine which artifact each person should retrieve,” Lydia said. “And then immediately head out. Time is a bit of an issue.”

“Where are these artifacts located, then?” Noshiko asked.

Stiles pulled the map orb from his pack and activated it. “Some are not easy to get too,” Stiles said.

“One is in the Orlantian Escarpment,” Noshiko stated. “Which is behind Argent territory. How are we to retrieve that one?”

“That could be difficult and how do we know the Argents have not already taken it?” Talia asked.

“It wouldn’t have been on the map if it had already been activated,” Stiles said.

“Arcadia will retrieve that artifact,” Radiare said.

“I will retrieve the artifact from Izzat,” Lydia said.

“If I go for the one near Ardere Pass we could travel together for a while and save some time and resources,” Kira said.

“That will leave the E.A. representative to retrieve the artifact near Vereni,” Stiles said. “Hope their OK with that.”

“Where is your artifact, Stiles?” Talia asked

“An island, far from Idiliyus,” Stiles answered. “I will leave to retrieve it after everyone else has gotten theirs in case anyone needs help.”

“Once I have chosen Arcadia’s representative I will immediately send them to retrieve the artifact,” Radiare said.

“And once the E.A. representatives arrive I will inform them of the plan,” Deaton said.

“If all goes well all the artifacts, aside from Stiles’, should be retrieved within a week,” Lydia said.

“If no one has any more questions, I suggest we start preparing to leave,” Stiles said and everyone nodded in agreement and with no further questions the meeting was over.

“Oh, Kira,” Talia said as they were leaving. “Laura was through the Ardere Pass when she was on the run, she might have some useful information about the area.”

“I’ll be sure to ask her, thank you Talia,” Kira said.

“Where did Laura end up? The Ardere Pass is pretty remote,” Stiles said.

“She ended up in Rolaver,” Talia replied. “She found some help there and spent a few days recovering before heading for Alular.”

“Quite the journey,” Stiles said. “She seemed well though.”

“Yes, thank Hirder for that,” Talia said. “Maybe she’d like to join one of you to retrieve an artifact.”

“We’ll be sure and ask,” Stiles said.

Talia nodded and smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to see what more Boyd has learned of our troops,” Talia said.

“Of course, we’ll see you later,” Stiles said with a smile.

After both Talia and Kira left, Lydia turned to Stiles confused, almost worried, expression. “I thought Rolaver was destroyed and abandoned during a territory war a century ago,” she said.

“It was,” Stiles confirmed.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles entered his room he was surprised to see Derek there, standing out on the room’s balcony. “Derek,” Stiles said, drawing the other man’s attention. Stiles walked out onto the balcony and came to rest against the banister next to Derek.

“Hey,” Derek said, a smile appearing on his lips. Derek looked relaxed. He was dressed more casually than Stiles was used to. The light purple shirt Derek was wearing had the neckline stretched loose and wide, and Stiles was distracted by the exposed skin and chest hair Derek was letting grow out.

“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Stiles asked, forcing his eyes back up to meet Derek’s.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Derek said. “I just… wanted to see what you were doing. I heard there was another meeting.”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles said. “That was fun. Got insulted several times by the fae delegate.”

Derek’s smile turned into a tense frown. “Who? Why? Where are they now?”

“Calm down, Derek,” Stiles said. “It doesn’t matter. We got in contact with Queen Radiare and had him kicked out.”

“Good,” Derek said.

“You were all ready to defend my honor, weren’t you?” Stiles teased, though truly he was flattered by the reaction. Derek almost looked like he was blushing. “Well thank you.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with assholes like that,” Derek said.

“Nothing I haven’t heard before and nowhere near the worst,” Stiles said. “He insulted you too. I thought your mother was going to lead across the room and tear him in half for that.”

“So total asshole then,” Derek said.

“Total asshole,” Stiles agreed. “But after he got fired by Radiare and kicked out of the meeting we actually made some progress.”

“On what?” Derek asked.

“We found the locations of more artifacts, like Centealia’s,” Stiles said. “And we’re going after them.”

“How’d you find that out?” Derek asked.

“Long story,” Stiles said. “Not that important. We’re going to head out tomorrow to start retrieving them.”

“Where are we going?” Derek asked.

“You want to come then?” Stiles questioned.

“Of course,” Derek said. “Did you not want me to?”

“I want you to come, Derek, but only if you want to,” Stiles said reassuringly.

“I want to,” Derek said.

“Alright, we’re going to Izzat then,” Stiles said.

“Izzat?” Derek said questioningly.

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “Radiare is sending one of Arcadia’s best airships, should get us there in within a day.”

“That’s fast,” Derek said and Stiles hummed in agreement. “Something is bothering you. What is it?”

Stiles was surprised Derek was able to tell. “Nothing, Derek,” he said.

“It’s obviously not nothing, what’s wrong?” Derek asked. Stiles remained silent. “You can tell me, no matter what it is.”

“You promise you’ll listen?” Stiles asked.

“I promise,” Derek said.

Stiles nodded. “Alright. Let’s go back inside, I don’t want anyone to overhear this.”

“What’s this about?” Derek asked as they walked back into the room.

“Laura.”

 

* * *

 

The Arcadian airship they were on was faster than any other, able to travel at twice the speed of even Hinansho ships. It had cut their travel time down by almost two days. They had dropped Kira, and a squad of fourteen soldiers, at Ardere pass just eight hours ago and were already nearing the center of Izzat.

“Why is the artifact even out here?“ Derek asked as the Arcadian airship soared over the expansive and desolate Izzat desert. Derek was looking out the window, seemingly fascinated, despite the center of Izzat being an inhospitable place with little more than sun scorched earth and sand in sight.

“Accumen used to live in the area,” Stiles said. “They had a large city at the center of the continent.”

“How did they live out here? There’s nothing, no water, not even plants,” Derek said, head pressed to the airship’s window as he looked out at the barren landscape.

“It was situated over a nexus that sustained not only them but other life in the area,” Stiles said.

“What happened to it?” Derek asked, turning his attention away from the window and to Stiles.

“The nexus was corrupted,” Stiles said. “Started killing everything connected to it, accumen included. They abandoned the city and everything in it.”

“How was the nexus corrupted?” Laura asked.

“Don’t know,” Stiles lied. “Could’ve been due to anything. Maybe they used it improperly.”

“And it took vengeance by killing them?” Derek asked.

“Not all of them but a lot. The accumen still live in Izzat, just on the coasts,” Stiles said. “Lovely cities so long as you can tolerate the undeserved sense of superiority and casual bigotry.”

“And their just going to be alright with us going in and taking the artifact?” Derek asked.

“Probably not but they can’t really do anything about it,” Stiles said. “They were demilitarized following their civil war.”

“We are approaching the destination, please prepare for landing,” the pilot said, voice coming through a loudspeaker. Derek turned his attention back to the window.

“Holy shit,” Derek said, sounding awed by the limited sight he had.

“It is much more impressive than what I was expecting,” Lydia said.

“How are we supposed to find the artifact in that?” Laura asked.

“We’ll have to split up,” Stiles said. “I suggest in pairs of two.” The airship jolted slightly as it set down on the ground.

“I’ll go with Stiles,” Laura said, surprising Stiles.

Derek looked upset and Stiles didn’t know if it was because Derek wanted to go with Laura or if he wanted to go with Stiles. “Alright then, I’ll go with Lydia,” Derek said.

“Love that enthusiasm,” Lydia said dryly and stood up from her seat, slipping her pack back over her shoulder.

Stiles also stood and asked “Everyone have their coms?” and got a round of affirmatives. “Well let’s go then,” Stiles said with a clap and walked toward the exit.

The old accumen city was in surprisingly good condition despite having been abandoned for over seven-hundred years. The city was built with stone, much of it artistically and ornately carved. Hundreds of buildings lined the grid like stone roads. Some retained remnants of the colorful paint or glass that had covered them at one point. At the center of the city was their target; a temple of Aios.

The temple was also made of stone but looked more like it had been carved from a mountain rather than built. It towered above every other building in the city with twelve twisting spires reaching into the sky. The temple at one time had clearly been painted in vibrant colors but they had faded over the centuries with no one to maintain them. The spires were wrapped in colored glass that at one time would have made them shine and act as a beacon for miles. Now the glass was dulled, cracked, and in some places missing entirely.

Despite being obviously worn the temple, and surrounding city, were still remarkable and beautiful.

“The artifact will probably be near the core of the temple, possibly hidden,” Stiles said. “Maybe in a burial chamber below it.”

“Do you know how to get there?” Laura asked.

“Nope,” Stiles said. “It would probably be smart to mark your path with something.”

“Which way you came from and which way you went,” Lydia said and started to dig around in her pack. “I thought of that too,” she said and pulled out several pieces of chalk. “Pick two colors and use one for each direction.” Stiles reached out and picked up a blue and a green piece.

The group walked to the temple, along the long, abandoned main street. The closer they got to the temple the larger it seemed. Stiles tried to sense the artifact but found nothing. Its energy was possibly blocked by something, hidden within a chamber to protect it.

The inside of the temple was better preserved than the outside. The vibrant blue, green, and yellow paint on the walls was still fully intact. Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and Laura all paused when they entered the main cathedral. The entire room was covered in an enormous mural made of carved, colored glass and thin metal strips.

The mural wrapped around the room and depicted the legend of the fae goddess Aios. On the ceiling of the room was an image of Aeternus as a brilliant star with its light reaching down to walls, blending into the scenes on the walls.

“This is amazing,” Lydia said.

“Why would the accumen worship a fae deity, though?” Derek asked.

“Accumen are fae,” Stiles said. “Just separated by distance. And certain views.”

“They sound lovely,” Laura said sarcastically. “So what do we do from here?”

“Split up, one pair goes right and other left,” Stiles said.

“Remember to mark your paths and stay in com contact,” Lydia said.

“Will do,” Stiles said and added “We’ll go right,” and started walking. Laura followed after saying bye to Derek.

The right hall Stiles and Laura entered was long and had multiple other halls branching off it. They walked straight down the hall first before going down the adjoined hall at the very end, Stiles marking their path on the wall. The pair continued to walk through the halls, maintaining a downward path while also trying to move inward, to the center of the temple where it was most likely the artifact was.

“I heard you had quite the journey,” Stiles said after they had walked in silence for several minutes.

“Oh, yeah,” Laura said. “Felt like I got chased across half the continent.” They turned down a long a hallway that seemed to head straight in toward the center of the temple.

“Your mother said you ended up in Rolaver,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I had managed to shake the Argents by then and it was the first city I came across,” Laura said. They reached the end of the hall only to be presented with the choice of two more hallways, one going up and one going down.

“I think this is the center of the temple, we just need to find a way past this wall,” Stiles said and then chose the downward hall. “I haven’t been to Rolaver in a while. I remember it being beautiful though.”

“It was, the people were very kind too,” Laura said.

“Really?” Stiles asked. “Because the last time I was there the city was nothing but ruble and abandoned.”

“They must have rebuilt,” Laura said, though her voice was strained. Stiles felt something sharp start to press against the back of his neck. Stiles turned quickly, brining his elbow up and pushed the hand touching him away. Laura jumped back, face twisted in anger.

“Things not going to plan, Kali?” Stiles asked.

Kali scoffed and the visage of Laura melted away. “Guess I’ll just have to change it a bit,” Kali said. “Kill you now instead of later.”

“You think you can kill me?” Stiles asked.

“I came prepared for the eventuality,” Kali said and pulled her gun from its holster. Stiles threw his right hand out in front of himself and fire shot forward just as Kali pulled the trigger. The gun fired a pulse of purple and black energy that cut through Stiles’ attack and sped toward him. Stiles narrowly managed to jump out of the way as the energy ball shot past him and slammed into the wall behind him. The wall and much of the surrounding area was obliterated on impact, not even ruble left behind.

“Grey Core gun,” Kali said. “I don’t think your powers can stand up to that.”

Stiles didn’t reply and instead attacked again. Kali fired the gun again and cut through the spell before it made contact but Stiles had already moved out of the gun’s path and closer to Kali. Stiles attacked three times in quick succession, not aiming for Kali but for the walls and ceiling around her. The walls and ceiling exploded and created debris clouds that provided Stiles with visual cover for a few seconds.

Kali fired the gun through the cloud but, while being deadly, it was easy to predict and dodge. Stiles ran through the diminishing debris cloud and slammed a spell directly into Kali’s chest which threw her back several feet, the gun slipping from her hand. Stiles ran forward and grabbed the gun from the ground before Kali had even managed to get back up.

Stiles pointed the gun at Kali and she stopped immediately, caught in a kneeling position. “So then what exactly was the plan here? Why interrupt Victoria?” Stiles asked as he walked closer, keeping the gun aimed at Kali.

“We have our own plans that the Argents don’t fit into,” Kali said. “After Hinansho we realized that the Argent’s plans were already falling apart and decided to enact out own.”

“And what are those plans?” Stiles stood barely a foot in front of Kali and pressed the gun against her head. “Destruction?”

“That’s the Argent’s plan and it’s incredibly unimaginative,” Kali said. “Domination. Complete control. That’s what we want. And that’s what we’ll get”

“I doubt that. So why impersonate Laura?” Stiles asked. “That was a risky move and it clearly hasn’t paid off.”

“Infiltration, learn your plans and disrupt any that didn’t benefit us,” Kali said. “Unfortunately I didn’t count on you.”

“So is Laura dead?” Stiles questioned.

“Not yet,” Kali answered. “She was beneficial to us for multiple reasons and needed to remain alive for the disguise to work. But she’ll be killed soon just like you,” Kali said and moved quicker than Stiles could have anticipated. She stabbed a knife into Stiles’ inner thigh and grabbed his wrist, breaking it with a quick and hard movement forcing him to drop the gun. Kali then kicked Stiles in the side of the head knocking him off balance. Stiles stumbled but managed to catch himself before he fell but by then Kali had already picked up the gun again.

“Smart enough to figure out who I was,” Kali said “but not smart enough not to confront me alone.” Kali fired the gun again. Stiles pushed himself off the wall and barely managed to avoid the blast. Stiles ran down the hall and sharply turned around a corner just as another blast flew past him.

“You can’t run forever,” Kali taunted and Stiles turned his head just enough to see her. Kali aimed the gun toward Stiles and fired it again. Stiles moved out of the way of the blast but it hadn’t been aimed directly at him. Kali had shot at the floor directly behind Stiles and destroyed it which caused the floor to start caving in. Stiles tried to get ahead of the quickly collapsing floor but he got caught in the crumbling stone and fell backward.

Stiles slammed down on his back hard, air pushed from him, leaving him breathless and gasping for a moment. Stiles rolled onto his stomach and scrambled to stand, fighting through the pain of what he was sure were several broken bones. Stiles managed to get to his feet just as Kali jumped down through the hole and landed in front of him.

“Look at that, not only will I take down the mighty dragon but I found the artifact as well,” Kali said. Stiles turned his head slightly and just managed to see the ethereal glow of the artifact behind him.

“You won’t be taking me down,” Stiles said and attacked, sending a wall of flame toward Kali. She fired the gun and cut through the attack but Stiles had already moved to the side and attacked again and pressed in closer. Kali dodged Stiles’ second attack and aimed the gun again just as Stiles attacked for a third time sending a spray of lightning toward her. The lightning struck Kali and knocked her backward but she managed to retain her hold on the gun and fire it the split second before the attack threw her back.

Stiles moved to dodge the blast but it had been too sudden for him to move out of the way fully. The ball of energy skimmed across Stiles’ left shoulder and pain shot through his body as part of his shoulder was carved away. Stiles was shocked, breath coming in startled gasps, as he pressed his right hand against the wound. It was larger than his hand and instantly soaked in warm blood.

Kali stood up and aimed the gun at Stiles again. “Oh, that looks like it hurts,” she said with a pleased smirk. “Don’t worry, soon, you won’t feel anything at all.” Stiles stumbled back and moved his hand to attack but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. His power was being devoted to healing. It was leaving him weak.

Then, suddenly, Derek was in front of Stiles. It happened so fast that Stiles almost failed to comprehend it. Derek lunged forward, sword in hand, and plunged the blade through Kali’s chest. Derek pulled the sword out and swung the sword in a forward arch, beheading Kali. Derek turned around to face Stiles as Kali’s lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Derek looked both relieved and angry, it was an odd and confusing combination of emotions. “That was the most idiotic and reckless fucking plan,” Derek said as he walked forward and pressed his hand against Stiles’ injured shoulder. Stiles felt the familiar rush of energy from Derek and the artifact rush into him. As Derek healed Stiles’ shoulder Lydia landed next to them and looked irritated.

“I told you this was stupid,” Lydia said.

“But it worked,” Stiles replied.

“You almost died, again,” Derek said and pulled his hand away from Stiles’ fully healed shoulder. Derek glared down at the blood, Stiles’ blood, on his hand.

“But we know for sure that Aurum is involved and that Laura is still alive,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, well I’m not sure that information was worth your life,” Derek said. “But it is good to know she’s alright. For now.”

“Which mean we need to act, and fast,” Stiles said. “Lydia, get the artifact, we need to go.”

“We are not just going to rush into this, Stiles,” Lydia replied as she walked toward the crystal structure that held the artifact. Lydia reached out and grabbed the sword hilt jutting from the crystal and pulled it free. A deep blue light surrounded Lydia, wrapping around her body as the artifact bonded with her. The light turned to a dark purple color as the artifact recognized Lydia’s own power before it dispersed.

“Well this is different,” Lydia said as she looked down at the armor that had appeared on her body. It was full body armor with small openings at Lydia’s joints where the under armor was viable. It looked thinner than Derek’s armor but was undoubtedly just as strong. “Why isn’t there a sword?” Lydia asked.

“It took the form of gauntlets,” Stiles said. “Probably because you already use your hands to direct your power.” Lydia pointed her hand at Kali’s discarded gun and the gauntlet glowed as it charged with power. A pulse of energy shot from Lydia’s hand and encased the gun, crushing and destroying it.

“Well then, since we got the artifact we can get out of here,” Lydia said “The sooner we figure out how we’re going to handle Aurum the better.”

 

* * *

 

When they returned to Foris it was late into the night and dark. The city was largely silent with only a few people walking about. Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and Kira walked up the central street toward the citadel. Kira had retrieved her artifact with little trouble, aside from an encounter with a horde of hobs that had infested the cave it was in.

When they reached the citadel Stiles had expected everyone to be inside preparing for a war meeting, if not already conducting one. Instead, they were confronted with what appeared to be a tense standoff outside the citadel. At the center of the standoff, and no doubt the cause, were Chris and Allison Argent.

“Great,” Stiles said.

“Why are they here?” Derek asked. He sounded upset and Stiles couldn’t blame him.

“We had agreed to hand Victoria over to them,” Stiles said. “But we were supposed to handle transportation.”

Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and Kira approached the tense group outside the citadel cautiously. “What is going on here?” Lydia asked, drawing the attention of the group. Allison and Chris were not alone, they had about a dozen armed soldiers with them. And weapons on both sides were drawn and aimed.

“They say they are here as the representatives of the E.A.,” Talia said.

“And in good faith we allowed them into the city,” Deaton added.

“And weapons are drawn, why?” Stiles asked.

“Victoria is dead,” Talia said.

“Because your brother killed her,” Chris said.

“I so do not feel like deal with this,” Stiles said, already exasperated.

“You promised you’d keep her alive,” Chris said.

“I specifically stated we’d try to keep her alive,” Stiles replied. “And we did capture her alive.”

“And now she’s dead,” Chris said.

“Unfortunate but not wholly undeserved,” Stiles said and both Chris and Allison turned to glare at him, clearly infuriated.

“Stiles, you’re not helping,” Lydia said.

“Well what do they want us to do about it now?” Stiles asked.

“Give us Peter Hale,” Chris said.

“Fuck no!” Stiles shouted.

“He killed my mother,” Allison said. “While she was already a prisoner and defenseless. That is murder. He needs to pay for that crime.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Stiles asked, stunned.

“Your mother undoubtedly had a hand in torturing him,” Derek said harshly. “What about that crime?”

“You don’t know that,” Chris said.

“She brought him here in chains,” Derek said. “She was going to use him to kill my mother, turn us against each other. That I do know. Would she have paid for those crimes?”

“It was not Peter’s place to extract justice,” Chris replied.

“He was the one who suffered at her hands,” Talia said. “He was a victim of her delusional world view and is suffering because of it. What would you have done, Argent, to make her pay for the crimes she committed against my brother and against us?”

“She was a victim too! You think Gerard didn’t torture her? That she didn’t suffer?” Allison asked.

“In your eyes that does not excuse Peter’s actions so why should it excuse Victoria’s?” Talia responded.

Neither Chris or Allison said anything. They simply stood silent and tense with anger. Stiles could understand their anger, to an extent. They had both just lost someone they loved, someone they had hoped to get back.

“She wouldn’t have faced justice with us,” Allison said quietly, tone defeated, after several moments of tense silence. “She was our family and… we wouldn’t have been able to. We had just hoped that maybe there was someway we could get her back.” Allison paused and drew in a shaking breath. “What Peter did wasn’t right, he took that chance away, and we cannot forgive that. But what she did, what my mother did, wasn’t right either.” Allison and Chris shared a look, broken and lost.

“She suffered due to us leaving but… she chose to stay,” Chris said.

“Maybe the person we were hoping to get back… never existed,” Allison added. “Doesn’t make it any easier to lose her, though.”

“Losing someone you love is never easy and I am sorry you have to go through that pain,” Talia said. “I do not expect you to forgive my brother but I hope you can understand what pushed him to do it.”

“We can,” Allison said.

“We’ll leave, I think that would be best,” Chris said.

“That depends, are you actually the E.A. representatives?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Allison answered.

“Honestly, I’m surprised by that,” Stiles said. “But since you are, you need to be here. The E.A. wants to take part in this fight and they need their representatives here for that.”

“I don’t know if we can do this now,” Allison said.

“I’m sorry, I know you’ve been through a lot, but you don’t have a choice,” Stiles said. “We have a war to fight and delays in that are not an option.”

“I just lost my wife, and Allison just lost her mother, we need some time to work this out,” Chris said.

“You think you are the only people here to lose someone?” Stiles asked. “It’s hard, yeah I fucking know that damn well. But everyday people are dying due to this war, everyday people are losing someone they love. You are not alone in that. You have a duty now and you need to see that through.”

“Stiles is right. I know this situation is not ideal but there are duties we all have now and we must see them through. Even when it is painful to do so,” Talia said.

“You can leave if you want, dad, but I need to stay,” Allison said after a moment. “This war needs to end and I won’t stand in the way of that happening.”

“If you’re staying then so am I,” Chris said. “I don’t think now’s a time for either of us to be alone.” Both Argents shared a small, sad smile.

“We have rooms prepared for you,” Deaton said. “Once you are settled we should being the meeting. We can set your… escorts up at the nearby hotel.”

“Of course, thank you,” Allison said. “We will be ready shortly.”

Deaton instructed a nearby Foris guard to escort Allison and Chris’ soldiers to the hotel. Deaton then led Allison and Chris into the citadel, presumably to show them to their rooms. The other soldiers that had gathered during the standoff dispersed leaving Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Kira, and Talia alone.

“I see Laura is not with you,” Talia said. “So what you told me was true, then.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said.

“I knew there was something wrong, something not right with her,” Talia said.

“Laura is still alive,” Derek said. “She’s being held by Aurum. We need to get her.”

“And we will,” Talia replied. “I just hope we will have the aid of our allies in this.”

“You will,” Lydia said firmly.

“Thank you,” Talia said with a small smile. “By the way, Stiles, a young woman is here looking for you. She said she had vital information. She was in the dining room last I saw.”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to find her,” Stiles said, hoping it was who he was expecting.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s been a long day,” Talia said, tone more informal and relaxed. “and I need to rest for a bit. And maybe a hard drink.” With that Talia turned and walked into the citadel.

“Lydia, I think it would be a good idea to keep a close eye on our new guest, don’t you?” Stiles prompted.

“Not the best way to make them feel welcome or encourage trust,” Lydia said. “But I agree. I’ll make sure to have someone watch them.”

“I need to go call mom,” Kira said. “And get ready for the meeting. Those caves were… unpleasant.”

“Good job getting the artifact,” Stiles said.

“It’s fucking awesome,” Kira said patting at the belt on her waist that was the artifact’s sword when not in use. “Gonna kick some ass with this. See you guys soon.” Kira waved and dashed into the citadel as well.

“I need to go see Cora and Peter,” Derek said and then he turned to Stiles. “Find me after the meeting.”

“Will do, big guy,” Stiles said with a smile. “Go, see your pack and relax for a bit.” Derek smiled, small but sincere, before he too walked away.

“This is a fucking mess,” Stiles said.

“We’ll work it out,” Lydia said. “Now let’s go meet our guest. I think we’ll need her information.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed and he and Lydia walked into the citadel as well.

 

* * *

 

“Braden,” Stiles said when he entered the library. “You couldn’t just stay in one place?”

“You were taking forever,” Braden said. “And then your Argent pals came into the dining room and things got awkward.”

“It’s complicated,” Stiles replied.

“Looked that way,” Braden said. “Anyway I got what you wanted and you owe me big for it.” Braden reached into her pack and pulled out a tablet that she handed to Stiles. “That has everything I was able to get on it. City street layouts, locations of the prisons, of fucking experiment centers. It’s fucking sick.”

Stiles flipped through the images on the tablet. The first few looked like virtual blueprints of Vendomire but then the images changed. “Aios,” Stiles looked away from the tablet.

“Imagine seeing that in person,” Braden said. “Strictly sticking to reconnaissance was hard.”

“What are they doing?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know exactly. It’s like they’re trying to combine multiple races into one,” Braden said.

Stiles looked at the tablet again and flipped through a few more of the images. “What about the Grey Cores? Did you see where they’re making those?”

“No. I think that’s happening somewhere in the castle, though,” Braden said. “Let me know where you’re going to attack. I want to go back there and actually kill some of those fuckers.”

“Will do,” Stiles replied. “I’ll have Lydia transfer over your payment for this. Thanks for doing this.”

“I hope it helps,” Braden said.

“It will, now I have a meeting to get to,” Stiles said. “Stick around for a while. I’m sure it won’t be long before we attack.”

 

* * *

 

The meeting had already started when Stiles entered. And it didn’t appear to be going well.

“Aurum is a powerful nation with unknown military capabilities,” Noshiko said. “Attacking is dangerous.”

“Attacking is necessary,” Talia said. “They are fueling this war by providing the Argents with weapons.”

“We don’t know that,” Radiare said. “And if they are then we have some idea of their capabilities and it’s not good.”

“They will attack us all as soon as we end the Argent threat,” Talia said. “When we are weakest. They are the bigger threat to us. Without Aurum the Argents will have nothing.”

“I have proof of Aurum involvement in this war,” Stiles said. “As well as other activities that should concern us all.” Stiles walked over to the table and plugged the tablet Braden had given him into a projector. Stiles flipped through the images until he reached the photos of Aurum’s experiments.

The room was silent as Stiles flipped through the images. The photos were horrific and the stunned silence was understandable. After Stiles had reached the last photo he shut down the projection.

“That is what Aurum is doing. To its own citizens and to yours. They are abducting people from across Idiliyus,” Stiles said. “They’re not going to stop unless we stop them. What Talia said is true, Aurum is the bigger threat. They do have their own plans that they have already started to implement.”

“Kali had disguised herself as my daughter Laura in an attempt to infiltrate and sabotage us,” Talia said.

“Where is she now?” Radiare asked.

“Dead,” Stiles answered.

“How do we know she was the only infiltrator?” Noshiko asked. “If they possess that kind of magic they could be anyone.” Noshiko glanced at Allison and Chris, who sat at the end of the table.

“It’s possible to sense the magic used for the disguise now that I’m aware of it,” Stiles said. “And I don’t.”

“If Aurum is supplying the Argent’s with weapons then they could have numerous Grey Core weapons and we currently only have three artifacts,” Radiare said. “My team has not yet located the artifact in the Orlantian Escarpment.”

“Three will have to be enough for now,” Stiles said. “It’s not ideal but we can’t wait.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Noshiko asked. “Are we rushing into this simply to save Laura? Is one life really worth the probably cost of an assault on Aurum?”

“It’s not just one life,” Lydia said. “It is the lives of every person being sacrificed to become a Grey Core. It is the lives of every person being slaughtered in their experiments. This is not just for the Hales this is for Idiliyus. This will bring us closer to ending this war.”

“I can understand your reluctance, Aurum is an unknown to us,” Talia said. “But Triskelion will launch an assault against Aurum with or without your support. I would like to have it but I will find a way to do this without you if I must.”

“I will stand with and fight alongside the Hales and Triskelion,” Stiles said. “What will you do?”

“Alular will stand with Triskelion,” Lydia said.

“The Enclave Alliance will stand with Triskelion,” Allison said.

“Foris will stand with Triskelion.”

“Arcadia will stand with Triskelion.”

“I will stand with and fight alongside Triskelion,” Kira said.

Noshiko looked at Kira and then sighed. “Hinansho will stand with Triskelion.”

“We are united in this decision,” Talia said. “We will strike Aurum and end their threat to and corruption of Idiliyus.”

 

* * *

 

“I thought I was supposed to find you,” Stiles said when he entered his room and found Derek already there, again.

“You did find me, you just didn’t have to search,” Derek said.

“Clever. How is everyone?” Stiles asked.

“Cora’s upset but determined to bring Laura home alive,” Derek said. “Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are overseeing Triskelion’s remaining troops and preparing them for the attack. They’re happy to finally be doing something… productive.”

“And Peter?” Stiles asked.

Derek sighed. “Despondent.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said.

“Nothing for you to be sorry for,” Derek said. “It will just take time for him to recover. Maybe it will be easier for him once this war is over.”

Stiles sat down on the chair across from Derek. “What about you?” Stiles asked. “How are you doing?”

Derek shrugged. “I’m… tired,” Derek said.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed.

“And, honestly, scared,” Derek said.

“I think you’d have to be nuts not to be scared,” Stiles said. “What we’re doing, what we’re going up against in terrifying. And they have your sister on top of that.”

“I’m not scared for myself,” Derek said. “I’m scared of losing Laura, of losing anyone in the pack. That is a fear that’s always there, that sometimes keeps me up at night.” Derek took a deep breath and looked at Stiles eye to eye. “I’m terrified of losing you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Derek,” Stiles said.

“You’ve almost died twice, Stiles,” Derek said. “That first time, when I barely even knew you was terrible. But today…” Derek stood up and walked the short distance to Stiles. Derek then knelt down in front of Stiles and took Stiles’ hands in his own. “It scares me when I realize just how much you mean to me after such a short time.”

“Derek,” Stiles said but was unsure of what more to say.

“Just stay alive, Stiles,” Derek said. “Please.”

“Only if you promise to do the same,” Stiles said.

“When this is over,” Derek paused and swallowed, closing his eyes briefly. “When this is over I want you to be there with me.”

“I will be, Derek,” Stiles said. “I promise.”


	5. Vereni

Derek was woken up by the sound of a door opening and then shutting in a manner that suggested the person doing had tried to be quiet. And failed miserably. Derek rolled over in the bed and saw Stiles walking toward him.

“What were you doing?” Derek asked.

“There was another meeting,” Stiles said. “To decide what we were going to do about the Allison and Chris situation and the artifact that they should be claiming.”

“And?” Derek prompted.

“I am going with Allison to Vereni to retrieve the artifact there before we attack Aurum,” Stiles said.

Derek felt his eyes widen. “I think I must have misheard you,” Derek said. “You are going with an Argent, alone, to one of the most distant places on Idilyius so that they can get an extremely powerful artifact that is capable of killing you.”

“Well you’re making it sound ominous and dangerous,” Stiles said.

“It is ominous and dangerous!” Derek said as he sat up fully. “It’s also stupid.”

“Okay, I’ll try not to be insulted by the fact that you just called me stupid,” Stiles said.

“I didn’t call you stupid I called your dumb ass plan stupid,” Derek said.

“Thin line there,” Stiles responded. “Look I understand that you don’t like this, that you don’t trust Allison or Chris, you certainly have reasons not to.”

“A few,” Derek said.

“So I’m not going to ask you to trust them” Stiles said and sat down on the bed next to Derek. “But I am going ask you to trust me.” Stiles reached out and took Derek’s hands in his own. “We need to do this. It’s important, in the big picture this is very important. Almost nobody is okay with this, everyone had their doubts and reservations about handing an artifact over to the Argents but it needs to be done.”

“It really doesn’t,” Derek said.

“Allison needs to have the artifact as a symbol. A symbol of the unity of the kingdoms and races of Idilyius,” Stiles said. “You may not understand it, not fully, but its necessary.”

“There are so many ways this could go wrong,” Derek said.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said. “But just trust me, please. I had a hard enough time convincing everyone else to allow Allison to actually claim the artifact, I don’t want to have to fight with you on this. I promise at the first sign that they are anything other than allies I will kill them myself.”

“There’ll probably be a line for that,” Derek said and then sighed. “I really don’t like this. But I can understand, somewhat, what you’re trying to accomplish. I can’t trust them but I do trust you. So until they prove themselves a threat I promise I will trust your judgment and follow your lead on this.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hands lightly in reassurance.

“Thank you,” Stiles said. “That was easier than I thought to be honest.”

“Yeah, well you were doing that entire wide-eyed pleading thing,” Derek said teasingly. “You looked kind of pathetic and I had to take pity on you.” Derek wasn’t ready to admit that he’d do just about anything Stiles asked with very little persuasion necessary and few questions asked.

“Ass,” Stiles said as he pulled his hands away from Derek’s and proceeded to smack Derek’s shoulder.

“So, when are we leaving?” Derek asked.

“ _I’m_ leaving within the hour,” Stiles said. “ _You_ are staying here.”

“That’s cute,” Derek said.

“ _Derek-_ ”

“ _Stiles_. You just did something incredibly stupid and dangerous yesterday and now you’re rushing right into a repeat performance,” Derek said. “I’m coming with you.”

“Your mother wants you here,” Stiles said. “You are technically in charge of the Triskelion military and she wants you to help coordinating the attack on Aurum.”

“I’ll delegate,” Derek said.

“You don’t trust me to be able to take care of myself do you?” Stiles asked, sounding slightly angry. “That’s why you’re so desperate to come.”

“It’s not a matter of trusting you, Stiles, it’s a matter of not trusting the people you’re going with,” Derek replied. “Do I believe you can defend yourself under most circumstances? Yes. Against people who could possibly have a Grey Core weapon. Against someone who is going to possess an artifact? No. And you know you can’t stand up to that kind of power on your own too.”

Stiles glared at Derek for a few second before he sighed. “I know that. I don’t like that, but I know it. I’ve never had to rely on someone else or faced anything that could really hurt me before.” Stiles walked over to the bed and sat down next to Derek. “Even when I got shot back in Hinansho I wouldn’t have died. I would’ve have just been in horrible pain and vulnerable for about a day before I healed properly. But what I’m facing now could actually kill me and, honestly, that scares me. I don’t like that feeling.”

“It scares me too,” Derek said.

“It scares me not just because it could kill me but because it could kill you too,” Stiles said. “I don’t want you putting yourself in danger just to protect me.”

“I could say the same to you,” Derek said. “You remember how you told me accepting help doesn’t make you weak? You’re incredibly powerful, Stiles, but even you have limits.”

“Using my own words against me to make me see reason,” Stiles said, tone light and joking. “Devious.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and smiled. “So you’re going to let me come?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that’s up to Talia,” Stiles said. “But if you can convince her then yeah, you can come.”

Derek pushed off the bed and stood. “Don’t leave without me,” he said.

“I won’t as long as you’re allowed to go,” Stiles said. “Now go ask mommy for permission.”

Derek rolled his eyes but moved to leave the room. Derek got to the door before Stiles spoke, stopping him. “You’re in your underwear, Derek.”

\---

“You want to neglect your duties and run off to Vereni so you can be with your… Stiles,” Talia said, looking unimpressed.

“You expect him to go Desertia with an Argent and no one else,” Derek said. “Also, my Stiles?”

“You are, at the very least, infatuated with him, Derek. You watch him with longing in your eyes, people are starting to notice,” Talia replied. “And let’s not gloss over the fact you are literally ready to go to the ends of the world for him.”

“He’s my friend, I care about him,” Derek said.

“Okay, we’ll go with that,” Talia said in a way and with an expression that, almost painfully, reminded Derek of Laura. “Be that as it may, you still have responsibilities here that you are needed for. Stiles is more than capable of handling himself.”

“As I told Stiles, not if the Argent has a Grey Core Weapon and not against the power of an artifact,” Derek said. “I, however, have an artifact of my own that can stand up against that.”

“You’re mistrustful of Allison and Chris, I understand that,” Talia said. “But I have been in contact with the Enclave council and they have assured me of their character and dedication to ending this war. I am inclined to give them, at the very least, a baseline of trust.”

“I’m not,” Derek said. “I understand I have other duties but until now Boyd has been handling them, exceptionally as you said. I’m sure he could handle things for possibly a couple more days.”

Talia sighed and pressed her pointer finger to her brow. “I have a feeling you’re going with or without my permission.”

“I would like your permission,” Derek said.

“Fine. Far be it for me to stand in the way of love,” Talia said, with a teasing tone.

“I don’t-,” Derek started but his mother’s smile only widened. “Fine. Thank you mother.”

“You’re welcome son,” Talia said, imitating Derek’s tone. “Be careful, Derek.”

“I will,” Derek assured. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I hope so,” Talia said. “And maybe we will be ready to move forward with this plan when you do. Then finally we’ll have Laura back, truly this time.”

When Derek exited Talia’s rooms he was immediately met with Erica, who was leaning again the wall beside the door.

“We only just reunited and you off and running on another tropical excursion with your dragon boyfriend?” Erica teased.

“Told you,” Talia said as Derek closed the door.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Derek said.

“Sure,” Erica said, clearly not believing it at all. “Not that I can blame you, he is cute.” Derek shot Erica a glare and she looked positively gleeful in response. “Jealously. No need to be, dragon-boy looks at you like you’re the embodiment of Aeternus.”

“He does not,” Derek said and started walking, hopefully away from the conversation. Derek, however, had no such luck as Erica followed after him.

“The wolf prince and the dragon, an epic romantic tale for the ages,” Erica said in a loud and exaggerated voice. “Where they not only ride each other into battle but al-”

Derek clamped his hand over Erica’s mouth. “Shut. Up.” Derek tried to be intimidating but he could feel his face heating up at the implication of Erica’s words. Erica was still grinning under Derek’s hand so he let it drop.

“Okay, sorry,” Erica said and despite her smile Derek knew she was sincere. “It’s just an opportunity I can’t pass up. But I’ll stop now, promise.”

Derek rolled his eyes having no doubt there was an unspoken ‘for’ before that now. “Stiles is my friend, nothing more.” Derek said.

“I know you Derek and because of that I know that’s not true,” Erica said. “You’ve probably already made near romantic declarations to remain by each others sides even after this is over.” Derek felt his face heat again. “Oh, shut up, you totally did.” Erica looked almost demonically happy. “Did you hold each other and gaze soulfully into one another’s eyes as you did it.” Derek was pretty sure his head was going to burst into flame. “You are adorable,” Erica said and actually reached out and tweaked Derek’s nose.

“I hate you. I’m leaving. Don’t follow me,” Derek said firmly and turned on his heel and tried very hard not to stomp his feet as he walked away.

“Tell your dragon boyfriend I said hi,” Erica called after him and Derek all but broke into a run.

\---

Derek could understand why people thought of Desertia as the end of the world. It was a vast, empty, and seemingly dead land with nothing but hardened ground and rock slowly being eroded into sand. But there was civilization in Desertia once, thriving life, and Vereni stood as testament to that. The ancient Novian city was still remarkable despite it having been abandoned for thousands of years. The central temple still stood, worn and weathered but whole and, seemingly, stable.

“I still don’t understand why a fae artifact is in an ancient Novian city,” Allison said as she, Stiles, and Derek walked toward the temple. The airship ride to Vereni had been silent and awkward despite Stiles’ best attempts. Derek still didn’t trust Allison, couldn’t trust here really, but he had agreed to trust Stiles and his judgment. That promise, however, didn’t mean Derek actually had to talk to Allison. So Derek ignored the question, though it was one he still had.

Stiles, of course, didn’t and answered Allison quickly. “Novians are Fae, or at least their distant predecessors,” Stiles said. “It’s all rather complicated and ages worth of history.”

“Novians are the predecessors of all races on Idilyius except the shifter races,” Allison said and Stiles looked surprised. Derek had gotten a ‘crash course’ in Idilian history from Stiles and knew of this so called ‘lost’ history. However, Stiles had stated, quite confidently, that only the dragons remembered the truth which was apparently wrong.

“How do you know that?” Stiles asked.

“The Argent archives are extensive, histories, lore, and myths from every race including the dragons,” Allison said. “My ancestors discovered the truth and did all they could to suppress it. The truth world destroy the Argent’s claim that humans are the native born children of Idilyius and acknowledge a relation to the fae they really don’t want.”

“Shocking,” Derek muttered. Allison glanced at him but said nothing in response.

“Interesting,” Stiles said. “But if you know this why are you surprised that a fae artifact is located within a Novian city?”

“The fae didn’t develop the technique to create these types of artifacts until well after they split from the Novians. There are no records of Novians ever having developed anything like them, they were proficient in magic but not enough to craft something like these artifacts.” Allison said.

“True,” Stiles admitted “But Vereni was the home of Viaticus.”

“I’m not familiar with that name,” Allison said.

“Forgotten outside of the fae and dragons and heavily guarded by them,” Stiles said. “Viaticus was the Novian that discovered Alhoven and first settled there with a hundred of his followers. Their decedents became the Fae. The artifact was likely placed here in tribute to him, it could even possibly be directly connected to him.” Stiles explained.

“Shouldn’t you be the one claiming this artifact then?” Derek asked.

Stiles directed a short glare at Derek before rolling his eyes. “I told you I’m claiming the artifact in D’so’lare,” Stiles said. “And I believe we already settled the debate about non fae receiving artifacts when I allowed you to take my mother’s.”

Derek felt a pang of guilt at that but still bit back. “You’re being a dick.”

“So are you,” Stiles said. “I asked you to trust me and you promised you would.”

“I am trusting you,” Derek said. “If I wasn’t trusting you we wouldn’t be here at all and the Argents would be in the dungeons!”

“It might be easier to have this argument about me if I wasn’t here,” Allison said.

“It’s not an argument, it’s just an overly muscled meat sack being willfully obtuse!” Stiles shouted and then took a deep breath. “Derek just needs to remember his promise to trust me and fulfill it without any snide comments.”

“Fine, I won’t say anything,” Derek said and turned away from Stiles and resumed marching toward the temple.

“Whatever Derek,” Stiles said, exasperated before he and Allison also started walking again.

“If it’s going to cause this much trouble maybe we should find someone else to claim the artifact,” Allison said. Derek said nothing but vehemently agreed with Allison for the first time.

“No,” Stiles said. “It needs to be you. You claiming this artifact and using it to fight against Gerard, we need that.”

“It seems more symbolic than anything,” Allison said.

“Don’t underestimate the power of symbolism,” Stiles replied. “Your people, most of all, need a symbol. Especially if there is to be lasting peace after this war.”

Derek knew what Stiles said was true. For generations the Argents had subjected their people to propaganda designed to make everyone except humans seem evil. That the barbaric shifters would come and steal their lands and children, that the fae would slaughter them all given the chance, that even magically talented humans were corrupted demons that had to be hunted down and killed or they would eventually turn on their own kind. In the Argent’s kingdom all except humans were vilified and the humans were taught that they would be subjugated and turned into slaves, or even just outright murdered, if they didn’t fight against the tyranny of the ‘invaders’.

Even after the brutality inflicted upon them by their own monarchs the humans of the Argent’s kingdom would still most likely be mistrustful, at the very least, of all outsiders. Allison, the future queen of the Argent kingdom, possessing an artifact showed that she stood united and equal with all of Idilyius. It was an important symbol, one that showed her people they had nothing to fear, that the shifters and fae were nothing to fear.

But even understanding that, Derek still couldn’t trust Allison, or any Argent. Allison would have to prove she was different and maybe then Derek would be able to extend her some baseline of trust. Until then he would be wary.

\---

The temple was just as large inside as it appeared from the outside. Derek had been expecting narrow winding corridors but the Novians were master architects and apparently had to need of things so frivolous as supporting structures, or at least not obvious ones. The temple didn’t even appear to be divided into separate rooms or even multiple floors it was almost completely hollow on the inside. A large orb floated near the center of the structure illuminating it still, even after thousands of years, like an artificial sun.

“I was expecting… rooms,” Allison said as she looked around the vast, and largely empty space, inside the temple. “Where would they even put the artifact?”

“At the top,” Stiles said. “There’s a tomb, so to speak, at the very top of the temple. It’s most likely still sealed and guarded though.”

“Guarded by what?” Derek asked.

“Oh, you’re speaking again,” Stiles said.

“Stiles,” Derek said, very nearly growled.

Stiles rolled his eyes but answered Derek’s question, “Some manner of bound warrior spirit most likely. This was a very sacred place for the fae, their true origins, they never wanted it to be desecrated.”

“So this bound warrior spirit probably isn’t just going to let us walk in and take the artifact, I take it,” Allison said.

“No, it’ll likely viciously attack us with intent to kill,” Stiles said, seemingly unconcerned about the likely fight with a undoubtedly powerful and single minded guardian spirit.

“Awesome,” Allison said sarcastically. “So how do we get to the top?”

“That,” Stiles said as he pointed at the glowing orb “should act as an elevator straight to the top.”

“And how are we supposed to activate it? By shouting at it?” Derek asked.

“While it would be amusing to see you attempt to scream ancient technology into submission I only actually have to do,” Stiles aimed his open hand at the orb and quickly fired a bolt of gold light at the orb “that.” The orb shuddered and thousand year old machinery began to work in response to the magic. The orb opened, creaking as it did so, and was slowly lowered to the ground.

“Be ready, whatever is guarding the artifact will have been awaked. It will attack us as soon as we reach the top,” Stiles warned as he started to walk toward the lowered orb. Derek was far from excited about stepping into an ancient metal death trap but he followed Stiles as did Allison.

Derek unsheathed his sword while Allison readied her crossbow. Stiles appeared to do nothing despite his warning but when Derek looked closer he could see Stiles’ hands glowing with a readied spell. Stiles’ clothes had also changed, probably as soon as he had stepped foot on the elevator. The more casual and lightweight leather armor Stiles had been wearing was gone and replaced with his battle mage armor.

The orb shook continuously as it was raised to the top, Derek could hear every clink and grind of the gears and chains pulling it upward. The ride upward seemed tediously long with no true way to measure how long it took. Finally though the orb shuddered to a nearly jarring stop and began to creak open again. All three passengers slipped into a battle stance, ready to attack or dodge whatever came at them.

As soon as the orb was fully open a blinding light shot toward them. It collided and exploded against the barrier Stiles had thrown up just it time to intercept it. When the crackling energy of the impact dissipated a few second later Derek was able to see what had attacked them. It was a wraith like figure partially shrouded in pulsating blue light that floated above the floor before them.

“Shit,” Stiles hissed.

“What?” Derek asked, alarmed. Whatever the figure was it was clearly not what Stiles had been expecting.

“That’s Viaticus,” Stiles said. “Or at least a remnant of him.”

“I’m guessing that’s worse than a bound warrior spirit,” Allison said.

“Little bit,” Stiles said. Stiles then pushed the barrier he had created directly at the remnant of Viaticus and threw it across the small burial chamber. Derek, Stiles, and Allison wasted no time in moving away from the enclosed space of the orb and spreading out around the room. The remnant rose back up and looked at each of them in turn as if trying to decide which was the weakest and easiest to take out. It chose Allison.

As the remnant of Viaticus shot toward Allison she quickly fired a bolt from her crossbow that exploded upon impact throwing the wraith off course and allowing her to escape its attack. Stiles swiftly followed Allison’s attack by lobbing several fireballs at the remnant before moving back to charge up a more powerful spell.

The remnant rose again and again shot toward Allison. Allison fired another crossbow bolt at the spirit but it managed to dodge it and began to charge its own spell to throw at her. Derek, knowing he couldn’t just let it kill her, raced toward it. The remnant immediately switched its focus from Allison to Derek and fired its spell at him. Derek slashed the spell with his sword, dissipating it, but was unprepared for the second blast the remnant fired at him. The second attack struck Derek and sent him flying across the room and into the wall behind him.

“Fucker!” Stiles shouted and fired his charged spell at the remnant. Gold light engulfed the spirit and it screamed as it was torn apart.

“Allison, grab the artifact!” Stiles shouted and Allison raced toward the brilliant blue crystal dais on the far end of the chamber. However, as she approached it a wave of blue tinged energy exploded outward and threw her back. The remnant of Viaticus emerged from the dais whole again and poised to attack.

“Damn it!” Stiles hissed and Derek quickly got to his feet again. Derek pointed his sword at the remnant and fired a blast at it forcing it back and away from Allison, giving her time to get to her feet again and back away.

“Defilers,” the remnant spoke, its voice surprisingly loud and harsh. “You will die here with your corrupted brethren.”

“What?” Stiles asked but the remnant didn’t answer. Instead it threw a spell at Stiles which he just managed to block but the force of it still staggered him. Derek again charged the remnant which turned its attention to him and prepared to attack again. The spirit was, however, blindsided by another of Allison’s exploding crossbow bolts which gave Derek the opening he needed to cut the revived remnant down again.

Allison wasted no time in racing toward the crystal dais this time and grabbed the artifact. Blue light once again burst from the dais but it engulfed Allison as she pulled the artifact free instead of producing a revived Viaticus. When the light faded Allison was left with armor pieces similar to Derek’s own over her chest, arms, and legs and her crossbow had been replaced with a large but traditional bow.

“Is it over?” Allison asked.

Before Stiles could respond the remnant of Viaticus burst into existence again at the center of the chamber. Derek, Stiles, and Allison all immediately turned toward it, ready to attack yet again.

“The artifact has been claimed by one who seeks only justice, I will not attack again,” the remnant said.

“Just like that?” Stiles asked, dubious as Derek and most likely as Allison as well.

“I was simply doing my duty halfling,” Viaticus said. “There are those who seek to steal and corrupt the artifacts to bring destruction and chaos to Eterous again.”

“We know, we’re trying to stop them,” Stiles said.

“I suppose you are,” the remnant said. “Why else would you be here? But you are not the only ones to come here. The corrupters have also come.”

“How did they know to come here?” Derek asked, fixing his eyes on Allison.

“Really? You think I told them to come here,” Allison said.

“How else would they know?” Derek pressed.

“The corrupters arrived before you,” the remnant said. “I fought them off but they remained.” There was a booming sound from above the chamber quickly followed by another. The sound of rock breaking and crumbling was clear as dust began to rapidly fall from the ceiling. “You must know, before they come again, that they have found artifacts unknown to you. They have corrupted them, fused with them even, in unspeakable ways.”

The roof the chamber suddenly collapsed inward and a large body dropped into the room along with the rubble. As the dust cleared and the figure stood Derek was able to recognize them.

“Ennis,” Derek growled.

“Hale, last time I saw you-” Ennis was brutally interrupted as both Stiles and Allison attacked him. Allison shot Ennis through the neck while Stiles engulfed him in a pillar of fire. When Stiles’ fire died out all three were shocked to see Ennis still standing and, somehow, largely unscathed by the attack.

“That was rude,” Ennis said.

“Fuck you asshole,” Stiles said and fired another attack at Ennis. Ennis turned and fired a grey core gun directly into the attack which cut right through it and forced Stiles to leap out of as the blast continued toward him. Allison fired another arrow at Ennis but he dodged the attack.

“Argent’s granddaughter,” Ennis said as he turned toward Allison. “There’s a price on your head,” Ennis stepped forward toward Allison “only your head.” Derek lunged forward bring his sword down in an overhead arc. Ennis simply reached up and stopped the blade with his bare hand. “Protecting an Argent, now that is unexpected.” Ennis ripped Derek’s sword from his hand which pulled Derek off balance. As Derek stumbled forward Ennis kneed him in the stomach hard, hard enough to wind Derek, and let him fall to the ground again.

Ennis had no chance to gloat however as Stiles charged forward and landed a spell enhanced punch to Ennis’ jaw. Derek heard the bone break as Ennis’ head snapped sharply to the side. Stiles didn’t relent or pause after the first punch and landed another that surely shatter the larger wolf’s nose before striking Ennis again on the other side of his face and then swiftly following that with an uppercut. Ennis staggered back a step and then another before righting himself.

Ennis snapped his broken jaw back into place as his enhanced healing already began to mend it. “That was cute, kid,” Ennis said, speech slightly slurred as his jaw was not fully healed. “Now it’s my turn.” Derek scrambled to get back to his feet while Allison skirted the room, apparently trying to get a clear and effective shot.

Just as Ennis began to advance on Stiles another figure shot through the hole in the roof. It was followed by a blindingly bright flash and the harsh crack of thunder. When the light faded and Derek could see again he saw Ennis on the ground and an unknown woman standing just a few feet away.

“Braden!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Sorry I’m late, I tried to catch you before you left,” the newcomer, Braden apparently, said. “Just got the intel this idiot got here before you as you were leaving. Took me a while to catch up. Then I had to deal with this moron’s lackeys.”

Ennis groaned and began to stand again. Both Stiles and Braden backed away as he did so. “Four on one hardly seems fair,” Ennis said as he recovered from Braden’s attack. “Let me even them out a little.” Ennis laughed, dark and near maniacal, as the sickly black and purple light of a grey core weapon erupted from his body. The light tore apart much of Ennis’ clothing but when it receded he was armored with a crystal like structure that nearly covered his entire body. It also seemed to nearly double his size making the man even more intimidating.

“This is the true power of those artifacts you’re all scrambling to get,” Ennis proclaimed. “Made to suit me, made to serve me, instead of me serving it. I am in full control of it and none of you have even begun to understand the power you have. You will all die here, pathetic failures.”

“Dramatic, evil speeches and proclamations, you deserve to die for being that horribly cliché alone,” Stiles said and then he and Braden both shot forward striking Ennis from the font and the back simultaneously. Another blinding flash filled the chamber and the crack of thunder was even louder. When Derek looked around after the flash had faded things were not as they had been before. Ennis was still standing, silently laughing. Stiles was amongst the shattered rubble of the artifact’s former crystal dais while Braden laid in the broken remains the orb.

“You can’t beat me,” Ennis said and turned his attention to Allison. “You’ll be the first to die and then I’ll have another artifact.” Neither Stiles or Braden were moving, Derek tried not to dwell to hard on that as he couldn’t afford to break down now. Instead Derek made a decision. He couldn’t let Ennis kill Allison and steal the artifact. He also couldn’t let Ennis live.

Derek dove forward, landing in the rubble Ennis had knocked down from the roof and nearly at the larger werewolf’s feet. Derek grabbed the grey core gun Ennis had dropped after Braden’s attack and pointed it up at Ennis who looked, satisfyingly, horrified and shocked. Derek allowed himself to smile as he pulled the trigger.

The seconds that followed seemed both impossibly slow and frighteningly fast to Derek.

The pulsating blast of energy tearing through Ennis, completely obliterating half his body.

The grey core blast continuing passed Ennis’s destroyed body and into the temple’s already partially destroyed roof.

The roof beginning to cave in as the blast tore through and finally completely destabilized it.

Derek felt the floor under him shake and shift. The temple had become unstable and was collapsing. The floor under Derek gave way after a large piece of the roof fell next to him. Derek fell with the floor, plummeting toward the temple’s ground floor with the rest of the debris.

Derek heard Stiles scream his name, panicked, and then he was jolted to a sudden stop. Derek shouted in pain as he felt his right shoulder dislocate. “You fucking idiot!” Stiles shouted and Derek looked up to see Stiles hanging down from the hole in the floor, a painfully tight grip on Derek’s right arm where Stiles had grabbed him. “Braden! Get Allison out of here!” Stiles shouted and Derek could tell that even with his enhanced strength Stiles was struggling to keep hold of Derek and maintain his balance.

“We’ll both fall, let me go!” Derek shouted.

“Fuck you, asshole!” Stiles shouted back. “Just give me a second.” Derek felt Stiles’ hand grow hot and could see it glow as Stiles began to shift. Stiles’ grip tightened to the point Derek was sure his bones were going to be pulverized. Stiles screamed, and Derek knew it was in pain, as he forced the dragon shift to happen faster than normal.

Derek was wrapped in the brilliant gold light of Stiles’ shift just as the rest of the temple’s top floor gave way. Then Derek felt wind whipping over him as Stiles, fully shifted, flew out of the collapsing temple, Derek clutched in his front hand. Being encaged by claws that were nearly as big as Derek was tall was mildly terrifying.

The flight was short as soon Derek was rolling across the hard ground as Stiles shifted back before landing. Derek laid on his back, breathing heavily. Stiles was on his hands and knees a few feet away gasping for breath himself.

“Stiles,” Derek tried to move but his body wouldn’t budge. “Stiles.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles said in a shaky voice and then repeated more firmly “I’m fine. Just… forced the shift. Hurt.”

“And you were calling me an idiot,” Derek said.

“That’s the least insulting thing I want to call you right now,” Stiles said, still sound short of breath. “I am like twice as mad at you now.” Stiles crawled over to Derek and stretched out beside him. “But I’ll save that for later because right now I’m just so fucking happy you’re alive after that dumb ass stunt.”

“Had to do something, you were down,” Derek said. “He was going to kill Allison and take the artifact.”

“Could’ve done something else. Something that didn’t require me saving you’re furry ass again,” Stiles replied.

“Well, now we’re even again,” Derek said.

“At least until you do something stupid again,” Stiles said.

“I think you mean until you do something stupid again,” Derek countered.

“See they’re bickering, told you they were fine,” Derek raised his head just enough to see Allison and Braden as they approached.

“I thought you were dead,” Allison said and it took Derek a minute to realize she was actually talking to him.

“Not yet, sorry if that disappoints you,” Derek said.

“Oh knock it off, Derek, at least for a minute,” Allison said. “Let’s pretend for the next few second that you don’t hate me so I can thank you.”

“For what?” Derek asked.

“Saving me,” Allison said. “You could’ve let him kill me, several times in there, but you didn’t. So thank you.”

“I wasn’t doing it for you,” Derek said.

“Derek, just shut the fuck up and accept my thanks, okay?” Allison said, exasperated.

Derek remained silent until Stiles poked his side, hard. “What? She told me to shut up,” Derek said but Stiles just glared. “Fine, you’re welcome Allison.” Allison rolled her eyes but smiled slightly non-the-less.

“What happened to your arm?” Derek asked Braden, trying and probably failing to nod his head in the direction of Braden’s right arm. It looked to be severely burned to the point where skin was peeling away and even outright black.

“That armor dead guy in there was wearing reflected our attack back at us,” Braden said. “Luckily not all of it though. Normally when we attack together like that there’s nothing but ashes left. But it was enough to hurt and knock us out for a bit.”

“Your arm alright?” Derek asked Stiles.

“I heal faster than even you,” Stiles said and held up his right arm which was completely fine. “Braden will need a little help though, unless she wants to lose an arm.”

“I’ll pass,” Braden said.

Derek, at that moment, realized he had lost his sword. Ennis had ripped it out of his hand and tossed it off into the former burial chamber. A chamber which was now in ruins at the bottom of the temple. “I lost the sword,” Derek said, feeling a multitude of emotions the most prevalent of which were guilt and shame.

“No you didn’t,” Stiles said. “It will come back to you, you just have to call it.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“Just imagine it being in your hand and it will come back,” Stiles said. Derek started to do jus that but Stiles interrupted him. “With your fucking hand away from our bodies,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist and lifted it up into the air so it was no longer pressed between him and Stiles. “Now do it.”

Derek felt his hand grow warm and just as suddenly go cold as it closed around the crystalline hilt of his sword. Derek smiled as he felt the sword in his hand again, beyond relived that he hadn’t lost it. “Can I do that anytime?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Probably should’ve told you sooner.”

“Probably,” Derek agreed. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll heal your arm,” Derek said to Braden.

“I can get it,” Allison said. “All the artifacts have healing capabilities.”

“Okay,” Derek said and carefully lowered his arm back to the ground.

“They destroyed the airship,” Stiles said.

“Allison can ride back with me, I took an A.E.V.,” Braden said. “Derek can just ride Stiles, I hear he’s had practice with that already.”

Derek, yet again, felt his face warm at the implication of Braden’s words while the others, including Stiles, just laughed. “I hate all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know it's been forever and i've actually had this written for a while now but i was (and i'm still really not) satisfied with it but i'm trying to get back to writing this so i'm just going to post it. not gonna make any promises though just have to hope i get and maintain the inspiration/motivation to write more.


End file.
